Shinobi Sensei Naruto!
by KuroKaitoKitsune
Summary: While on a mission, Naruto gets transported to Kyoto. Eishun finds him and takes care of him. Read as a teen Naruto becomes a Japanese teacher at Mahora Academy. Will he survive a school full of girls? Or more importantly, will he ever find a way back home? NarutoxHarem
1. The New Teenage Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>1. The New Teenage Teacher<p>

''Damn how did I end up like this,'' a teenage boy sighed, letting his head drop. The teen had blond hair, was wearing orange tinted glasses and had three strange whisker marks on each cheek. Right now he was wearing an orange burnt blouse; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks. Why was the boy sighing? Well that was because currently he was in a train full of girls, who were gossiping about the hot blonde and a certain redheaded kid. Why, you may ask. Well because currently he was heading towards Mahora Academy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

''Huh... What did you say?'' the blond haired teen, who was standing in front of a man, asked shocked.

''I said, '' a black haired man wearing glasses, who sat behind a desk, began. ''I want you to become a teacher at Mahora Academy, Naruto.''

''What!'' the blond haired teen, who was now identified as Naruto, hysterically screamed.

''Maa Maa calm down Naruto_'' the black haired man began but was cut off by Naruto.

''NO, No way in hell I'm going to become a teacher, Eishun!'' Naruto shouted while crossing his arms into an 'x' and you could hear a buzzer sound in the background.

''Aw come on, it can't be that bad besides you'll see Takamichi again,'' the now known Eishun said, trying to convince the blonde to go.

''Like I want to see that ramen-stealing bastard and of course it'll be bad, I mean I'm not even qualified to be a teacher and above all I'M JUST FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!'' Naruto said, raising his voice while saying the last part.

Eishun let his head drop and sighed sadly. '' I understand, I mean if you don't want to go, you don't have to go,''

''Thank you_'' Naruto began but was interrupted by Eishun.

'' I mean it's not like you owe me anything.''

''Oh no, don't you dare quilt tripping me on doing this Eishun,'' Naruto said but was ignored by Eishun.

''I mean I only took care of you when you arrived here. *Sigh* I guess it's too much for you to fulfill this one wish for me,'' After saying that, Eishun slumped in his chair and sighed sadly, again, while taking a glance at Naruto, who seemed to have a inner battle. 'Great, just one more move and he'll give in,' Eishun thought. ''My poor, poor little Konoka-chan,'' He whispered, loud enough for Naruto to hear. '' I guess daddy couldn't get you extra protection_''

'' I'll do it,'' Naruto interrupted him with a twitching eye. Ugh he really didn't feel like hearing Eishun's bitching all the time.

'' Huh,'' Eishun said as he sat up.

'' I said, I'll do it, '' Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming. '' So when am I leaving?''

''Great, '' Eishun responded with a big smile. "You'll leave in two days.''

''Guess I'll pack my bags, anything else you need?'' Naruto asked.

''Can you give this letter to Father?'' Eishun asked while handing Naruto a letter.

''Sure,'' Naruto said. ''Anything else you need?'' Seeing Eishun shake his head he continued. "I'll take my leave then,'' and walked away.

'' You think I should have told him he was going to an all girls school?'' Eishun asked himself when Naruto was out of view. '' Nah,'' and continued doing his paperwork.

**End of Flashback**

'Stupid Eishun,' Naruto thought and looked around. 'By the way, where are the boys?' He was broken out of his thoughts when somebody suddenly sneezed.

ACHOOO!

'' Kyaaaaa!''

He felt a wind and looked around only to be met by an eyeful of panties and immediately closed his eyes while trying to suppress the blush that made its way on his face.

After hearing an announcement, stating the train was approaching Mahora Academy, he opened his eyes and prepared to exit the train. But after the doors opened things became hectic as every person in there began running at top speed to the school building using things like roller-skates and skateboards.

'' **To All Students: This is the Guidance Committee. This week is Zero Late attendances week. And it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up! Any Students late this week will be issued a Yellow Card! Please try to arrive with plenty time to spare.''**

Getting over his shock Naruto also started to run towards to school building.

**30 minutes later**

'WHERE THE HELL AM I,' a frustrated Naruto mentally screamed as he was walking in the school building when he suddenly bumped into someone and felt something soft. Looking up, he saw that he had walked into woman. Naruto noticed she had green hair, brown eyes and was wearing glasses when he suddenly realized that his head was currently resting on her *ahem* quite large bosom. He quickly jumped backed.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was an accident1'' Naruto shouted hurriedly and bowed quickly in hope that she wouldn't beat him up.

''It's alright,'' the woman began and smiled. ''But what are you doing here boy, are you lost?''

One of Naruto's eyes twitched at the boy comment. He was a teenager damn it.

''Yeah, I have an appointment with the headmaster,'' Naruto began as he scratched the back of his head. ''But as you see I'm kind off lost,'' Naruto said and laughed sheepishly.

''Well if you need to go the headmaster, why don't you take you there,'' the woman said with an amused smile while she started to walk.

''Sure,'' Naruto chirped while he was following her. ''Thanks Miss …?''

''Shizuna,'' the now identified Shizuna said. ''Minamoto Shizuna''

''Well nice to meet you Minamoto-san,'' Naruto said with a big smile while holding out his hand which she shook ''I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Nice to meet you too, Naruto-san. By the way you can call me Shizuna and we're here.'' She said and knocked on the door, which was met by a 'come in'. Opening the door, she stepped inside while dragging Naruto with her and said, '' Konoe-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here for you.''

''Thank you Shizuna-kun, can you get Takamichi for me?,'' asked an old man, who had an oddly shaped bald head, giant bushy eyebrows and long pierced earlobes to Shizuna, who nodded.

''Thanks for your help again, Shizuna-san,'' Naruto said to Shizuna, who just said 'You're welcome' and left.

''Hohoho! It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun,'' Konoe began. ''I almost thought you wouldn't come.''

''Yeah, yeah nice to see you too old man, '' Naruto said with a grin. '' Sorry I'm late, I was kind off lost.'' He sheepishly explained

''Why didn't you just use that shunshin technique of your?'' Konoe asked amused.

''…''

''…''

''…''

Naruto could swear he heard a certain bird scream 'baka'.

''You forgot, didn't you?'' Konoe asked and laughed heartily when he saw Naruto drop his head in embarrassment.

''Anyway,'' Konoe started seriously. ''If things get too hard for you, you will have to return home.''

''Don't worry Old man. Nothing is too hard for Uzumaki Naruto! Muahahahah!'' Naruto said, giving the old man the thumbs up, while laughing boisterous in the end.

''Hohoho, that's nice to hear Naruto-kun.''

''By the way, what am I supposed to do?'' The blonde asked, gaining a sweat drop of the old man.

''Ehhhh you don't know?'' the old man asked with a sweat drop, which grew when he saw the blond laugh sheepishly. He shook his head. The blonde sure was interesting.

''Hohoho, you're going to teach Japanese to a few classes.'' The old man said while handing him a schedule.

''Japanese huh... that'll be easy.'' Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. '' So when do I have to begin?''

'' Tomorrow,'' Konoe said when they suddenly heard a knock and Konoe said 'Come in'.

''You called me, Konoe-sama?'' A tall man in a suit asked. The man had grey/white hair, beard and was wearing glasses.

''Ah yes Takamichi-kun, I want you to take Naruto to class 2-A to meet his roommates,'' Konoe said, gesturing to the blonde.

Takamichi, who just now saw the blonde, smiled. ''Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun,'' he said but was met with a glare. ''I guess you're still mad about that ramen accident,'' he stated with a sweat drop while walking out of the Headmaster's room.

''Bye old man,'' Naruto said to the old man who just waved and followed Takamichi.

''Hohoho! I feel like I forgot something,'' the Headmaster said to himself but just shrugged his shoulders and continued doing his paperwork

* * *

><p>Right now we see Takamichi and our blonde hero, who kept glaring at Takamichi, walk together as Takamichi sighed. He tried to talk with the blond but just received the silent treatment in return. ''I guess I'll have to treat you on some ramen later,'' he said, letting his head drop while mentally he was crying at the idea of what'll happen to his wallet.<p>

''Yay!'' Naruto, who had stars in his eyes, cheered. ''Nice to see you too, 'Michi,'' he chirped with a big smile. They kept walking until his face suddenly crunched into thought.

''Ne ne 'Michi, I have a question,'' he started and continued when he saw the older man nod his head. ''Why are there so many girls here, I mean I have yet to see any boys.''

''Nobody told you that this was an all girls school?'' Takamichi asked/stated with a sweat drop.

Naruto, who had stopped dead in his track, started to sweat bullets.

''All girls school as in a school full of girls?'' he asked anxiously while looking at older man who nodded.

''…''

''…''

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' Naruto screamed and ran away. Leaving one shocked and startled Takamichi behind who soon chased after him.

**15 Minutes later**

''Let me go 'Michi-teme!'' a bounded and struggling Naruto, who was dragged by Takamichi, screamed.

''Hahaha,'' Takamichi laughed. ''I never knew you were afraid of women.''

''I'm not afraid of women!'' The blond shouted. ''I just fear them, especially the ones with blood fetish,'' he quietly added and shuddered thinking about a certain purple haired kunoichi.

Takamichi just laughed and stopped walking

''We're here,'' Takamichi laughed and untied Naruto, who knows what the girls would think if they saw him walk in with a bounded blonde. They had quite an imagination. ''Now don't you dare run away.''

''Like I can run away while you're here," the blond muttered and then took a glance at the door and gulped.

'It's alright Naruto, you can do this you're awesome. Hell yeah I am awesome, nothing can beat me MUAHAHAHA!' the blond thought with newfound confident, as he saw Takamichi approach the door, only for that confidence to deflate when thought, 'But what if they're like Anko?' the blond thought with fear as he looked around, hoping to find a escape route.

**Naruto imagination**

Naruto was gagged and bonded to a chair and was sitting in front of a class full of Ankos who were looking at Naruto with scary faces.

''Naruto-sensei let's play,'one Anko said while walking closer to Naruto, who was sweating bullets.

Then out of no where Naruto's cheek got cut and someone licked the blood and said, ''did you really think you could escape me, Foxy-chan.'' And then laughed sadistically while Naruto cried anime tears

**End Naruto imagination**

Takamichi, who looked over his shoulders at Naruto, had to sweat drop. Whoever made Naruto fear women did a good job.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Konoha a certain snake summoning kunoichi sneezed while eating dango and cursed whoever made her sneeze.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto a shinobi should always keep his head cool, even if he lands in the most difficult situation. Freaking out would only make things worse.<em>

'Hai sensei' Naruto thought as he remembered his late sensei's words and tried to relax.

Takamichi opened the door and walked to a little brat while Naruto followed him. Naruto looked at the class for a second and breathed out in relieve. There were no Ankos so he was save, for now.

''Takamichi, how can I help you and who's your friend?'' The little brat asked while the class just looked and wondered the same

''Negi this is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto,'' Takamichi said while gesturing at the blonde. ''He's going to be your class's Japanese teacher and you're new roommate along with Konoka and Asuna-kun.''

''…''

''…''

"" An orange haired girl screamed. ''First we have a little brat as Homeroom teacher and now another brat who's going to be our Japanese teacher!''

Naruto got a tick mark at the 'brat' comment and shouted at the orange haired girl, ''Oi Who're you calling brat, stupid girl!'' and then pouted while thinking 'I'm not a little brat.'

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

'What the...' was the only thing Naruto could think before he was surrounded by girls.

''WHERE ARE YOU FROM?''

''HOW OLD ARE YOU?''

''DO YO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?''

Naruto tried not to freak out as the girls hugged, snuggled and cuddled him. Some even pinched his butt. He looked at Takamichi who was laughing and glared at him.

''Now now girls give Naruto-sensei some space,'' Takamichi said. He really didn't want to anger the blonde otherwise his poor wallet would pay. Most of the girls returned to their seat while one redhead stayed behind.

''Naruto-sensei, I'm Asakura Kazumi, 2-A's reporter, can I ask you a few questions?'' Asakura asked.

'Why can't I just pull a Kakashi,' the blond mentally whined knowing it would save a lot of troubles but said, ''Sure, go ahead.''

''First question: How old are you?'' Asakura asked as a lot of girls looked at him as if expecting something.

The blonde gulped and said, ''I'm fourteen years old.''

As soon as he said that a lot of the girls squealed.

''Second question: Where are you from.''

''I'm from Kyoto,'' Naruto smiled before he looked at a black haired girl, who seemed to be glaring daggers at him when she heard Kyoto. Why was she glaring at him? He had no idea. Maybe it was that time of the month.

''Last question,'' Asakura began, making a lot of girls pay attention. ''Do you have a girlfriend.''

'SAY YES' ''Uh… n-no,'' Naruto stuttered and Asakura, who was smiling, walked back to her seat after thanking the blonde while a lot of girls smiled to themselves. Shit, this was not good, now they knew he was single and could harass him. As he let his head drop, Naruto felt someone glare at him and looked up to see a bells wearing girl glare at him. He raised his eyebrow and asked, ''what's your problem?''

''I REFUSE to live with somebody like you,'' the girl screamed and glared at Naruto while the others sighed, knowing this would happen.

''Tch like I want to live with somebody like you,'' the annoyed blond said and then pointed accusingly at her, ''who knows what you'll do to me while I sleep, you pervert.''

''WHAT! Who's a pervert you stupid blond brat,'' she shouted while Naruto just looked bored.

'Now's a great moment to pull a Kakashi' ''Hmmm You said something?'' Naruto asked trying to sound bored but smirked mentally when he saw the girl fume.

Takamichi, who looked from the sidelines, decided to interfere before a fight broke out and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, ''Well thanks for your time Negi-sensei but I think it's better if Naruto and I leave.'' And with that he and Naruto left the classroom.

* * *

><p>After he left the classroom with Takamichi, Naruto decided it was a good time for some work out and left to train in the forest. After that he got bored and decided to search Takamichi. Right now he was walking towards 2-A's classroom where Takamichi probably would be.<p>

''I love you… I love you sensei.''

'WTF isn't that the voice of that stupid girl' Naruto thought and walked faster to see what was happening. When he arrived at the scene he was met with the sight of the stupid girl leaning into that Negi-kid for a kiss.

''I didn't know you were a shota-con, stupid woman'' Naruto said loudly making the stupid girl and Negi jump apart. ''Well don't mind me you can continue with whatever you were doing. Just wait a few years till you begin with the adult things,' Naruto said with a bored tone and started to walk away or at least tried to walk away but couldn't because the stupid girl started to strangle him while the kid started to freak out.

''Who's a shota-con you stupid blonde!'' the stupid girl screamed while strangling and shaking him. Damn, she sure had a strong grip.

''Well you did try to kiss him,'' The blonde stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone which only made the girl angrier.

''I was practicing on confessing to Takahata-sensei,'' she screamed and stopped shaking him.

''You do know that Takamichi isn't a kid,'' the blonde deadpanned, ticking the girl further off.

''Of course I do! Who do you think I am? A stupid girl?'' the girl screamed as she started to shake and strangle him again

The blonde was attempted to nod his head but didn't want the face the girl's wrath. ''Hmmm I see you're one of those kind of girls,'' he choked out in a bored tone.

''What's that supposed to mean!'' She screamed as she started to shake him harder.

''Asuna-san you should let go of Naruto-san,'' the kid said while waving his arms but was ignored by the orange haired girl as she continued strangling the blond but stopped when a flesh of light appeared. Looking up they saw Asakura and a few other girls.

''Asuna! Stop harassing Naruto-sensei!'' a blond girl shouted as she saw Asuna strangle her soon-to-be Japanese teacher. Asuna just glared at the girl and dropped Naruto who had swirls in his eyes.

''Geez woman, you didn't have to shake me that hard,'' the blonde said while standing up and shooting an annoyed glare at Asuna which she returned.

''Then don't act like an idiot besides I have name you know, us it,'' she growled annoyed. She had a name so he could at least use it damn it. Besides she started to get annoyed by being called 'woman' or 'stupid girl'. Ugh this idiotic blonde really annoyed her. Why were blondes so annoying?

''Sure woman,'' the blonde dismissed the orange haired girl, who tried to attack him again but was held back by the brat. He was about to leave when he felt someone pull on his clothes. Looking behind he saw two ten year old looking girls. Both had orange/pink hair and looked identical to each other except for the fact that one had long pigtails while the other had buns on her head

''Ne ne Naruto-sensei where were you? We wanted to invite you to Negi-sensei's 'welcome party' but we couldn't find you,'' the one with pigtails pouted.

''But since you're here now, join us,'' she grinned as she dragged Naruto to 2-A's classroom while the others followed.

After the party the students made their way towards their dorms. Naruto, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were walking together towards the train.

''So, do you have a place to stay?'' Asuna asked Naruto and Negi after she was finished in lecturing Negi.

''Umm… no…'' Negi said while Naruto shook his head.

''You can stay with us,'' Asuna said while Naruto and Negi looked at her in surprise. ''Well I may have said a little too much back then,'' she said while twirling her hair between her fingers and winked at Negi. ''But if you work hard, you'll be a good teacher one day too.'' Then she looked at Naruto, ''and I guess we can let you stay too, Blondie.'' As annoying as the blonde was, she just couldn't leave him outside in the cold.

Naruto just looked at her with wide eyes and took a few steps back and pointed at her accusingly, ''Oi, who're you and what did you do to the stupid girl?''

''What's that supposed to mean!'' she screamed with a few tick marks and lunged at him while he dodged her. Yep that was the stupid girl.

''So I can stay with you guys?'' Asuna, who seemed to be muttering about stupid annoying blondes, just nodded her head. '' Should I be afraid of losing my innocence?'' he asked her while looking suspiciously at her.

BAM

One second he was looking suspiciously at her and another second he was lying on the ground with a bump on his head while Konoka poked his sides to check whether he was alive. Groaning, Naruto stood up and looked at Asuna.

''Thanks, I guess,'' Naruto smiled warmly at her while the wind blew in is hair making him look cool in Asuna's eyes. But like always the blonde had to ruin the moment and pointing comically at her and pouted, ''But you didn't have to hit me.''

''Whatever lets go,'' Asuna said as she and the others started to walk.

ACHOOOO

KYAAAA

''You did it again!''

Naruto just smiled. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad, besides the girls weren't that bad. Although, on second thought, he had to watch out for that green haired, glasses wearing girl. That girl just gave him bad vibes, and the way she looked at him. It was like he was a piece of meat and she was a lion, a hungry one at that. He shuddered, one thing was sure the girl was dangerous. He shook his head and shouted, ''Oi, Wait for me!'' And ran after the othersto catch them up.

* * *

><p> <strong>AN: Yo KuroKaitoKitsune here and this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As you guys probably noticed I've made a lot of grammar mistakes. So if you're a Beta-reader PM me, please. Also if you have questions about how Naruto ended in the Negima world, don't worry they'll be answered in the later chapters. Btw, I'm sorry the first chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer. Review or PM me if you have any advice, criticism or ideas. Same goes for the pairing<strong>


	2. First Few Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

**A/N: Yo, sorry for the late update. Thanks for al the reviews and all the other stuff. I'm not really happy with the second chapter but I guess I'll just have to work harder for the next chapter.**

** Teiki: I'm not really sure… maybe 11...**

** A note about Naruto's fear: He's not going to fear girls all the time. I mean he fears girls but not to the extend that he can't even stand in front of them He'll have his moments but for the rest he's just going to be careful around them.**

** As for the pairings (not definite)**

** Naruto: Asuna, Yuna, Sakurako, Chisame, Kazumi, Chizuru**

**Maybe: Haruna, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Kaeda, Ayaka, Theodora, Akira, Takane**

** Negi: Nodoka, Yue, Ako, Ku Fei, Eva, Chachamaru, Anya**

**Maybe: Ayaka, Akira**

** Kotaro: Natsumi, Mei, Madoka**

* * *

><p>2. Chapter<p>

''_So you wanted to say something to me, Asuna-kun?'' Takamichi asked/stated. In front of him stood a flustered Asuna who was twiddling her fingers and looking down. Negi stood behind her with a cauldron that had hearts on it and Naruto stood beside him._

''_T…Takahata-sensei, I…I made you some tea,'' Asuna said as she held out a cup towards her crush. ''It's really good… Would you like some.''_

_Takahata accepted the cup and said, ''Hmmm this is a love potion, isn't it? There's no need for that'' _

''_Ehhh what do you mean,'' she said, trying to sound innocently while Naruto snorted._

''_Because I've been in love with you for a long time,'' he laughed, making her shocked. Then he cupped her cheek and inched closer for a kiss. ''Asuna-kun.''_

''_T... Takahata-sensei-sensei..'' she said softly and closed her eyes as her ex-teacher's lips came closer and closer._

**-End dream-**

Asuna slowly opened her eyes only to find herself kissing a little brat's forehead.

…

…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was this noise that woke Naruto up from his dream about ramen. Jumping out of his futon, he took a taijutsu stance and looked around in hope to find out what was wrong only to find Asuna and the brat together in bed. He sighed and slipped out of his taijutsu stance. Suddenly it dawned on him.

He pointed accusingly at Asuna, ''so it wasn't my innocence you were after but the brat's!'' Then he looked at Negi and said, ''don't worry gaki, I won't let that shota-con do anything to y_ OOF'' that's all he could say before a pillow hit him on the face, courtesy Asuna, and fell on the ground.

"Stop calling me a shota-con!" Asuna screamed at Naruto who was groaning.

''I'd say, stop acting like one'' Naruto muttered with an annoyed look as he stood up and stretched out. ''Jeez, harassing little brats, find a new hobby, shota-con,'' he muttered quietly to himself.

''And you,'' she pointed at Negi,'' What the do you think you're doing sleeping in my bed!''

''A-Asuna-san I'm sorry, it's just I'm used to sleeping with onee-chan.'' Negi tried to explain as Konoka started to wake up.

''WH-what! God, you're such a kid!'' Asuna said. Naruto just gave her a deadpan stare.

''Stop acting like you didn't like it, you shota-con. Besides I bet_'' he started but stopped as soon as he saw her give him that, that damnable, evil smile and hid behind Konoka who was stretching out.

''Wah it's already 5 am!'' Asuna shouted as soon as she saw the alarm clock and started to dress, very, very fast. '' Konoka, I'm leaving,'' she said and left.

''Asuna-san, where are you going?'' the brat asked but Asuna had already left, so Konoka answered.

''Nnnn... Her part time job,'' she answered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Naruto just raised an eyebrow. ''I'll make breakfast for you. Do you like sunny side up or scrambled.'' She asked as she put on an apron.

''Sunny side up, please,'' the brat answered.

''Same here,'' Naruto smiled at the cheerful girl. He was glad Eishun's daughter was happy. ''Ne, I'm going to take a quick shower ok,'' he picked some clothes and went to the bathroom.

*10 min later*

''Stupid tie,'' a newly dressed and annoyed Naruto muttered as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit with an orange burnt dress shirt and black dress shoes. His hair was less spiky as it was still a little bit damp. He glared vehemently at his left hand, where he was holding a black tie.

''Ara ara having trouble with your tie, Naruto-sensei,'' he looked up to see the amused faces of Konoka and Negi. Konoka shook her head and made her way to her blonde sensei. When she stood in front of him, she grabbed his tie.

''Wha-what are_'' the blonde began but was cut off by the brunette.

''Well since Naruto-sensei can't tie his tie I'll do it for him,'' she said as began to tie his tie. The blonde couldn't help but stare at her cheerful face. It was strange; normally he wouldn't feel this comfortable with a girl. But then again, this was Eishun's daughter, She probably reminded him of her father, which was probably the reason he felt so comfortable with her.

''There,'' she said as she patted the tied tie as she looked at him with a smile, which brought a smile on Naruto's face. ''Now go eat your breakfast.'' She said while holding a mallet threateningly causing Naruto to sweat drop. Where the hell did she get that mallet from? He shook his head and smiled.

''Arigatou, Konoka-san,'' he said as he began eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>''Ah jeez, I was late for my job,'' Asuna said as she, Konoka, Negi and Naruto were running towards school, '' I should've never agreed on letting someone like you stay with us!''<p>

''Euuuh but it wasn't my fa_,'' Negi began but was cut off by Konoka.

''You two sure don't get along very well...,'' she said smiling.

''Pfft I bet baka-chan is just mad that she couldn't stay in bed with the brat,'' Naruto shook his head as he was running while trying to avoid getting close to any other girls. He wouldn't allow them to grope him like they did in the train.

''ARGH how many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't like that. I was dreaming about Taka_'' Asuna began but stopped as she realized what she was going to say.

Naruto gave her a deadpan stare, ''Ta-Takamichi? You were having dreams about Takamichi? How naughty of you, baka-chan,'' he laughed and avoided a few punches.

After arriving at school, Naruto waved them goodbye and made his way towards 3-B's classroom. He was still a little nervous since this would be the first time he'd teach a class. As he arrived at 3-B's classroom he gulped and thought, 'hopefully I'll still have my innocence after this hour,' and opened the door.

He walked to the teacher's desk and said,'' Yo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be your new Japanese teacher.'' Outwardly he was smiling but mentally he was crying anime tears. 'Shit bad looks, bad looks.'

**LATER**

After finishing his classes, Naruto walked to the fountain where he had agreed to meet Negi.

'Damn it, do they have to touch me every time I get near them.' he thought while walking. Damn those stupid girls for touching him. He just hoped his other classes wouldn't be like that. He shuddered at the thought.

As he finally arrived at the fountain, he saw Negi sitting there while three girls were running away. Raising an eyebrow he went to the brat and asked, '' what was that about?''

Negi just shrugged his shoulders before he looked depressed.

Naruto noticed to look and put a hand on his shoulder, ''you had a bad day?''

The brat nodded, ''I made Asuna-san mad again.''

Naruto blinked. That was the reason he was depressed? He made baka-chan mad. ''Pfft don't worry kiddo, I make her mad all the time,'' he said as he dismissed the brat's depression

Negi sweat dropped, ''Bu-but she was really mad at me. She didn't even look or talk to me in the class.''

''You got her to shut up?'' Naruto asked as he looked at Negi with big eyes, ''how the hell did you do that! She keeps nagging and nagging when she's mad at me.'' Why was fate so unfair? He sighed. Maybe if he started to annoy his classes then they would ignore him too.

Negi's sweat drop only grew bigger, ''that's not the point, you know,'' he sighed and started to search in his bag. After he was finished, he was holding a test tube with rainbow colored pills inside it.

''Are those the Seven Colored Magic Pills?'' Naruto asked as he saw what the brat was holding.

''Yes_ I mean n-no!'' the brat started to freak out. Stupid, stupid him. How could he be so careless in front of someone who didn't know about magic…? He blinked, ''wait how do you know that these are the seven colored magic pills?''

Naruto blinked. ''Why wouldn't I know?'', he asked and tilted his head. Wasn't that common knowledge for mages? He continued thinking until it dawned on him, ''Ooooh don't worry kiddo, I already know about those things.''

Negi let sighed out of relieve before looking at Naruto. ''Does that mean that Naruto-san is also a mage?'' an excited Negi asked. Maybe they could train together.

''Me,'' the blonde asked, pointing at himself, ''Naaaw,'' he responded, making Negi deflate a little.

Eishun had tried to teach him some basic spells but he always used chakra instead of Magic. In the end he managed to do little things but as those things weren't helpful in real battles he concentrated on using his chakra and kenjutsu.

Naruto shook his head, now was not the time to think about those things. He looked at Negi and smiled, ''Ne gaki, since I'm finished with my classes, how about some help of me with your class?'' Sometimes he really hated himself and his good heart. The brat nodded and smiled happily.

* * *

><p>''I don't want it,'' Asuna said as she walked away from Negi and Naruto.<p>

''But Asuna-san if you think that I'm trying to trick you, I'm not. All you have to do is drink a little bit, '' Negi said while she just trembled in anger.

''Come on baka-chan the brat worked hard for your love potion, '' Naruto tried to convince her.

"I told you I don't want it!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed the bottle, ''But if you're so sure why don't you drink it!'' she yelled as she pushed the bottle in Naruto's mouth.

The blonde gagged and pulled the bottle out of his mouth, ''what the hell, why me!''

Asuna just ignored him and looked at Negi, ''See nothing happened.'' She didn't start loving the idiot so the love potion didn't work, right?

Naruto just sighed in relieve. 'At least I don't have to deal with any girls,' he thought but froze as soon as he felt two arms encircle around his waist. ''Naruto-kun, you're really handsome, you know.''

Looking behind to find the source of the voice, he saw a blushing Konoka. Gulping, Naruto looked at the class and saw that all the girls, except for Asuna, had hearts in their eyes and were walking towards him. Silently crying anime tears he had only one thought, 'I'm going to get raped,' not even a second later the girls tackled him and tried to undress him.

''Oi oi keep your hands off of my pants!'' a freaked out Naruto shouted as a purple haired girl tried to take off his pants.

After sacrificing his jacket, Naruto finally escaped the girls and ran away. Running for another few minutes, Naruto ended in the library and locked the door behind him. Breathing out in relieve, he slumped down the door to sit down.

''Naruto-sensei…? '' Hearing his name he looked up only to see a green haired girl with rectangular glasses walking to him. What was her name again? Saotome Haruna, right?

'Shit of all the girls I could end up with, it just had to be her,' the now bullet sweating blonde thought. Damn it, this girl wouldn't show any mercy and would just ravage him. He just hoped that she didn't have a blood fetish. He shuddered at the thought. One Anko was more than enough.

While Naruto was busy thinking, Haruna, who started to get influenced by the love potion, started to unbutton her top and quickly jumped on Naruto and straddled his hips, taking the blonde by surprise.

The surprised blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked up only to see a lustfully grinning and topless girl.

''Co-could you g-get off me?'' the nervous blonde asked with blood streaming out of his nose. 'O MY GAWD, I'M GOING TO GET RAPED.'

Haruna just laughed perversely. '' You'll do well for my research, Naruto-sensei. Now lets see what do you hide under those pants,'' she said as her hands rested on his waistband of his pants.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!,'' a voice shouted and not even a second later the door was kicked in and went towards Haruna's head, making her lose conscious.

Looking up, Naruto saw Asuna and jumped towards her for a hug,'' Baka-chan , you're my hero_ BWAAH,'' only for Asuna to kick him full force away and knock him out.

''Asuna-san wasn't that a little too hard,'' Negi asked with Naruto's jacket in his arms.

''Well didn't you say that the fastest way to break the spell was to knock him out,'' she defended herself. She really didn't kick him for pay back or something. Nope, it was to break the spell. Pffft Sure, blame the spell.

''Did you really have to kick me that hard, baka-chan?'' Naruto groaned, slowly waking up while nursing the bump on his head.

''Stop whining, it's not like I had any other choices,'' she huffed and crossed her arms. Naruto stood up and dusted off his clothes.

''Oh yeah that reminds me, could you come here for a second, baka-chan?'' Naruto asked Asuna, who raised an eyebrow and walked hesitantly towards him. When she stood in front of him, Naruto groped her breast and squeezed it, making her moan, him satisfied and Negi's jaw drop.

''WHAT THE HELL, YOU PERVERT!" Asuna screamed as soon as she realized what the blonde was doing and punched him away.

''Oi oi matte!'' the blonde shouted as he started to back away from Asuna, who was walking towards him with a black aura around her. ''I just wanted to make whether you were really a girl or not.''

A vein popped out on Asuna's forehead. ''And why wouldn't I be a girl hmm?'' she asked him with a dangerously sweet voice that made Naruto gulp.

''We-well since b-baka-chan didn't get under the influence of the love potion, I thought maybe baka-chan is a boy,'' he said but then gained a thoughtful look, ''but then again, maybe it doesn't work if you're into girls.'' Oh shit, damn him and his big mouth.

The vein on Asuna's forehead grew bigger. So that was how he thought about her, huh. She cracked her knuckles and her eyes gained a manically glint as she started to walk towards him again.

Naruto, who saw her approach, did the only thing he could think of. ''I'M SO SORRY, HAVE MERCY!'' he begged on his knees.

Asuna smiled sweetly. ''Sorry it seems that I'm out of mercy,'' Asuna said and started to beat him up.

One beating later we see a flesh of lump, a satisfied Asuna, who went to Haruna to dress her, and a horrified Negi. The boy had learned a lesson. Never get on the bad side of Kagurazaka Asuna. He shuddered.

The flesh of lump groaned, stood up and shook itself revealing it to be Naruto. ''Jeez woman, ever heard of holding back?'' Naruto groaned while Asuna just shot him a glare. After she was finished dressing Haruna, she walked towards Naruto and Negi, wincing slightly, something the blonde noticed.

''Oi, are you alright?'' Naruto asked, mentally he cringed. Stupid question. Of course she wasn't ok. Otherwise she wouldn't wince.

Asuna just nodded, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She just had to be stubborn, didn't she? He signed and kneeled in front of her with his back facing her.

''What are you doing?'' Asuna asked Naruto.

'I'm going to carry you,'' he sighed.

''Wh-what I already told you_'' she began but was cut off by Naruto.

''I'm not stupid, you know,'' the blonde began while looking straightforward. ''I can see that something is wrong with your leg. I don't know what but you were wincing while walking.'' Then he looked at her and said, ''I know that we're not the best friends but right now you're hurt and as your teacher, I have to help my students when they need me.'' He smiled, ''besides see it as a thank you for saving me.''

Asuna sighed and blushed slightly. ''Thanks, I guess,'' she said as she moved closer and put her arm around his neck while he held her legs and stood up.

''Don't mention it,'' The blonde said as he started to walk back towards the classroom the pick up their stuff with Negi following him.

Asuna rested her head on one the back of his neck and closed her eyes as she was carried by the blonde. Uzumaki Naruto, huh. She didn't know what to think of the blonde. One moment he was acting bored and childish with no care for the world while teasing and annoying her, while another moment he was acting cool and mature like, dare she say it, Takahata-sensei. She smiled softly as she heard him talk with Negi. Even though she didn't know him very long, one thing was for sure; Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a bad guy, not at all.

* * *

><p>The next day was quite the same. Naruto and Negi taught classes and then got harassed by their students.<p>

Right now Naruto was playing basketball with Yuna. The blonde had abandoned his jacket at the sidelines of the court while the sleeves of his undershirt were rolled up to his elbows with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Shocking, right. You may ask; Why? Well it went like this…

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was walking towards 2-A's class. Today would be his first time teaching them. Walking inside the classroom, he quickly caught an eraser that was heading towards his head.

He looked at the eraser and then at the class and smiled. ''Thanks for the eraser,'' he said as he walked towards the desk, avoiding all the other pranks, making the twins snap their fingers and shocking the others.

''YOU'RE LATE,'' Asuna shouted after getting over her shock.

And late he was. 10 minutes to be precisely. It wasn't his fault. Blame ramen for being so delicious and irresistible.

''Hai hai,'' he dismissed the girl and sighed. He really didn't feel like teaching them now, especially not after the last class he had. Ugh, his butt still hurt. ''Well since this is the first time I'm teaching you, how about we do introductions?'' He began and looked around to see if anybody was disagreeing with him. Seeing nobody disagree he continued, ''Just state your name, likes, dislikes and dream.''

''…''

''…''

The blonde sweat dropped as he saw the class look expectantly at him. ''… I guess I'll go first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, playing basketball and pulling pranks. I dislike traitors and people who look down on others. As for my dream… I'm not really sure.'' Then he pointed at a girl with brown eyes and hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head. ''Why don't you go next.''

The girl smiled and waved her hand. ''Yo! My name is Akashi Yuna. My likes are my dad, guns and playing basketball! My dislikes are bad clothes, shirts hanging out and people who live a sloppy lifestyle. My dream for the future is to marry my dad and to become the greatest basketball player!'' Then she grinned. ''Ne sensei, how about me and you playing some basketball after school, huh?.''

The blonde teacher almost choked on his salvia. Doing introductions. Bad idea. Damn…

The blonde wanted to decline her offer but then again, he hadn't played basketball in a while. Besides she didn't look dangerous. No purple hair, check. No weapon, check. No snakes, check. No blood fetish…

''Do you have a blood fetish,'' Naruto asked with an anxious look.

''Ehhh… no…?''

No blood fetish, check. ''Great, I'll see you after school I guess,'' the blonde smiled at the girl, not noticing the jealous glares she was getting. ''Next please.''

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto grinned. They had been playing for a while and he hadn't regretted his decision of coming here. Sure, he was playing stiff in the beginning but that changed as soon as she scored her first points. That was when the real fun began. He even forgot about his fear.

In the end the blonde had won and

Yuna was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily while Naruto just looked a little bit red in the face. Both had grins on their faces.

''That was fun! We should do it again,'' the grinning blonde said as he retrieved his jacket from the sidelines. It had really been a while since the last time he had so much fun.

''Sure!'' a grinning Yuna agreed while still sitting on the ground. Naruto walked towards her and offered her a hand that she gladly grabbed. Pulling her up, both of their stomach grumbled making them blush embarrassedly.

''Hehehe I guess all that playing made us hungry,'' the blonde said while scratching the back of his neck.

''Ne since we're both hungry, how about going to Chao Bao Zi,'' Yuna suggested making the blonde smile happily. The blonde had heard that they were serving ramen. He couldn't wait to eat ramen again.

''Sure,'' he chirped as they started to walk towards Chao Bao Zi.

* * *

><p>''Yo,'' Naruto greeted, as he walked inside Asuna's and Konoka's room.<p>

''WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!'' Asuna screamed at Negi.

''And I'm just getting ignored,'' Naruto muttered dejectedly and sighed making the others finally acknowledge him.

''Welcome back, Naruto-sensei,'' Konoka smiled.

''Ah Naruto-san, save me!'' Negi shouted as he ran and hid behind Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the boy's odd behavior.

''What's up with the brat?'' the blonde asked the orange haired girl, who huffed in annoyance.

''Tch it seems that the stupid stinking brat hates taking baths,'' she responded as she crossed her arms and walked closer to the blonde to grab the brat who was hiding behind him. ''So I'm going to wash him myself.''

'Good excuse,' the blonde thought. 'Anko said the same to me.' He still remembered that time when Anko-senpai offered him to wash his hair while they were in the onsen. He didn't know why he took her offer but one thing was for sure, her hands weren't supposed to be trailing towards his legs, damn it. He shuddered at the memory.

''I guess I'll be joining you,'' the blonde said as he went to his bag to grab his swimming trunks. He didn't really feel like leaving the brat with the girl. Who knows what she'd do with him. Besides he needed a bath if he didn't want to start stinking. And he wasn't a kid or an old man so Baka-chan wouldn't be interested in him, right?

* * *

><p>''Impressive,'' Naruto, who was clad in only blue swimming trunks, whistled as he looked at the big bathhouse.<p>

''What are you so embarrassed about? You're just a kid!'' he heard Asuna yell. ''Now take off your clothes!''

Soon Asuna, who was wearing a black one-piece bathing suit, came out of the changing room and threw a naked Negi into the pool.

''Hmm you're pretty good in ripping little kids out of their clothes,'' Naruto commented, making her look at him for the first time since they entered the bathhouse. Both blushed as they took in each others form. ''Don't tell me you're doing these sort of things daily. Maybe I should warn the kindergarten,'' he sniggered and avoided a punch.

''Shut up Blondie,'' the girl huffed and grabbed a struggling Negi, ''and help me clean the brat.''

''Sure, sure woman,''

After several minutes, they finally managed to wash off a struggling Negi and started to talk which each other. Both Naruto and Negi learned that Asuna was an orphan, who was being helped by old man Konoe. But apparently she didn't want to be dependent on him and started to take a job to pay for herself.

Her story affected both Naruto, who gained respect for her, and Negi, who started to cry. This annoyed the girl as she didn't want pity from her little brat of a teacher and started to fight with him while the blonde just continued cleaning himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately their fight stopped as soon as they heard talking coming from the other door and were forced to hide.

''Geh it's lincho and the others.'' Asuna whispered

'This is bad! Shit, what am I going to do! Who knows what they'll do to me if they see me. I don't want to get raped or become a boy toy. Oh God save me!' The blonde mentally wailed. Outwardly he fell against Asuna while his soul came out of his mouth.

''Oi pull yourself together, Blondie'' Asuna whispered while shaking the blonde, who's soul returned into his mouth.

''What are we going to do?'' Naruto whispered back in panic while blushing madly as he heard them talk about a measurements competition to decide who he and Negi where going to room with.

'Shit, this is bad!' Naruto thought while wiping away the blood from his nose. Right now everybody of class 2-A was inside. 'More importantly, What the Hell is wrong with these girls! A breasts competition, really?' Hell, half of the girls didn't even look like middle school students.

''Ne Baka-chan can't go and distract them?'' Naruto asked/whispered.

''Why don't you go and distract them, yourself?'' Asuna whispered back.

''Are you crazy those girls are beasts, they'll eat me as soon as they see me.'' Naruto shuddered.

After waiting for another few minutes, they finally found an opportunity to escape

''Now's our chance to escape,'' Asuna whispered as she and the others climbed out the pool and rushed towards the exit, only to trip while running.

The other girls heard something and looked behind only to gape as they saw Asuna straddling Negi with Naruto, who was holding his head and looking at Negi and Asuna with big eyes, sitting next to them. Most of the girls blushed when they saw their blonde teacher's body.

''Of all the times you could try to rape him, you choose now?'' The blonde asked with a twitching eyebrow, causing all the eyes to turn at him. Feeling the girls' eyes on him, he started to sweat bullets. Gulping, he looked up to try and explain it.

Wrong move.

As soon as he looked up, he was blasted away by his bloody nose and lost consciousness. The last thing he heard and saw was his students crying out 'Naruto-sensei' while running towards him. Forgetting Asuna and Negi, who took this opportunity to escape.

**-End of the Second Chapter-**


	3. Naruto-sama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry it took so long for the third chapter to get published but I've been really busy with school. At the end of this chapter I've got a few questions for you guys, so please read the A/N. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise and yet you could see an orange haired girl and a blonde boy running down the empty streets.<p>

"So,'' Asuna began while sending an annoyed look at the blonde. "What're you doing here again?"

"Mou baka-chan can't you see that I'm running?" Was said blonde's lazy answer which only made a tick mark appear on the orange haired girl's forehead.

The blonde was wearing a black hoody, white shorts and black/white sneakers.

"Ugh I can see that idiot," she growled and clenched fist. "But why are you running here!" she said loudly while pointing accusingly at him.

"Maa maa no need to be so loud," Naruto lectured lazily. "There are still a lot of people sleeping, you know." The blonde yawned, "To answer your question; I'm here to keep you company."

Truth to be told, he was actually planning on going to the forest to train but it seemed that fate had other planes and gave him a stalker, a female in that. Why a girl, damn it! If it was a boy he could just kick his ass or talk with him but a girl? No way in hell he was going to talk with a girl. Who knows what would happen if he would. He could already predict it. One second he would be talking with her and the other second he would be bounded somewhere with the girl on top of him… well at least that would happen if said girl was Anko or some sort of crazy fan girl.

He shivered at the thought of fan girls. Crazy fan girls were bad, especially when they couldn't take no for an answer.

Anyway, just as he was about to return home, he saw Asuna running towards her part-time job and decided to tag along, much to the chagrin of the bells wearing girl, and honestly, he didn't regret his decision. This way he could train (even though it wasn't really training) and annoy the girl.

He was broken out of his thoughts when somebody called him.

"Oi Blondie we're here," Asuna said and walked inside a building named 'Mai Morning news' while Naruto stayed outside waiting patiently a few yards away with his back facing the building.

"No problem! If it's one thing I have confidence in, it's my body! Just leave it to me!" He heard Asuna say, causing him to choke on his salvia and blush while picturing a naked Asuna who was doing a pose.

_'Wh-what the hell is she doing inside!'_ was his only thought before turning around to face the building only to find Asuna walking towards him with two bags full of newspapers… He blinked. All right that wasn't what he was imagining.

"What's with the two bags?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the workers couldn't come because he had a cold, so I decided to go in his place," she answered and started to run or at least she would start running if the hand in front of her didn't stop her.

"Give me one of the bags," Naruto said lazily with his hand still in front of her.

Asuna looked at him surprised before her eyes narrowed. She pushed his hand away and said, "If you think that I'm a weak girl then you're wrong." After that she started to run, leaving a twitching Naruto behind. Damn it, why was that girl so.. so.. damn stubborn.

Turning around he ran after the girl, "Oi you damn woman! When the hell did I say anything about being a weak girl!" Only for said girl to ignore him and run faster. Mumbling about stupid girls, the blonde started to run faster and grabbed her by her shoulder making her stop. "Oi_"

"Excuse me, is that boy bothering you?" They heard a voice next to them ask. Looking at the source of the voice, they saw two officers with bicycles.

'Oh look how lucky I am,' the blonde thought sarcastically while crying anime tears mentally. 'They probably think that I'm harassing her, can you feel the joy' "No si_"

"YES!" Asuna cut him off with her angry reply.

"WHAT!" The blonde yelped. "Oi oi, you're kidding right!" He said/asked while looking wide-eyed at the orange haired girl. Looking at the officers, he saw that one of them started to walk towards them. What the hell did he do to deserve this? This was really bad. Kami-sama, I hate you.

Asuna realized her mistake and quickly grabbed the blonde's arm, "Ah sorry he's with me, we were just having a quarrel," she said while looking at the officers. Needless to say the officers believed her and left. Kami-sama, I love you.

"Geez woman," Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I only wanted to help you besides only running gets boring after a while and I know that you aren't weak, you know." He held his hand out as she reluctantly handed him one of the bags.

"Good girl," he praised while patting her on her head as if she was a dog. "I'll fetch you a kid or old man later, all right?" He laughed while dodging her attacks and started to run.

"For the last time I'm not a shota-con!"

"Hai Hai you only like 'men' under the age of the 11 or above 30, right?" The blonde sniggered

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, kiddo?" Naruto asked a depressed Negi.<p>

At the moment they were in the staff room. The brat was sitting on a chair while the blonde teen was leaning against a desk.

"Naruto-san?" he said, glancing at the teen before looking at the ground. "It's just that… I've been trying to help Asuna-san this morning but instead of helping her it seems that I've only made things more difficult for her."

And it was true. This morning the brat approached him and Asuna while he was gently floating on his staff, which caused Naruto to sweat drop at his recklessness, and tried to help them with Asuna's paper delivery by letting Asuna on his staff. The funny thing was that the staff wouldn't fly while Asuna was sitting on it, which resulted to Negi asking her how much she weighed. Pissed off, by the rude question, the girl hit him and started to run again while the brat followed her. It was pretty funny, at least… for him it was.

"What're you saying brat? Didn't you see how happy she was after that, she even tried to hug you," Naruto said grinning while patting the brat's head.

Negi sweat dropped, "She was trying to kill me…"

"Ehhh really?" Well it wasn't his fault that his vision was coated with blood. Blame that stupid baka-chan for running naked around there room. He could've died from blood loss if he hadn't been pinching his nose. But then again… He shook his head, now was not the time to think about those things.

"You know, Naruto-san," Negi began. "Sometimes I wonder whether I'm even capable of being a teacher."

"I see," The blonde sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "You shouldn't think like that brat. I mean isn't becoming teacher your last part of your training in becoming… that?" he asked while glancing at his staff as to let him know that it had to do with magic. "Besides, everybody makes mistakes kiddo. I mean, even I have sometimes trouble with my classes. We just have to learn of our mistakes and keep doing our best."

Negi glanced at his staff. "You're right! I've got to do my best!"

"That's the spirit, Negi-sensei!"

"Shizune-san / Shizune-sensei!" Naruto and Negi said/yelped, seeing the school councillor/nurse. "What can we do for you?" the brat asked.

"Uhuhu… I have the '2-A after-class list' from Takahata-sensei here for you, Negi-sensei," she said while passing him the list. "Naruto-sensei, the dean wants to talk with you," she said, sending him a smile.

"Hmmm sure," he said and grinned. "Well I guess I'll see you later, gaki," he ruffled the redhead's hair and started to walk. _'I wonder what the old man wants to talk about.'_

* * *

><p>The blonde sighed, "Another bowl, please."<p>

"Had a rough day, sensei?" Chao, a girl from 2-A with brown hair and bun covered caps with braided pigtails sticking out of them, asked while passing him another steaming bowl of ramen.

"You could say that," the blonde answered while digging in.

Ahhh ramen… So delicious…

Finishing the bowl, the blonde couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

"Itai!" Chao yelped as she cut her finger with a knife

"You alright?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Yes," She answered. For a second, Naruto could swear that he saw a glint in those brown eyes of her. "I mean, it kind off made me feel good and hot."

Hearing that, he almost choked on his salvia.

_'What the hell is she? A masochist?_' the blonde twitched.

She brought a hand op to her cheek and cupped it, "Besides don't you enjoy seeing blood spurt around you, ne?"

_'No way in hell I do,'_ the blonde thought as he started to shiver. All right, she was starting to creep him out.

"Or don't you feel like cutting things, ne." She squealed

_'KAMI-SAMA WHY?'_ the blonde screamed mentally in agony. He was shivering and sweating like crazy. Damn, that girl was reminding him so much of Anko-senpai, that it was scary. He even started to see a phantom image of Anko behind her.

"You know, sensei?" Chao began while looking at the blonde teen with a smile.

"H-ha-hai?" the sweating blonde twitched and tried to smile.

"I think that I'm into S&M, ne," Chao answered while toying with a knife.

"Th-that's good for y-you," The blonde managed to squeeze out while thinking, _'As long as you don't include me in your fantasies.'_ Too late.

"Ne sensei do you like bondage? If you wish we_"

The blonde cut her off by laughing awkwardly and gulped. Grabbing his wallet quickly, the blonde gave her the money he owed her and coughed," It was nice talking with you, Chao. B-but… errr… it seems t-that I... uhh… have stuff to do... Yes! I have stuff to do! So goodbye," he said while walking, almost running, away.

The moment Chao Bao Zi wasn't in sight anymore, the blonde sighed in relief. _'Note to myself: Stay away from the brown haired Chibi-Anko.'_

Unknown to him back in Chao Bao Zi Chao was currently laughing her ass off. Messing with her jiji was so much fun.

Said blonde jiji was currently walking towards the brat's location while wondering how he was doing.

"Asuna-san! Please wait!"

"Stop following me!"

Not so good I guess…

Looking towards the source of the voice, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop and twitch at the sight in front of him. Asuna and Negi were running, or flying in Negi's case, out of the school building. But that wasn't important. Ok maybe it was but weren't mages supposed to be secretive about the use of magic here? Then why the hell was that brat flying on his staff while the whole world could see him? Why the hell was he so careless?

All those thoughts vanished the minute he saw Asuna's face when she ran past him. What the… A wave of concern hit him and he couldn't help but follow her.

After some running and shouting the trio finally ended on a beach.

"Y-You actually caught up with me? That's pretty impressive…" Asuna said.

"I guess I'm fast," The blonde said as he stood next to Negi and gazed at the sky.

"Th-this staff can go about as fast as an bike," Negi answered as he sat down

"You guys are pretty stubborn, aren't you?" Asuna said as she sat down with her back against Negi's back. "Just stop these weird plans of making me feel better, ok Negi?"

"We're your teachers, you know," Naruto said while looking at the girl. "It's our job to help our students."

"And helping those in trouble is the job of a Magister Magi," Negi answered making the blonde smile.

"I still think it's weird! Why do try so hard anyway? You're just a kid, you know…"Asuna said glancing at blonde for a second before looking at the kid again.

"That's because…" Negi began as he told them about the person he admired the most the 'Thousand Master' and his dream of meeting him again.

"Ah, sheesh! I get it! I get it already! All I have to do is study, right!" Asuna screamed as she waved her notebook in the air.

"A-asuna-san?"

"You want to be a magis… whatever it was, right? So right now, you've got to do your teacher job properly, right?" The orange haired girl asked while scribbling something on her notebook. "I'll cooperate_" She stopped when she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Naruto standing next to her.

"We'll cooperate with you," Naruto corrected. "I mean, what kind of a teacher would I be when I don't help my fellow teachers and students?" He grinned. "Besides being teacher can be boring, you know."

The brat beamed in happiness and hugged him and Asuna.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

Naruto was currently teaching 2-A. They had 10 minutes left before the bell would ring. Finishing his walk around the classroom to check whether they were doing things right, Naruto checked his watch and decided that it was enough for today.

"Ok class, since you guys have worked good today I'll let you leave earlier than normal," Naruto said as the class cheered and a girl, who had short reddish hair styled with pigtails and two small braids on the bottom, raised her hand.

"Umm Shina-san, do you have any questions?" The blonde teacher asked.

"That's right!" She said while smiling cheerfully. "I've been wondering whether we can call you Naruto since you're our age or almost in some cases."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, if you want to you can call me Naruto," he said before pointing at Asuna. "Except for you!"

"WHAT!" The orange haired girl screamed at the blonde, "And why am I not aloud to call you by your name? Huh Blondie?"

"That's because you're a naughty girl," he answered. "You should call me 'Naruto-sama'." He said while pointing at her once again.

"…"

"…"

"You know what… I take that back… You can call me whatever you want just forget what I said," the blonde said while palming his face. _'Damn that sounded wrong.'_

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

"Naruto-sensei we didn't know you were in those things," one of his student squealed.

"I can call you Naruto-sama if that's what you want sensei," another student commented.

"Well…" the blonde began as he saw that a lot of his students were standing up and inching closer.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

"Well have a nice day, bye!" he said before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Negi and Naruto were both in the teachers lounge. Both were busy with grading papers and preparing things for next class… well Negi was. Naruto was busy reading manga.<p>

"So are you two coming along in your teaching?" Shizune asked.

"I guess we are," the blonde answered as he scratched the back of his neck. "Although some of the classes still don't take me that serious since I'm young."

"I have the same problem," Negi said. "Since I'm younger I tend to get treated like a kid and nobody comes to see me for advice or anything."

"Hehe… Well that can't be helped, can it?" Shizune responded.

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, two of Negi's students stormed inside the room.

"WAAAH SENSEI!" They cried out.

"Yes?" Negi asked with a sweat drop.

"T-there's a school fight in the school grounds," the silver haired girl said with tears.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei!" The pink haired one cried out.

"Ehh! Who would do a terrible thing like that?" Negi asked as he stood up and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san let's go, we have to stop this fight."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed before smiling sheepishly. "But first I have to use the bathroom." Que face faults. "Go ahead Negi, I'll catch you up," he said as he started to walk towards the restroom.

When Naruto arrived to see what was happening, he saw a large fight scene with Asuna and Ayaka in the midst of it fighting the high school girls. Negi was standing on the side trying to stop the fight, while flailing his arm frantically over his head. Seeing that more girls wanted to join the fight, he decided that it was time for him to step in.

"Oi, what do you girls think you're doing!" An annoyed voice shouted.

The fighting stopped and all of the girls turned to the source of the voice to see Naruto walking towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Naruto-sama!" Sakurako shouted causing Naruto to face fault.

"Don't call me that, please!" He shouted back at her with a twitching eye before turning to face the high school girls. "What are you girls…? Oi… why are you looking at me like that?" _'Not again.'_

Before he even knew it the girls surged towards him and cuddled him.

"Kyaaa! You must be the rumoured teenage teacher."

"He's so cute and handsome!"

"Look at his whiskers!"

"Kyaaa! Let me touch his whiskers!" one girl said while touching his whiskers. As soon as she started to pet his cheeks, the blonde froze, his bangs covered his eyes and he started to tremble while clenching his fists.

Slowly the older girls backed away, scared that they angered the blonde teacher.

_'It seems that they angered the Blondie,'_ Asuna thought with other students and Negi mirroring her thoughts.

Naruto, with his bangs still covering his eyes, slowly turned his head towards the girl that petted his cheeks, making said girl straighten up in fear.

Just when the girls thought that the blonde would explode, the blonde did the unexpected and launched himself towards the girl and rubbed his cheeks against her cheeks while making purring sounds causing everybody, excluding Naruto and the girl, to face fault.

The high school girls soon recovered and let out another 'Kyaaa' before joining the other girl in petting Naruto's whiskers.

_'Damn it, I want to pet sensei's whiskers too,'_ Sakurako and a few other girls thought.

_'Kukuku so his whiskers are his weakness,'_ A certain perverted mangaka thought while planning on how she could get her blonde sensei with her new achieved information.

Asuna was slowly standing up with a dark aura covering her, making her classmates inch away from her.

"You. Stupid. **Blondieeee!**" she screamed while running at the blonde. She quickly grabbed him out of her seniors' hands and started to shake and strangle him. What she didn't expect was for her blonde teacher to grasp her hands and remove them from his neck.

"Stop!" he shouted at the seniors, who were preparing on attacking Asuna. "Don't you think it that it is your job to be more mature and set an example for your underclassmen as high school students?" He asked seriously, catching most of the students in surprise as they didn't except their laidback teacher to act like that.

The high school girls bowed their heads down in shame. Naruto sighed and turned his attention to middle school girls. "And you guys know better, as fighting is not approved of in this school. Especially you two." Naruto said while looking at Asuna and Ayaka, making Ayaka feel ashamed of herself while Asuna just looked away. Both were blushing a bit.

"The worst is that you guys ignored Negi-sensei," Naruto said while glancing at the kid, who perked up when he heard his name. "Even though he's a child, he's still a teacher and you should show respect to your teachers. Now apologize to him."

All the girls quietly apologized to Negi.

Turning to look at the high school girls, Naruto said, "Why don't you girls go somewhere else, I would like to talk to the other girls in a more private setting."

"Yes sir," they said before leaving.

After some scolding, courtesy Naruto, 2-A also left and Negi and Naruto were the only ones left.

_'Wow Naruto-san is such a good teacher,'_ Negi thought. _'But I won't lose to him! I'd better do my best too!'_

"Oi gaki," Naruto called out, breaking Negi out of his thoughts.

"H-hai?"

"This time I solved it," he said before smirking. "But the next time something like this happens I'm counting on you, ok?"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Heh? What are you!" Asuna observed their half of the field and then their opponents half of the field. Ayaka seemed to get it as well. "JUST A MINUTE! HAVING MORE PEOPLE ON YOUR TEAM IN DODGEBALL IS ACTUALLY A DISADVANTAGE! THE MORE PEOPLE WE HAVE, THE EASIER IT IS DOR EVERYONE RO GET HIT!"<p>

"No shit Sherlock," Naruto commented from the sidelines while leaning against a wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTING!" she shouted back annoyed.

"Well I wanted to but before I could even open my mouth someone was already shouting: 'All right! You're on!'" he shouted back, mimicking Asuna while saying the last part.

"Kukuku. So you've finally realized." Eiko raised the ball once again. "If you brats all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural that you can't dodge," She said, making the other girls go into further panic. "Now, who's next to go down?" She threw the ball and ended up hitting the back of Fumika's head.

Eiko smirked and threw another ball that this time went for Nodoka. The ball was just about to hit her when Asuna came in front of her and caught the ball, while the other pulled Nodoka behind her.

"Honya-chan, are you alright?" Asuna asked, her eyes never leaving the seniors.

"A-Asuna-san! Thank you!" The shy girl said.

"Don't turn on them, or you'll be targeted for sure," Asuna said.

"Thank god for Asuna's Baka power," Yuuna said while pumping her fists.

"Here I come! I'll show you the true power of middle scholars!" Asuna called out and threw the ball with all the strength she could muster.

"Eeeeeh? Asuna-san threw it at full Baka power and she blocked it with just one hand?" Negi exclaimed, making Asuna glare at him.

**"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT 'BAKA POWER'!**" She growled.

"How about Shota-Power?" Naruto shouted back and sniggered, ignoring the death glare that Asuna was sending his way.

"Your group never had a chance against us in the first place!" Eiko laughed mockingly. "Behold our true identities!"

Naruto immediately closed his eyes when he noticed that the girls were about to rip their uniforms off. Luckily it seemed that the girls had gym clothes under their uniforms and Naruto could open his eyes again.

"Kanto Regional Dodge ball Tournament Championship Team: **Kuroyuri!**" The high school girls shouted together.

"…"

"Um… aren't you guys a bit too old to be playing Dodge ball?" Naruto asked sheepishly, the girls of 2-A agreed while Negi was looking at them in awe.

"Sh-shut up! Who asked you guys anyways!" Eiko said with an angry blush. Looking at two of the other high school girls, she said, "Triangle Attack!"

"Don't worry Negi-sensei," Ayaka said to the worried looking teacher. "I will lead the defence."

The seniors attacked, bouncing the ball between the three girls before it finally hit Ayaka in the face.

2-A was losing more girls, until the score was eleven for them with ten still on the high school team.

"They caught up to our handicap," a worried Ako pointed out with a frown.

"At this rate we might lose," Makie followed, just as worried.

"Seems all you babies have left are the slowpokes and the little kiddies," Eiko said mockingly, her eyes locked onto Asuna. "So I guess that makes you the next target!"

Eiko tossed the ball to a team mate, who hit it high into the air. Eiko jumped up beside it as the sunlight blinded Asuna's vision and spiked the ball down, hitting Asuna hard and knocking her over.

"One more time" Eiko yelled, throwing to ball once again at Asuna only for it to collide with… a coin?

They all looked at a fluting Naruto, who was toying with his wallet, before Negi rushed at Asuna's side.

"Are you okay, Asuna-san?" he asked worriedly as Asuna gave him a smile.

"It's just a scrape," she replied, patting his head. "I'm fine."

Negi frowned and tried to use his magic only for Asuna to interfere and whack his head, making him yelp and stop his magic.

"Don't get any stupid ideas. You're just as bad as them if you use violence! Weren't you the one who suggested a sports contest?" Asuna said. "There's no glory in winning a match unfairly! If you're a real man, you'll win it fair and square!"

"Asuna-san…" Negi said in awe while looking at her walk towards the sidelines where Naruto was standing.

"Hmmm I guess than even you can say smart things," Naruto commented jokingly, his eyes never leaving the match.

"Shut up, Blondie," Asuna replied. She glanced at the blonde before looking away, a pink dust covering her cheeks. "Thanks for stopping the ball."

"Don't mention it," Naruto replied, smiling softly.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Me? Nah," The blonde smirked and said, "Just believe in the brat. He'll find a way to win."

He smiled when he saw Negi motivating his students.

* * *

><p>"We did it!" The girls of 2-A cheered.<p>

After hearing Negi-sensei's advice, the girls had begun using their own unique skills to completely dominate the game causing the score to be 10 to 3 in their favour.

When the game was over Eiko had tried to hit Asuna from behind with a ball, only for it to be blocked by Negi, who threw it back while channelling some wind magic subconsciously. Resulting in stripping the majority of the high school girls from their clothes**.**

**-End Chapter-**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it. For the questions:**

** The Naruto in my story is not canon Naruto. I mean if he was canon Naruto then he would probably only know 1 or 2 jutsus (remember that he arrived at the Negima world at the age of (maybe) 11) and I really wanted him to know more jutsus. So my question is: Do you want a chapter about his past? I could understand if you don't but if you want, when should I publish this 'arc' about Naruto's past?**

** Secondly, one of my reviewers noted the lack of communication between Naruto and Konoka. And just as he/she said, Naruto arrived in their world during the time that Konoka was in Mahora. But how old was she when she arrived in Mahora?**

** The third question is about the harem. I've been thinking a lot and honestly, I don't think that Asuna or any of the other girls would share Naruto. So what should I do?**

** 1- Pair Naruto with only one person**

**2- Go with harem and come up with something to make it logical.**

**3- A harem in middle school and in the end: alternative endings for each pairing.**

** I'm also going to open a poll for the pairings, so vote please!**

** As for the pairings now:**

** Naruto: Asuna, Yuna, Chisame, Sakurako, Chizuru and Kazumi.**

**Negi: None for now (Should I make a harem for him or pair him with one person)**

**Kotarou: Natsumi**

** A lot of you guys asked me to be original in the pairings, so here you go. I know that NarutoxAsuna isn't original but I just love that pairing. If you want me to change the pairings. Then give me a good reason in you review or PM me and I might chance the pairings.**

** Btw I'm sorry for all the typing errors or grammatical errors in this and the previous chapter. English is not my native language and I'm still searching for a beta-reader. So if you're a beta-reader please PM me.**

**That's it for today. Thanks you for reading this and don't forget to vote.**


	4. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

><p>"Come on," Naruto whined. "Why can't you let me sleep on the couch?"<p>

"Because Negi-brat sleeps there," Asuna answered without even looking at the blonde.

"But he always ends up sleeping with you," Naruto pouted. _'I still suspect that it's your doing, Shotacon'_

"That's because the stupid brat always crawls in my bed," Asuna huffed and Naruto snorted. "Besides what's wrong with sleeping on the futon, huh?"

"Well nothing," Naruto began. "Except for the fact that you guys always seem to walk on me while I sleep especially you," he said while pointing accusingly at Asuna. "What the hell are you anyways dreaming about that makes you want to crack my nuts, huh?"

"Nuts? Why are you sleeping with nuts, Naruto-san?" Negi questioned innocently with Konoka, who had a confused expression, in the background.

"..."

Naruto blinked and sweat dropped, "I was talking about my ba_ UGH!" Holding his stomach, he shot a look at Asuna. "W-what the hell, woman?"

"Don't use such vulgar language in front of girls," She hissed while glaring at him causing him to mutter about 'stupid PMSing woman.'

Naruto coughed, "Anyway I have a meeting with the dean after classes, so don't wait for me."

"A meeting with the dean?" Negi questioned. "Didn't you have a meeting with the dean a few days ago?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well..."

"You needed me old man?" Naruto asked/stated as he stood in front of the dean, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun," The dean began as he started to stroke his beard. "Eishun mentioned that you're pretty strong."

"Well..." Naruto began as he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't want to brag or anything but yeah, I'm pretty strong," he rubbed his nose and grinned. "I mean, I did train with Eishun, you know."

"Hohoho I see," the old man smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asked, "Why did you want to know that?"

The dean cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun you might know that I'm the chief of the Kanto Magic Association," he said. Seeing the teen nod, he continued, "Well I've been meaning to ask you whether you want to do some missions for me."

The blonde teen raised an eyebrow, "Missions?"

"Yes, yes nothing special just like the missions you did while you where with Eishun," the old man scratched one of his giant eyebrows. "Don't worry you'll get paid for them. It's your choice whether you do it or not."

Doing missions again, huh? That didn't sound bad but...

"Sorry, I have to decline," Naruto said, smiling apologetically. His mission was to protect Konoka and she was far more important than a few other missions or money.

"I see," the dean sighed, letting his head drop in disappointment and grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'I wonder who he's going to call...'_

".. Hello Son-in-law... "

_'Eishun? What does he need Eishun for?'_

"Hohoho I'm fine, how are you?... Anyway I called you to tell you that Naruto-kun has been perving on Konoka-chan..."

Naruto face faulted. Hard.

"DON'T MAKE UP LIES!" he shouted as he recovered as a vein popped out of his forehead.

That senile bastard.

"Hohoho I don't know what you're talking about," the old man said, feigning ignorance while his eyes were twinkling. 

The blonde's eyebrows twitched. "Hmph it doesn't matter. There's no way that Eishun is going to believe you."

"Hmm are you really sure?" the dean smiled, a creepy smile in his opinion. "You and I both know how Eishun is when it comes to Konoka-chan."

Of course he knew. Everyone, who really knew Eishun, knew that Eishun was the overprotective daddy type. He'd believe the shit the dean was sprouting. 

Strange, huh? I mean, what sort of biased father would try to hook his daughter up with someone while at the same time scaring every man away from her.

Naruto gulped. An overprotective Eishun was the last thing he needed

"Hohoho so what are you going to do?" The dean asked while putting the phone down. "Are you going to accept my offer then?"

"What? HELL NO!" The blonde screamed. There was no way that he would be blackmailed by another Konoe.

"Your choice," He said as he grabbed the phone once again. "Son-in-law, I think I saw Naruto harassing _"

"_WAIT!" Naruto shouted and he grabbed the phone. "Didn't you say that it was my choice whether I accept or not?"

"It is," the old man nonchalantly said. 

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "You're clearly blackmailing me!"

"No, I'm not," the dean smirked. "It's your choice, I'm only simulating you."

The blonde gaped while his eyebrow started to twitch violently, _'How the hell does that count as simulating!'_

"So what's your choice, Naruto-kun?" the dean asked as he grasped the phone out of the blonde's hand. 

The blond sweat dropped. Was it just him or did the Konoe family just love blackmailing people?

He sighed. The offer wasn't that bad besides Negi would be with Konoka if anything happened to her. He could also leave some bunshins behind.

The blonde crosses his arms. "Fine, I'll do it," the blond pouted.

"Hohoho you've made the right choice, Naruto-kun," the dean said.

The blonde grunted. "Shouldn't you say something to Eishun?" he asked while pointed at the phone.

"Hohoho he was never on the line," the dean laughed.

The blonde sweat dropped and palmed his face. That damn bastard.

"Anyway I'll see the next time," the dean said.

"Next time?" Naruto questioned.

"Hohoho Yes I want you to meet the other mage teachers and students," the dean replied. "Oh and Naruto-kun lets keep this meeting between the two of us."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but nevertheless nodded. 

The dean smiled, "Good... You're dismissed."

Walking out of the dean's office, the blonde sighed. He really needed the comfort of his ramen.

"... Uhhh it's nothing special?" the blonde laughed awkwardly and shivered as he remembered what happened after the meeting at Chao Bao Zi.

Negi seemed to want to ask more only to get cut off by Asuna, who was looking at the clock.

"Ahh! We'll be late if we don't leave now!" She screamed as she and the others quickly grabbed their bags and made their way to school.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone," Naruto greeted as he walked inside 2-A's classroom.<p>

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei/Naruto-sama!" The class greeted as he walked towards his desk, a sweat drop on the back of his head. They were still calling him Naruto-sama?

Taking his position behind the desk, he began his lecture. After 20 minutes he finished his lecture and handed out some worksheets. Naruto walked around his class to check whether his students understood the subject-matter and to answer the questions that girls had.

After a while the questions had stopped and everyone was working silently. Naruto was sitting behind his desk again. Thank Kami-sama.

Some of the girls were really starting to freak him out.

Haruna was undressing him with her eyes and kept shooting him those scary perversely looks. She would ask questions to the blonde the whole time to get him near her to harass his ass.

Chao would grin his way and make S&M gestures. The blonde couldn't help but shiver every time she did that.

Sakurako would keep calling him 'Naruto-sama' while looking at him starry-eyed.

Yuna did the same as Haruna, something that rather surprised him. Although now that he thought about it, there basketball games did become a little bit too touchy for his taste...

Sakurazaki Setsuna was glaring at him the whole time, even now. But that wasn't what freaked him out. The thing that freaked him out was the fact that she smelt exactly the same as his stalker. One thing was for sure, he really had to avoid being alone with her in a secluded place.

Naruto sighed and looked around the classroom. His eyes rested on hard-working form of Konoka and he couldn't help but smile softly.

Well at least some if his students really worked hard and didn't harass him.

_'Unlike someone else,'_ Naruto thought as his eyes shifted to Evangeline McDowell, a 10 year old looking girl with blonde hair.

From the moment that his class had begun, she had done nothing but staring jadedly in front of her. This wasn't first time she did such thing. To be exact, up to now that was the only thing she did. Sometimes she didn't even join his class.

Naruto sighed. He really had to talk to her about it.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that they had still ten minutes left before the bell would ring and lunch would start.

"Alright class," he began as he clapped his hands to get his students' attention, which he did. "Since you've all worked so hard, you're allowed to leave earlier."

The class started to cheer and he couldn't help but smile. The class wasn't that bad. The girls were pretty forward but the class wasn't that bad at all.

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered that he wanted to have a talk with Evangeline. Looking around, he saw that the girl was on her way to the door.

"McDowell-san," Naruto called out, making the girl stop walking and look at him. "Could you stay behind for a minute? I'd like to talk with you."

The girl huffed in annoyance but complied.

The pair waited a few minutes until all the other girls left.

Seeing that they were finally alone, the blonde gestured the little girl to come to him so that she was standing in front of him while he was leaning against his desk.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble," Naruto began," It's just that I've noticed that you never really work in class."

"What does it matter?" Evangeline said coldly. "It's not like I'm failing for any subjects."

Naruto sighed. "I know but school isn't a place to laze around. It's a place where people get educated and work hard." The blonde smiled. "Besides who knows what you can do if you just work harder."

The blonde ruffled the girl's hair while ignoring the glare he was receiving. "But anyway I think you're pretty cool for being so smart while you're still a little kid."

Naruto grinned with his eyes closed as he tapped the little girl's nose. He was pretty good with kids... most of time.

Evangeline was angry. Scratch that, she was furious. How dare that, that little boy call her a little kid! **A Little Kid. **He even had the balls to ruffle her hair and poke her nose. So she did the only thing she could think of... She bit his finger. Hard.

Actually she had bitten so hard that his finger started to bleed and her being a vampire there was no way that she would waste such delicious blood.

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't know what had happened. One second he was poking Evangeline's nose and the other second he was wincing before something warm engulfed his finger.

Opening his eyes, he looked down only to be met with the sight of Evangeline sucking on his finger with lidded eyes, causing him to freeze.

"..."

"..."

What. The. Fuck.

_'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' _The blonde screamed mentally. _'Why the hell is she s-s-sucking my f-finger?' _The blonde thought with a freaked out expression while blushing a little bit. _'Don't tell me that...,'_ the blonde gasped. _'Don't tell me that she has a crush on me.'_ The blonde shook his head. _'Naaaah... Or maybe she has and she just faked not working hard because she knew that I'd talk with her, giving her the opportunity to be alone with me.'_

The blonde shuddered and started to cry anime tears. Why the hell was it always him. Curse his handsomeness and awesomeness.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde steeled himself. He had to explain that a relationship between them wouldn't work... and hopefully she'd accept.

_'But first,'_ Naruto thought as he tried to remove his finger from the girl's mouth, who still hadn't noticed her sensei's inner turmoil.

After a few minutes of trying the blonde had finally succeeded in removing his finger from Evangeline's mouth, causing the girl to glare at him.

_'Don't tell me she's the obsessive Lolita type,' _the blonde teen gulped.

Steeling himself, the blonde put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry!" the blonde began. "It's not you but me!" Mentally the blonde palmed his face, _'Why the hell did I use that line?'_

Evangeline looked at him as if he was an idiot. _'What the hell is that idiot talking about?'_

"I know that I'm amazing, cool and handsome and I know that you have a crush on me b-b-but I'm a teacher and you're my student and that kind of relationship is forbidden."

Evangeline gaped as one of her eyes started to twitch, _'Who has a crush on who?'_

"Besides don't you think you're a little bit too young for me. You're ten and I'm fourteen." _'Almost fifteen'_

Evangeline's eyes darkened while she gritted her teeth, _'Does that idiot think that I, Evangeline McDowell, The dark Evangel, The Queen of Nights, The doll Master and many more, have a crush on him, an idiotic blonde boy?'_

"But don't worry I'm probably just a stupid and silly crush that you'll forget about." _'I hope...'_

Evangeline was fuming, "I DO N_"

"Shhhh," the blonde awkwardly put a finger on her lips. "Don't make this any harder."

DING DONG

"Ahahahaha that's the bell," Naruto awkwardly laughed as he collected his stuff. "Got to go!" The blonde shouted as he ran out of the classroom. "Don't forget what I told you!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU STUPID WHISKERED BLONDE!" Evangeline shouted after the blonde.

* * *

><p>"It was nice to meet you all," Naruto said as he waved a few teachers and students goodbye.<p>

"Likewise, Naruto-kun," Seruhiko-sensei said as he ruffled the blonde's hair before walking away.

"Aah Touko-sensei!" Naruto called out as he ran towards a glasses wearing woman, who had turned around to face the blonde. "I was wondering whether you and I could spar sometimes since we both wield swords." The blonde grinned. "Besides a little bit training wouldn't be bad."

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Touko smiled at the teen before walking. "Just pick a date."

"I will," The blonde grinned as he waved her goodbye. _'That was the last one,'_ Naruto thought before turning to face the dean. "So anything else you need or am I dismissed?"

"Hohoho," The dean laughed. "I actually have a favor to ask."

Surprised, Naruto raised an eyebrow, " A favor? From me?" _'Don't tell me he's going to blackmail me again.'_

"Yeah, " the dean began, "I'm planning on giving Negi-kun one final task before he's allowed to become an official teacher. His final task is to ensure that 2-A is no longer worst class."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well the final task will include the 'Baka Rangers' and Libary island, so Konoka will probably go with Negi-kun and Asuna-kun," the dean said as he stroked his beard.

Seeing where this was going Naruto sighed. "Let me guess," The blonde began, "You want me to stay behind, right?"

The dean nodded, "I want to test Negi-kun and if you go with them you'll probably do all the fighting."

After some thinking, the blonde held his hand out . "I won't go if you allow me to send a few kage bunshins. Deal?"

"Deal," The dean accepted as he shook Naruto's hand.

"By the way," Naruto began, "How are you so sure that Negi and the others will go to this 'Libary island'? Maybe they'll just study together."

"Hohoho," The dean laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry I have my ways."

Rubbing his temple, the blonde sweat dropped, "I don't even want to know." The blonde shook his head. "Anything else you need?"

The dean shook his head, "No thanks, you're dismissed."

"See ya, old man," the blonde said as he gave the old man the two-finger salute.

Stretching himself out, the blonde started to walk towards the dorms.

The meeting with the other mages wasn't that bad. He had met a lot of other mages and they were pretty nice. Although a few surprised him. Who would've thought that Seruhiko-sensei was a mage. It also seemed that Yuna's dad was a mage but from what he had heard from Akashi-sensei, she didn't know about magic and stuff.

"...Ruto-kun, Naruto-kun!"

Breaking out of his thoughts, the blonde looked behind to see a pouting Konoka tugging on his sleeve.

"Konoka-san?"

"Mou~ Naruto-kun, I called you a lot of times but you were ignoring me,"

"Ahh I'm sorry," The blonde scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was just thinking about something." The blonde smiled, "Anyway where are you going?"

"I'm going to shop for groceries," The brunette said as she smiled cutely. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was planning on going back to the dorms," Naruto began, "but if you're going to shop the, how about I join you?"

"That would be nice," Konoka replied as she latched on the blonde's arm, making him tense for a second before calming down, before they started to walk. "So how did you're meeting go?"

"It went well," Naruto answered. "How was your day? Di d anything happen?"

"Well Negi-kun did act strange today in class..." The girl began as she started to talk about her day while Naruto was listening.

After half an hour, the two of them were finished with grocery shopping and went to the ice cream parlour for some ice cream.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" A girl spoke rather loudly

"What?" Another girl asked.

"I've heard that the lowest scoring class will be broken apart," The first girl answered.

"Yeah, yeah I've even heard that the lowest scoring girls will be held back or they have to redo all the grades from kindergarten."

Turning around to face the girls that were talking, Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better look at them.

Wait a second... Weren't that those girls Takane and Mei?

"Hohoho," The dean laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry I have my ways."

Naruto sweat dropped, _'Of course...'_

"Naruto-kun," he heard Konoka say before he turned around to was her again. "We should warn Asuna and the others."

* * *

><p>Asuna was enjoying a bath in the bathhouse, at least she would if it weren't for a certain annoying blonde whiskered teacher, who was blindfolded and practically glued against her with Haruna glued against him.<p>

"Ne, Blondie," Asuna began as she smiled stiffly at Naruto, "have you ever heard of personal space!"

"Ah come on Baka-chan! Just act as if I'm a kid," Naruto said, ignoring the glare from the orange head. _'Wait a second, she's a shota-con... so if she acts as if I'm a kid she'll.. *shudder* Oh God." _"You know what, don't act as if I'm a kid," the blonde said as he laughed awkwardly before glancing nervously at Haruna.

He gulped as her remembered what had happened earlier.

"Asuna! Asuna! Big news!" Konoka shouted as she walked towards Asuna with Yue and Nodoka.

"What is it, Konoka?" Asuna questioned.

"Actually there's a rumor going around the school," Konoka began as she looked worried. "The class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be.."

"EEEHHH! BROKEN UP!" The other girls yelled.

"But that's crazy."

"Our school doesn't work like that."

Looking worriedly at the library expedition group, Asuna notice that someone was missing, "Hey, where's Haruna?"

Konoka looked around, "I don't know, Naruto also hasn't come yet either."

"Wait. So both Blondie and Haruna haven't come yet?" The orange head asked with a deadpan expression. Seeing the others nod, she palmed her face, _'Oh dear Kami-sama.'_

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Startled, the girls looked towards the source of the scream before they started to walk towards it.

-A Few Minute Earlier With Naruto-

Naruto was sulking as he was changing into his swimming trunks. Why the hell did he have to go to the bathhouse again. He still had nightmares of his first time in the bathhouse. 

While he was sulking the blonde didn't notice a certain girl with rectangular glasses step inside the changing room while grinning perversely.

Stretching himself out, the blonde froze as he felt two arms snaking around his waist.

"Na~ru~to-kun," Someone whispered in his ear.

Naruto gulped, he knew that voice. There was no doubt that it was her.

_'Stay strong! Stay Strong! Stay stron- OH KAMI-SAMA! SAVE!' _The blonde mentally screamed as the girl's hand was trailing towards his lower parts.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Not being able to take it anymore, the blonde screamed and jumped up, making both him and Haruna lose balance and fall. Bringing them in an awkward position.

"Oi!" Asuna yelled as she and a few others barged inside the changing room. "Is everything all..right?"

All of them, except for the two on the ground, froze. In front of them were a swirly-eyed Naruto, who was lying on the ground, and Haruna, who was straddling Naruto's torso. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Asuna shouted as soon as she recovered.

Naruto shuddered. Why the hell was it him that had to face Baka-chan's wraith.

Anyway, after that Asuna wouldn't allow him into the baths since almost all the girls were naked but after a lot of pursuing of the other girls, she only allowed him inside with a blindfold, which Haruna suggested.

Not liking the idea of being almost naked and blindfolded while surrounded by girls, the blonde tried to find an excuse to escape the bathhouse only to give in when saw Konoka with her puppy eyes.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he Asuna shout:

"Lets go to Library Island!"

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop again. The old man really did have his ways.

-Break Line-

"So this is Library Island, huh," Naruto whistled as he, the Baka Rangers, the Library Exploration Club and Negi, who was still in his pajamas, were standing in front of the entrance of Library Island.

Looking behind him, he saw a shocked Asuna and a sheepish Negi.

"What's wrong, Baka-chan?" The blonde whispered.

"That idiot sealed his magic," Asuna answered as she palmed her face.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Well that's too bad but I have to go. Bye," Naruto said as he turned around and walked away or at least he tried.

"What do you mean 'I have to go'?" Asuna demanded as she gripped his shoulder.

"Ehh it means that I have to leave,"

"Naruto-kun isn't going to stay?" Konoka asked. "Why not? Don't you have a day-off tomorrow?"

"..."

Baka. Baka. BAKA. Of course they wouldn't accept it if he just walked away.

"..." The blonde sweat dropped. "I ehh... I have... I'm going to err... help the other kids of 2-A. Yep I'm going to help the other student of 2-A."

"Nonsense! You just made that up!" Asuna shouted as she pointed accusingly at him.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked as he pointed at himself while trying to look innocent.

"No!" Asuna answered, making Naruto pout.

"Actually," Negi began, "that is very thoughtful of you, Naruto-san. The other students will probably also need some help, which you can provide, while we're searching for the book."

Konoka pouted, "Mou~ So Naruto-kun isn't going to come with us."

Naruto looked apologetically at the brunette before he remembered something

"Oh yeah, Negi, I have something for you," Naruto said as he rumbled in his suit's pockets. Finally finding it, he threw it at Negi, who caught it.

Negi looked at the object in his hands and sweat dropped, "Pepper spray?"

"Yeah, yeah just incase if that shota-con does something with you," Naruto whispered as he gestured at Asuna, who had a vain popping out of her forehead, before he dodged a stone that said girl threw.

"Anyway I really have to go," the blonde said as he turned around and looked at them over his shoulder. "Bye!" He waved before glancing on last time at Asuna. His eyes making clear what he wanted to say to her.

_'Take care of them, all right?'_

Asuna's eyes widened before she smiled.

_'Tch you don't even have to ask.'_

Chuckling the blonde waved another time before he walked away.

Suddenly the blonde stopped walking and his eyes widened.

_'She's here,'_ Naruto thought as he smelled the air. His stalker was hiding somewhere. Sakurazaki Setsuna was here.

What was she doing here..? Alone with him... In the dark... In a pretty secluded place...

"..."

The color of his face drained as it dawned on him.

_'Kami-sama, I knew it! Somebody would try and rape me sooner or later.'_

Shuddering, the blonde did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

* * *

><p>Sakurazaki Setsuna had only one motive and it was to protect her Ojou-sama, Konoe Konoka. If even if she had to do it from the shadows. So when the blonde teacher arrived at the Mahora, she was cautious. When she heard the he came from Kyoto, she started to mistrust him. Maybe he was one of those persons that were after her Ojou-sama.<p>

To figure whether the blonde was good or bad, she had taken it upon herself to stalk him until she knew.

The only problem was that every time that she would finally find out where he was hanging out, the blonde would change his hang out places.

That alone made her suspicious.

Tonight. Tonight she had decided that she would finally find out whether he was good or not.

So she went to Library Island and sent a Chibi-Setsuna after Konoka before she started to focus on the blonde again.

She watched as the blonde parted with the others and she watched as the blonde froze before he ran away.

_'Shit did he notice me?'_ she asked herself as she started to follow him.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally stopped running as he arrived at a big forest. Nobody would be here.<p>

_'Kami-sama, If you even hold a little bit of love for me, please don't let me be raped!' _He prayed before taking a deep breath. "You can come out."

"..."

"I've already seen you."

"..."

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead, "Oh come on! I can smell that you're on your period!"

Dodging a slash, the blonde jumped away.

"D-don't say such things about girls aloud!" a flustered Setsuna yelled before she composed herself. "Sorry sensei but I have to check whether you're in way or not."

_'Check whether I'm in her way or not? What the hell is she talking about,_' the blonde thought until his eyes widened when he saw her slip in the Kyoto Shinmei-ryū stance. _'Don't tell me she's one of those people from Kyoto that are after Konoka,'_ he gritted his teeth. _'But she's still on of my students... Kuh I'll just have to disarm her.'_

He secretly created a few clones in the forest without hand seals before he slipped in a sloppy taijutsu stance. "Then come and check it," the blonde challenged.

Setsuna looked at him. This wasn't going to be a long fight judging from his sloppy stance.

"**Shinmeiryuu: Ultimate Secret Technique: Zanganken!**"Setsuna slashed at the blonde.

Naruto dodged it and shunshin'd behind her to kick her nodachi out of her hand.

Acting fast, Setsuna jumped back before she tried to charge at him again. What she didn't expect was for somebody to grab her from behind.

_'A clone? When did he make one?'_ Setsuna thought as she gritted her teeth and struggled in the Naruto-clone's grasp. Damn herself for underestimating a opponent. She shook her head. She wouldn't disappoint Konoka-oujo-sama. She wouldn't allow him to hurt Konoka-oujo-sama.

"I'm not done yet!" she screamed as she kicked the clone's balls with her heel, causing Naruto to grimace and the clone to disappear.

_'Why my balls?'_

"**Zankuusen!**" Setsuna slashed at Naruto, who's eyes widened.

POOF!

_'What? That was a clone too,'_ Setsuna thought with wide eyes. Gritting her teeth, she look around to find her blonde teacher. _'Where is he? On my left? On my Right? Behind me? Above me?'_

Up in one of the trees, Naruto smirked when he saw an opening and threw an kunai at Setsuna.

_'Over there,'_ Setsuna thought as she dodged the kunai.

Naruto smirked, _'Got you.'_

"**Zanganken!**" Setsuna slashed at the blonde, totally unaware of the fact that the kunai behind her went into poof and that in its place came Naruto, who immediately lunged at Setsuna and straddled her while holding her wrist tightly, making Setsuna loosen her grip on her nodachi.

Setsuna glared at the blonde and tried to struggle underneath him.

"I won't let you hurt Konoka-ojou-sama!"/ "What's your motive with Konoka."

Two pairs of eyes blinked.

"Ehhh? Konoka-ojou-sama? What the? I thought that people like you were trying to use her." Naruto said with a confused expression.

"P-people like me! Don't you mean people like you! I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's guardian!" Setsuna shouted back.

"Guardian? Eishun never told me about a guardian... Of course!" Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Guhhh that damn bastard. Leaving out important information just for fun. I bet that bastard is laughing somewhere right now.'_

Sighing the blonde stood up. "It seems that all of this was a misunderstanding.," he said as he offered the girl a hand.

"Why should I trust you?" Setsuna asked as she hesitantly grabbed Naruto's hand.

The blonde sighed and started to walk while Setsuna followed him. "Believe it or not, Eishun send me here himself to protect Konoka."

Setsuna's eyes widened as a look of betrayal mad its way on her face. _'To protect Konoka-ojou-sama? B-b-but what about me? Has the Chief lost faith in me?'_

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm pretty sure that you're wrong," Naruto said as Setsuna looked at him before he smiled fondly. "Eishun isn't that kind of a person. Besides, honestly, I think that Eishun only gave me this mission to get my ass out of his house. Sometimes he's such a bastard."

"You shouldn't talk like that about the chief!" Setsuna said before she blinked. "You live with the chief?"

The blonde nodded

"Why?"

"Well... this and that happened and I ended up living with him," Naruto replied as he looked away.

Sensing that the blonde was uncomfortable with the topic, Setsuna stopped questioning him about it any further.

Facing Setsuna once again, the blonde grinned and held his hand out. "So this makes us partners, right?"

"P-p-partners?" A blushing Setsuna asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "You know like partners in crime since both of us want to protect Konoka. So are we partners?"

Setsuna mentally sighed in relieve. So he meant it that way. Shaking her head, she grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it. "Yes... we're partners," she answered before she let his hand go.

An awkward silence followed after that.

"So... just to be sure but... You weren't stalking me to rape me, right?" Naruto nervously asked.

"What!" a flustered Setsuna yelled. "I would never do such thing."

_'Thank goodness you wouldn't'_

Another awkward silence followed after that until they finally reached the dorms.

"So.. I guess I'll see you again," Naruto said as he broke the silence.

"Right.." the girl nodded. "Good night sensei," Setsuna said as she bowed politely.

"Ye-yeah good night," Naruto said as he awkwardly bowed.

Parting their ways, Naruto walked towards his own room and rumbled in his pockets to find his keys. Finally finding his key to blonde opened the door and walked inside.

After he had showered and brushed his teeth, he plopped on the couch.

_'What a tiring day,'_ Was his final thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>First I want to apologize (I do that al lot, don't I?). I just had this bad case of writers block and I'm also sorry if you felt trolled with the previous AN. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I couldn't finish it and since I'll have a lot tests this week, I probably won't get the time to. So I decided to split the chapter in two.**

**Also, the chapter about Naruto's past will be a chapter just for you readers. So Naruto won't tell it to Negi and the others but it'll just be for you guys to read. Also the past chapter will be consist Naruto's past and arrival in the Negima world. **

**Here are the results of the poll (For now)**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe - 37****Evangeline A.K. McDowell - 27****Mana Tatsumiya - 24****Kaede Nagase - 17****Nekane Springfield - 16****Chao Lingshen, Ayaka Yukihiro and Zazie Rainyday - 15****Kū Fei - 13****Chachamaru Karakuri, Haruna Saotome and Nodoka Miyazaki - 11****Yue Ayase - 10****Takane D. Goodman - 9****Ako Izumi - 8****Akira Okochi and Makie Sasaki - 6****Sayo Aisaka, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Fuka Narutaki andFumika Narutaki - 4 ****Misora Kasuga and Mei Sakura - 2****Satomi Hakase and Satsuki Yotsuba - 1**

**Don't forget to vote of you haven't voted yet.  
><strong>

**As it is right now, Negi won't get a pairing (or at least harem)  
><strong>

**I still haven't decided whether Naruto gets a harem or single pairing even though a lot of you gave a good argument. So could you tell me who you want to get paired with Naruto _if _he gets a single pairing and how big do you want the harem to be _if_ he gets a harem?  
><strong>

**Also, would you guys mind if I gave Naruto another summon?  
><strong>

**Anyway Thanks for Reading.  
><strong>


	5. Worth it

Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms while sitting on the couch and looked at the clock with bleary eyes.

'_Tch. It's not even 5 o'clock.'_ The blonde thought as he stood up from the couch and stretched himself out once again. _'Meh I guess that just means more time for morning training.'_

The blonde yawned and walked inside the bathroom to wash his face. Finished with washing his face, the blonde grabbed a towel to dry his face while he walked back to the other room before the blonde's eyes settled themselves on the empty beds of Asuna and Konoka.

'_Oh yeah… Asuna, Konoka and Negi are in Library Island.'_ The blonde teen sighed and changed into some comfortable clothes before he exited to room.

Walking out of the dorm, the blonde saw Setsuna, who was locking her door, and walked towards her.

"Yo." The blonde greeted, surprising the girl.

"Ah good morning, Naruto-sensei." Setsuna greeted politely.

"… So… where are you going?" Naruto asked, trying to make a conversation with the girl.

"I'm going outside for a little morning training," Setsuna answered.

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"Where are you going?" Setsuna asked, trying to diffuse the awkward silence.

"Me? I'm going to deliver the newspapers and after that I'm going to train a little bit," Naruto answered, making Setsuna raise an eyebrow.

"You deliver newspapers? " She asked.

"Actually," Naruto began as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "It's Baka-chan's part-time job but since she's not here I decided to do it for her."

'Baka-chan? Does he mean Kagurazaka-san?' Setsuna shook her head. "Won't you get in trouble? I mean, how would they know that you're doing this for someone else?"

"Meh, I don't think that they would care," Naruto answered. "Besides if they did, they already know who I am since I helped Baka-chan delivering newspapers a few times." 'They wouldn't forget me after that… Tch, who's a punk?'

"I presume you mean Kagurazaka-san with Baka-chan, right?"

"That's right," Naruto grinned at her.

"Sensei, won't Kagurazaka-san get mad if she hears you call her that?" Setsuna asked as she glanced worriedly at her 'partner'.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't think so, I always call her that."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she dislike it or find it annoying?"

Naruto tilted his head and thought about it.

"Stop calling me that, you stupid blonde idiot!" Asuna shouted

"Don't call me a shota-con, you whiskered idiot!" Asuna screamed

"I dare you to call me that again, Blondie!" Asuna threatened

"…"

"Nah," The blonde dismissed Setsuna's worry. "She loves the nicknames I give her."

"…I see," Setsuna said.

"…"

"…"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well I guess I'll get going to… you know…" The blonde said as he awkwardly pointed outside while he inwardly palmed his face. Why the hell was it so easy to get awkward silences when he talked with Setsuna?

Shaking his head, Naruto waved the girl goodbye.

* * *

><p>Finally finished with delivering newspapers and his morning training, Naruto entered his room once again and plopped on the couch.<p>

Today was a good day. He had a day off and there was no one who would annoy him. It was just him and his dear manga and PlayStation 3. Although that also meant that there was no Konoka-san, who would make him breakfast.

'_Meh. At least I can cook… kind off.' _The blonde thought.

Yep. This could be a great day. Hopefully he hadn't planned anything today to ruin it.

'_Let's see do I have planned anything today?'_ Naruto thought as he stroked his invisible beard.

"I ehh... I have... I'm going to err... help the other kids of 2-A. Yep I'm going to help the other student of 2-A."

"…"

Damn this day. DAMN THIS DAY TO DEPHTS OF HELL!

Why the hell did he say that? Naruto thought while crying anime tears. Why couldn't he have said that the dean needed him for something? Damn it.

Naruto sighed. 'I guess there goes my day off. I mean, I did say that I would help the other students of 2-A… Besides Baka-chan would kill me if she found out that he lied to her.'

The blonde teen shivered. A mad Baka-chan wasn't nice, maybe funny but certainly not nice especially for him since he would have to face her wrath. Also, he couldn't disappoint the brat. They were colleagues and he had promised that he would take care of his students and there was no way that he would break a promise. Besides he really didn't want to face Konoka-san's puppy eyes.

Shaking his head, the blonde grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was finished with his shower, he dressed into his black suit pants and crimson dress shirt. Before he grabbed his black tie and grimaced. He didn't really know how to tie since Konoka-san always tied his tie but meh it couldn't be that hard, right?

Walking towards the mirror, he tried to tie his tie, failing miserably, making the blonde twitch. What the hell was he doing wrong?

Gritting his teeth after a few other failed attempts to tie his tie, the blonde gave up and glared at the black tie. Kuh, who did that stupid tie think he was? Hmph. He was a shinobi not some monkey that had to wear suits.

The blonde's shoulders slumped. Where was Konoka-san when you needed her? Sighing, Naruto walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. Maybe he could ask _her _to help him with his tie.

Grinning at the idea, the blonde started to eat the breakfast he made. It wasn't as delicious as Konoka-san's but it was good.

Finally finished with his breakfast, the blonde brushed his teeth before he grabbed his bag, the jacket of his suit and his tie and exited the room.

The blonde and walked around the dorm to find the room he was searching for. Finally finding the room, Naruto rang the bell and waited. He didn't have to wait too long as the door opened to reveal a surprised Setsuna. This time she was garbed in her school clothes.

"Naruto-sensei? Can I help you with something?" Setsuna asked politely. She was still a little bit surprised to find her blonde sensei in front of her door.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah I was wondering whether you could help me with this," the blonde said as gestured at the black tie in his hand.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. The blonde that had defeated her yesterday needed help with his tie? She had lost to a teen that couldn't even properly tie his own tie. She sighed. Well nobody was perfect, right? And the least she could do was help her sensei.

'_I mean we ARE partners and partners help each other, right?'_ the girl thought, although she blushed a little at the partner thing. Shaking away the blush, she invited the teen inside. Right now a lot of girls were getting ready to head to school and she really didn't want them to see her tie the blonde sensei's tie for him. Especially since a lot of them had a big imagination.

She sighed as she pulled the blonde's collar up and grabbed the tie out of his hand while said blonde looked around the room.

"Where's your roommate?" Naruto asked as he noticed that they were alone in Setsuna's room and trying to avoid another awkward silence between them.

"She already left," Setsuna answered as she brought the wide end of his tie through the loop between his collar and tie.

"I see." Naruto looked down at her and couldn't help but blush as her face was pretty close to his own before he noticed that she was slightly standing on her toes as she continued tying his tie and lowered himself a bit.

"I'm pretty surprised Naruto-sensei," Setsuna began as she brought the wide end across the front from right to left and then pulled it through the loop again. "I would've thought that someone like you would know how to tie his own tie."

The blonde laughed sheepishly. "Yeah well… I'm not really used to suits and things like that." The blonde looked down and saw that Setsuna was tightening the knot with both hands carefully. "Besides normally Konoka-san ties my tie for me."

Setsuna's eyes glowed for a second before she drew the knot tightly up to the blonde's collar, resulting the blonde to choke.

"T-too t-tight...' Naruto choked out, making Setsuna snap out of her reverie.

"Sensei!" The girl called out in worry before she pulled the knot back, making the blonde gasp for air as she apologized to the blonde. "I'm sorry sensei."

"I-it's all right." The blonde reassured the girl as he gave her a shaky thumb up. He really had to look out for what things he said in front of her if it involved Konoka.

"I'm really sorry sensei," Setsuna apologized, once again, and bowed with a flustered look on her face. "I'm a bad student and partner. I'm sorry!" she apologized only to flicked on her forehead. Rubbing the spot where that got flicked, she looked at Naruto questioningly.

"I already said that it was alright, right?" Naruto smiled "Besides why apologize? Weren't you the one that helped me with my tie?" Naruto chuckled embarrassedly. "Actually now that I think about it, I haven't thanked you for it yet so… thank you."

Blushing a bit, Setsuna accepted the 'thank you'. "You're welcome sensei."

Naruto smiled. She was a good girl. She only had to loosen up a little bit. The blonde thought before he noticed something.

"…"

"So… How about we go to school?" Naruto asked trying to avoid the awkward silence that would come.

"T-together?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Naruto shrugged and put on his jacket. "I mean I'm going to school, you're going to school and we're going the same way so why not go together?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Geez they didn't have to be so touchy. I can't feel my ass anymore and I haven't even started classes yet," Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore buttocks while entering 2-A's classroom with Setsuna. Damn that train ride and those girls.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yukihiro Ayaka, also known as 2-A's lincho, shouted at Sakurako. "NEGI-SENSEI WILL GET FIRED IF CLASS 2-A DOESN'T N MOVE OUT OF THE LOWEST RANKING!"

"You think we arrived at a bad moment?" Naruto whispered at Setsuna, causing all of the girls to turn their attention at them, as Naruto walked towards the teacher's desk while Setsuna walked towards her seat.

"Naruto-sensei!" the class exclaimed in surprise.

"What you're doing here, sensei?" one student asked before Sakurako launched herself at him and hugged him.

"I know! Naruto-sama is here to protect me from Lincho's wrath, right!" She asked/exclaimed as she snuggled into the surprised blonde's chest.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck laughed awkwardly as the girl continued to snuggle into his chest. Hey, at least she didn't pinch his ass, right?

"Actually I'm here on behalf of the br_ Negi-sensei," Naruto corrected himself as he looked at the class.

"Naruto-sensei is going to help us study?" Izumo Ako, a petite girl with short white hair and red eyes, asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes so could everyone, except for Lincho-san, return to their while I talk with Lincho-san?"

The girls nodded and returned to their seats while Ayaka walked towards Naruto's desk.

"You wanted to talk, Naruto-sensei?" Ayaka asked politely.

"Yeah," The blonde answered as he looked at Ayaka sheepishly. "The truth is I came here on a short notice so I couldn't really prepare anything eheh." The blonde laughed sheepishly but slowly stopped when he felt the girl glare at him.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the exam, and pull this class out of the last rankings" Ayaka stated as she glared at the class before she pointed at a few girls. "Even you guys over there who usually don't bother trying!" Turning around, she faced Naruto and pointed at him. "And you're going to help us study."

'_Oi oi who's the dictato_ I mean teacher here?'_ the blonde thought with a sweat drop before he sighed. "Just so you know I'm good in English and Japanese but maths and history…" The blonde trailed off as he grimaced. Yeah well he wasn't really good in those two. History because he wasn't interested and maths because… Well yeah it was maths.

"And the other subjects?" Ayaka asked.

"Ehehe.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Ayaka sighed and dropped her head. " Well as long as we don't get zero's, I suppose_"

"_ EVERYONE WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" Haruna shouted as she barged inside the room with Nodoka, gaining everyone's attention. "NEGI-SENSEI AND THE BAKA-RANGERS HAVE GONE MISSING!"

"Eh?"

'We may all be screwed after all,' the class thought in despair.

Naruto laughed.

Ayaka snapped her attention at him. "This isn't funny sensei! Our lovely Negi-sensei can be fired if this goes on!"

'_Lovely?'_ The blonde raised an eyebrow before he shook his head and gave them the thumbs up. "You shouldn't be so negative, guys. I'm pretty sure that the brat and the others are studying somewhere right now." He glanced at Setsuna to reassure her that everything was all right.

"How are you so sure, Naruto-kun? For all we know they might be in some trouble," Yuna asked worriedly.

"Have a little faith! They're your teacher and fellow classmates after all," The blonde grinned. "They won't let you guys down." _'Besides one of my Kage bunshins popped so I know that they're studying right know.'_

"But still," Fumika began. "What're we going to do? We can't just improve by ourselves in only two days."

Other girls seemed to agree as they shouted in agreement.

"So you're going to give up? Just like that?" Naruto asked loudly, causing the girls to stop their shouting and look at him. "How do you think that Negi would feel? To know that his class gave up before even trying?" The girls looked down and the blonde sighed.

"But sensei even if we tried. We'd probably end up in the last rankings," Ako said dejectedly.

"But giving up won't solve a thing either! When things get hard the last thing you should do is lose faith." Naruto said, his eyes full of determination. "Aren't you guys 2-A? What happened with the cheerful and optimistic girls?" The blonde asked. "The whole time you guys were blabbering about 'still failing even if you tried' and that you can't improve by yourselves but who said that you should improve by yourselves?"

The girls looked at him questioningly.

"I mean look around you. Don't you see your classmates and friends? You're not alone." Naruto grinned. "Some of you are good in maths others in History. You should help each other. I mean I'm good in English and Japanese so I'll help those who're bad in them. You even have some geniuses in this class, who could help you." He said as he gestured at Chao, Hakase, Nodoka, who blushed at the compliment, and Ayaka. "The thing is that you don't have to improve by yourselves, improve together. I mean, you guys are one class, right?"

"That's right! We're one class so we'll do this together!" Yuuna exclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said as he started to feel excited. His fear be damned, he wouldn't let them fail! "We'll beat those other classes for sure, dattebayo!" the blonde shouted as he pumped his fist in the air only to freeze as he realized his slip up.

"…"

"Ehehe… moving on," the blonde said quickly as he turned to face the blackboard to hide the small blush.

A few girls squealed at the cute catchphrase while a few others smirked.

"Aren't you cute, Naruto-sama," Sakurako gushed, causing him to blush.

Before any of the other girls could make a comment, Ayaka cut them off and said, "Moving on, sensei."

Shooting the girl a grateful glance, the blonde turned to face the class once again. "Ah yes moving on, I think that it would be smart if you'd study in smaller groups. That way students can get more attention if they don't understand something." The blonde said before he looked at Nodoka, Chao, Hakase and Ayaka. "Hopefully you girls won't mind but I was actually hoping that each of you would help and tutor a group with a different subject."

All the girls nodded as they started to make groups from 5-6 while he, Ayaka, Nodoka, Chao and Hakase tutored each group. Each of them handled a different subject. So every now and then he and the girls would switch from groups.

After about 50 minutes the bell rang and Homeroom had ended and Naruto wouldn't see the girls until English classes, which was the last class for them before the school day was over. When English classes did begun, the blonde decided that it would be better if they continued studying like they did at homeroom.

Finished with his small lecture after sitting down by a new group, the blonde felt someone stare at him and looked at the left to see one Zazie Rainyday stare at him, causing him to blush at how close she was to him.

Looking back at the others of the group, he saw that they were already working before he turned to face Zazie, who was still staring at him.

"…"

He fidgeted a little bit under her stare as he didn't understand why she was staring at him until a light bulb glowed above his head.

'_I see, a staring match, huh?'_ The blonde thought before he smirked. _'Heh there's no way that Uzumaki Naruto-sama will lose.'_

"…"

"…" Zazie tilted her head.

"…"

Ayaka, who had been lecturing the group that was sitting next to Naruto's, sweat dropped.

"Errr… Naruto-sensei," She called out. "You probably don't know but… Zazie-san is talking to you right now…"

"Ehh? She is?" The blonde exclaimed as he sweat dropped before he pointed at Zazie. "That was you? I thought it was just a voice in my head. Such things always happen to me." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _'Thank god. I thought that the Kyuubi had a cold or something causing his voice to get so soft. Although that does explain why that was asked…'_

The other girls sweat dropped. Maybe it was time for an appointment with the doctor for Naruto-kun.

"Anyway to answer your question, you have to…" Naruto began as he started to explain things to Zazie while the others continued studying.

**1 hour later**

**DING DONG**

"All right! Good job everyone," Naruto said as he returned to his seat. "You're free to go and don't forget to study at home."

"Hai!" The girls said as they left the room while Naruto started to collect his stuff.

'_That went pretty well…'_ The blonde grinned and put his stuff in his bag. Looking around the classroom, the blonde noticed a notebook on one of the desks and grabbed it.

'_Hasegawa Chisame'_ Naruto thought as he read what was written on the notebook. _'She must've forgotten it.'_ The blonde sighed. _'I guess I'll return it to her.'_ The blonde thought before he put the notebook in his bag and exited the room.

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning to face the person that was calling him, he saw Naba Chizuru, a girl who was pretty well endowed with brownish hair , together with Ayaka and Murakami Natsumi, a girl with short red hair and freckles.

"Ah How can I help you girls?" the blonde asked the trio.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering whether you had anything planned for today," Chizuru said as she smiled at him.

"Well first I'm going to return this notebook to Hasegawa-san and after that I have nothing planned. Why?"

"Well since Naruto-kun is all alone, how about you join use for dinner today," Chizuru proposed as she continued to smile at him.

"Eh? Eehhhh! Nonono I can't accept!" The blonde said he waved his hand in front of his face.

"I insist."

"Sorry, I really can't accept."

"I said I **insist**," Chizuru said, her previously beautiful smile becoming haunting. Behind her Ayaka and Natsumi were glancing at Naruto in pity.

"Sure," the sweating blonde accepted quickly. Hey, he knew when he had to listen and when not… most of the time.

"Arara That's nice to hear, Naruto-kun," Chizuru said, her smile becoming once again beautiful. Grabbing the blonde's hand she dragged him towards the train.

* * *

><p>"That's Chisame-chan's room," Chizuru said as she pointed at one of the rooms, her other hand was still holding Naruto's right hand. "And that's our," She said as she pointed at another room. "Now don't forget to go to our room after you're finished," She said as she smiled at him one last time before she turned to leave with Ayaka and Natsumi following her.<p>

Sighing, the blonde walked towards Akira's room and knocked on it. After having waited for a few minutes, the door finally opened to show an annoyed Chisame.

'_What is he doing here?'_ The annoyed Chisame thought to herself. She really didn't feel like talking to her freak of a sensei. Especially not since her notebook with all her cosplay ideas was gone. She really had to find it back before anyone else found. The last thing she wanted was being a part of that group of freaks.

"Sensei?" The girl gritted out in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Well I found this in the class so I thought that it would be nice to return it to you," Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed the notebook out of his bag.

'_Gah! My notebook!' _The girl thought in distress. Acting quickly, she grabbed the notebook out of his hand and asked, "D-did you look inside it?" _'If you did I'll have to get rid of you.'_

"No…"

Chisame sighed in relieve. Her second/secret identity was safe.

"Thanks, I guess." Was all she said before she closed the door in his face.

Well at least she said 'Thanks', right?

Sighing, Naruto walked back to Chizuru's room and rang the bell. He was tad nervous since he hadn't interacted that much with these girls outside of classes. Heck the only girls he actually interacted with outside classes were Baka-chan, Konoka-san, Yuna and recently Setsuna.

Hearing the door open, the blonde saw Natsumi, who invited him inside and led him to a big room that was the living room, dining room and kitchen but not before he had taken off his shoes and jacket.

Once in the room, he saw Chizuru in the kitchen part of the room

"It was nice of you to join use." Chizuru smiled at him. "Please take a seat, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

Naruto nodded and sat down on one of the cushions.

"So do you want anything to drink, sensei?" Natsumi asked.

"No thanks." Naruto smiled at the girl before he looked around the room. It was pretty big, at least bigger than his room. Finished admiring the room, Naruto looked at Chizuru. "Ne if you need some help, I could help you, you know."

"No, it's all right, Naruto-kun. You don't have to help." Chizuru giggled as she put a few dishes on the table.

"Nonono, I'll just help a little bit." Naruto started to stand up.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto froze. Looking up he saw a menacingly smiling Chizuru, whose eyes were covered by a shadow… and was that a leak in her hands? "I said, it's **all right**."

"H-hai." Was the blonde's answer as he quickly sat down again. Damn. That was scary.

Finally finished with setting up the table, Chizuru walked towards the stairs. "Ayaka-chan! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Was the girl's reply before she walked down the stairs and greeted Naruto.

With Ayaka finally downstairs all of them were seated with Naruto sitting next to Chizuru and across Natsumi, who was sitting next to Ayaka.

"Shall we start?" Chizuru asked as she picked up her chopsticks with the mimicking her.

"Itadakimasu."

Taking a bite out of his food, the blonde's eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" In front of him Natsumi and Ayaka nodded while Chizuru giggled.

"Well thank you, Naruto-kun." The blonde just grinned.

"Sooo do you think you guys are ready for the exams?" The girls nodded.

A nice silence followed after that as they continued to eat in silence until Chizuru decided to break it.

"So, Naruto-kun," she began as she looked at the blonde. "Tell us something about yourself."

"Uhh… Well my birthday is on 10 October."

"Really? My birthday is on 21 October." Natsumi smiled a small smile as the blonde grinned at her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm an orphan."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Natsumi apologized as she smiled sadly at him.

"Hey, hey no need to be sad," The blonde began as he smiled, trying to cheer her up. "The leader of my village helped me survive."

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't the orphanage help you? Or weren't there orphanages?"

"There were orphanages but they didn't have a place," Naruto replied, his smile becoming somewhat stiff. "For people like me." He muttered softly, only Chizuru catching it but not commenting on it.

"So what where you like when you were younger," Chizuru asked, trying to get rid of the sad mood.

"Me? Well…"

'_Uwaaa they're so big! Look at them bouncing ,'_ A younger Naruto thought while grinning perversely as he nodded his head in the rhythm of the bouncing breasts of a woman that was walking by.

Naruto sweat dropped.

Yeah… Maybe it was a good thing that he met Anko-senpai and the others.

"Ehh… I was a good kid?"

The four of them continued talking and soon laughing filled the room.

"What? You knew Baka-chan when she was younger? What was she like?"

"Well she was really anti-social and she had eyes like this." Ayaka mimicked younger Asuna's eyes while Naruto laughed.

"You're a member of the drama club? I'll visit sometimes to watch your awesome acting then." Naruto grinned as he gave her the thumbs up.

"I'm not really that good, Sensei." Natsumi blushed embarrassedly.

"Really? You work at a daycare?" Chizuru nodded. "You're awesome. If you need any help, you can call me. I love kids!"

Chizuru blushed a bit at the compliment and smiled. "Sure."

Naruto grinned and started to talk with Ayaka about Baka-chan again. He really enjoyed it here. He even felt comfortable. It was also better than dining alone and it kind of reminded him of how dinner was with Negi and the others.

Looking at his watch, Naruto noticed how late it was.

"Ehh it's already this late?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for the food and all but I think that it's time for me to leave."

Chizuru smiled as Naruto stood up. "It was nice having you here."

"It was nice being here." Naruto replied as he walked towards the door with the others following him.

Putting on his jacket and shoes, the blonde opened the door and bid goodbye with the others before he left and walked towards his own room.

* * *

><p><em>'This is all I can do for you.. Give it your best everyone…<em>' Negi thought as he looked at the baka rangers and the library expedition club from a window.

"You're pretty cool aren't you?" Looking at his left, Negi saw Naruto leaning against the window.

"Huh?" A confused Negi let out.

Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair before he looked at the girls. He grinned as he remembered what happened in Library Island. His kage bunshins had seen everything and to him that brat was cool. Trying to protect his students, even without his magic. That just earned him some ramen points. The same went for Baka-chan.

**The day of the results**

The results were announced and 2-A had the worst average. Distraught, Negi had ran away just as the dean was about to arrive with the real results, and went to the dorms to pack his stuff. When he had all his stuff and was about to get on the train to go back home. He was stopped by Asuna and Naruto before the other Baka Rangers and Library Expedition club joined them. Short after that the dean arrived and told them about the mistake in the scoring and gave them the real scores. Somehow making 2-A top class.

"Geez that old man," Naruto muttered, as he, Asuna, Negi and Konoka were walking back towards their room. "Making mistakes like that."

"Well at least we all passed, right," Asuna commented. "By the way," she began as she looked at Naruto. "How was tutoring the other girls of 2-A on your day off?"

"Meh it was worth it." The blonde smirked. "How was the pepper spray?"

A vein popped out of Asuna's forehead. That damn blonde.

Grinning the blonde turned to Konoka and Negi to ask them about their stay in Library Island.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. Personally, I thought it was a little bit boring but since I'm going on vacation in a few days, I wanted to publish at least one new chapter so I kind of rushed it. (Btw sorry if there are a lot of mistakes). Besides it was a bit hard to write for me since I had no idea what to write.<strong>

**Also thank you for all the reviews/advice/favs and alerts etc.**

**About the summon:**

**As for summon I was thinking about Kitsunes. They will probably be good in Genjutsu and will have a sharp sense of smell. They will also have affinities (just like the toads). Most of them will probably have fire as affinity while a few rare Kitsunes will have affinities like water or something else and they can use their claws to attack their opponents. In order that they won't become Mary Sue/Gary Stu summons there'll be two types of Kitsunes: The battle type and the searching/sensing type.**

**The thing that I'm debating about is whether I should do something like fox sage mode or not…**

**But if you have any suggestions for other summons feel free to to review it or PM me. I might open a poll if there are a lot of suggestions... Don't forget to write about their abilities if you do...  
><strong>

**Also there will probably be a return to Konoha arc. (Idea from Izanagi) And I'm going to start writing the past arc. So if you want any changes in the 'canon' PM me or review and who knows I'll do it. **

**About the pairing… I'll be pushing that matter aside for a while since honestly I don't feel like disappointing any of my readers. But just so you know the girls that I have the most ideas for (right now) are: Asuna, Ayaka, Konoka-Setsuna, Chizuru, Akira. This is just for now so don't feel disappointed if a girl that you wanted to be paired with Naruto wasn't in the list.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**


	6. Blondie or Baka kun?

**Yo, I'm back. Thank you all for reviewing. It really made me happy.**

**Anyway I'm feeling kind off dull lately, so don't expect a lot of humour in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat in the train. The closing ceremony had just ended and the students were with their homeroom teacher in their classes to end the year. He didn't have a homeroom class so he was free to leave. Although, Negi did offer him to join 2-A but he had declined, something that he had started to regret.<p>

"So what types of girls do you like, Naruto-sensei?"

You see when he had declined the offer of Negi, he had thought that all the students, who were girls, were supposed to be in homeroom class so that he'd have a harassment free train ride to the dorms.

"You really are handsome, sensei~"

But as it seemed Fate wouldn't grant him such thing and put him in a train full of girls.

'_Where the hell did those girls even come from?'_ The blonde wondered. Where they skipping homeroom or something? Ah, wait a second… Weren't they the third years? Yep definitely them. They had graduated so they didn't have to return for the closing ceremony_. 'But why the hell are they here?' _Naruto's eyes widened. _'Don't tell me…' _

The students that he had knew that he didn´t have a homeroom class. So there was a pretty high chance that he would go home after the closing ceremony…

Naruto shivered. _´Don´t tell me that they've waited for me in the train for a… for a, ´_ the blonde gulped. ´_for a GANGBANG!´_

The blonde immediately shrank a bit and looked around wearily while the girls inched closer to him. Why was he sitting again? Oh yeah… If he was standing his ass would have to face the consequences, mainly getting pinched and molested.

"It's such a pity that we won't have you as a teacher next year, sensei." The black haired girl next to him traced a finger along his chest.

"Suuurreee…" The blonde inched a little bit away. Wrong move as the brown haired girl on the other side of him put her arms around his shoulder.

"I feel that we should do something for sensei." The brown haired girl put a hand on Naruto's leg. "Something special." The hand on his leg started to move up and down. "Something that he won't forget for a long while…"

"Ehehehe…" The blonde looked around and gulped. _'Damn what's with the rape faces?'_

**Meanwhile with Negi**

"And so I hope to see you all next year!" Negi bowed while the class cheered.

"See you then, Negi-sensei~!"

"Sensei! Over here! Face this way!" Kazumi yelled as she flashed some photos of Negi.

"Look! Look! It's the 'Top of the year' trophy!" Makie held the gold rose bouquet above her head.

"Ooh! It's all thanks to Negi-sensei and Naruto-kun!" Yuuna commented.

"Because we had Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei help us, we really did get top grade." Fuuka added.

'_EH?'_ Chisame thought. _'How could this have happened?'_

"That's right! Sensei, everyone," Ayaka began. "This victory shall be sealed in the hearts of 2-A for a thousand years to come! I'm proud to be class president!" The blonde girl made her way towards the front and knelt on one knee before she grasped Negi's hand. "Please continue looking after us, Negi-sensei!"

"A-ah… Yes." Negi stuttered.

Asuna clicked her tongue. '_If Blondie calls me a shota-con, I wonder what he's going to call her.'_

A certain blonde whiskered teen in a train sneezed.

"Ahh this is not good, sensei. Maybe you have a cold…" The girls in the train started to hug him. "But don't worry we'll keep you warm!"

'_Nuuuuuuuuu__'_ Naruto cried anime tears. _'Damn the one that made me sneeze!'_

ACHOO

"You're not sick are you, Asuna?" Konoka looked at her friend worriedly.

"Don't worry it was just a sneeze." The orange haired girl dismissed her friend's worry.

Meanwhile Chisame couldn't help but be angry. _'Y-you're all wrong! That brat did nothing! He even skipped class for a day!'_ She started to shake in anger. _'I mean is it even ok to have a ten year old as teacher! Or a 14 year old? This is totally contrary to productivity! What kind of joke is this?'_

Fuuka stood up and raised her hand. "Sensei, I have a suggestion."

Negi smiled. "Yes, Narutaki-san?"

"Sensei is ten year old, and it's not normal to have a ten year old teacher, right?" Asuna sweat dropped while Chisame looked interested.

'_I was right! It is true! It must be true… What they say about twins twice the clarity of vision.' _Chisame nodded her head. _'Go on, say more!'_

Fumika stood up while Fuuka continued. "And so Fumika and I have been thinking…"

"Why don't we have a 'Topping the school celebration' party today! We could even invite Naruto-sensei!" The twins proposed in unison as majority of the class cheered while Chisame face faulted on her desk.

'_That had absolutely nothing to do with what they were saying before.'_ She cried anime tears. _'Why is everyone celebrating? This damn class just drags me along all the time!'_ She started to shiver again, something that Negi noticed and thus walked towards her.

"What's wrong Hasegawa-san? Are you cold?" Chisame sweat dropped.

"No, not really." She gritted out and stood up before she walked away. "My stomach hurts. I'm going back to the dorms." The girl ignored Negi's attempts to stop her.

"Ah Chisame-san is always like that. Just leave her alone, Negi-sensei." Yue commented

"More importantly, the party's staring! Come to the dorms, Negi-kun!"

Negi looked worriedly at where Chisame had been. _'Doesn't Hasegawa-san get along with the rest of the class?'_

**Back with Naruto**

"Th-thank kami-sama, I'm f-finally free!" A disheveled Naruto wailed in happiness before he straightened his clothes and looked around. "The weather is really nice today." The blonde stretched a bit. _'So what should I do today? I could go inside and game or I could…' _The blonde yawned and rubbed his eyes. _'Geh I guess I'm a little bit tired of gaming the whole night.'_

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto debated whether he would go home or stay outside. At one side, he really didn't want to waste a nice day but on the other side, he was tired and wanted to sleep. Wait. Naruto grinned and punched his fist in his open palm.

'_Why don't I just nap outside. I mean, I did it almost all the time back in Konoha.'_ Naruto grinned. _'Besides… I'll just nap 'there'. There's no way that the girls will go there besides I'll bet they'll just return home after the closing ceremony.'_

Naruto grinned as he walked towards the big cherry blossom tree that was on the lawn.

* * *

><p>"He looks so cute and handsome~!"<p>

"That's my Naruto-sama~!"

The girls from 2-A, except or Chisame, had gathered on the lawn for a party only to be surprised to find a sleeping Naruto. Quickly hushing the others, a few of the girls crouched in front of the blonde to admire him with more girls joining.

"He looks so peaceful, we should let him sleep." Makie gushed.

"Yeah…" The girls let out a content sigh as they continued watching the sleeping teen.

"…"

"…"

"Let's undress him." Haruna suggested.

"Yeah!" Most of the girls agreed as they started to undress Naruto while the others turned to look at Negi and the cute girl in the bunny costume, who had just arrived.

Blinking, Naruto yawned as he stretched a little bit out.

"Ah he's waking up!" The blonde heard someone, a girl, say. Eh? Wasn't he alone on the lawn?

Blinking again, Naruto looked in front of him with bleary eyes as he saw several blurs in front of him. _'Oh dear Kami-sama, please say that I'm just imagining things.'_ Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked in front of him again. Nope. It was real. In front of him were some girls with Haruna being the closest to him. _'Well they're only standing in front of me.'_ The blonde scratched the back of his neck. _'It's not like they're_ OH MY GOD!'_ Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his jacket and dress shirt lying next to him, leaving his upper body naked while a hand, that was coincidentally from Haruna, was resting on his belt.

"…"

"…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" The blonde quickly collected his clothes and ran away. _'WHAT THE HELL WHERE THEY GOING TO DO? RAPE ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?'_

ACHOOOO

OOF

Naruto groaned as he lay on the soft ground with his eyes closed. Wait. Soft ground? Since when was the ground soft? Fearing the answer, the blonde raised his hands and squeezed two soft but firm bulges causing whatever he was laying on to moan. Yep definitely a girl and from what he had a felt a naked one. The girl pushed him off her and grabbed his shirt and jacket to cover herself.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the Chisame was the naked girl before he turned around to face the other girls to explain that he wasn't a pervert only to realize that they were distracted by the cherry blossoms, although Baka-chan was glaring at him… and was it just him or did he hear Chizuru giggle perversely.

Naruto shook his head. It must have been his imagination.

"W- Ehh aren't you Hasegawa-san."

"No!"

"It really is Chisame-chan!"

"No! I don't know any girl named Hasegawa! I've got nothing to do with her, I tell you!"

"Chisame-chan is a hentai!"

The blonde looked as Chisame ran away while denying that she was Hasegawa Chisame with a few girls following her before he realized something while shivering a bit at the looks that he received from a few girls. "Oi! Give me my clothes back!" The blonde shouted as he chased after Chisame.

After ten minutes of running and losing other girls, Chisame became tired and stopped running somewhere near her dorm making Naruto also stop.

"Heh wh-what are you?" The girls took a deep breath while looking tiredly at the blonde who had yet to break a sweat. "Aren't you even tired from all that running?"

Naruto grinned. Boasting time!

The blonde rubbed his nose. "Heh nothing is too hard for the future Ho_" The blonde cut himself off as he put his hands on his mouth while he face palmed himself mentally. Oh damn.

"Future ho?" Chisame raised an eyebrow. Did she just hear what she thought that she had heard. She looked at Naruto as if he were crazy. "You want to become a ho?"

"S-sure…" The blonde forced a smile and looked away. Boasting time : Epic fail. Say goodbye to your image.

"…"

"…"

Chisame's eyebrows twitched while Naruto sulked in a corner. _'This guy has to be a retard!'_ The girl shook her head. What had she expected from a freak? Sighing, she walked towards her room, dressed in something normal and gave the sulking blonde his clothes back.

"Ah! There they are!" Fuuka shouted as she spotted Naruto and Chisame altering, the other girls who dragged them back to the party.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he was gaming, getting Asuna's attention.<p>

She walked towards him and sat next to him. "What're you doing, Blondie?"

If he could, Naruto would give her a deadpan look but seeing as he was busy gaming he just answered. "Gaming."

Asuna smirked as she looked at the screen. "It seems that you're losing…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to play. "DAMN!"

Asuna looked surprised. "You really lost…"

"What the hell! How could I have lost to someone with such retarded name." The blonde huffed. "I mean, who the hell calls herself 'QueenOfPuppets'?"

Somewhere in a cottage, a certain blonde haired girl sneezed on her joystick.

Asuna sweat dropped. "You're called 'RamenKage'."

The blonde grinned. "I know! Awesome name, right?"

Asuna sighed. "Anyway let me play." The game looked pretty cool.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before he got a mischievous idea and smirked. "Why don't ask it nicely~"

Asuna gritted her teeth and forced a smile before she ground out. "Can I play, please."

The blonde wagged his finger and clicked his tongue. "That didn't sound convincing~"

Gritting her teeth once again, Asuna decided that she wouldn't let him win and smiled sweetly before she asked in a sweet voice, "Can I please play?"

"…"

"…"

"Pffft!" Naruto looked away and tried to conceal his laughter, failing horribly. "Bwahahahahahaa." The blonde laughed as he rolled on the ground.

'_That bastard.'_ A tick mark popped out of Asuna's vein. That stupid blonde had the gall to laugh her out!

Naruto yelped in surprise as Asuna tackled him to the ground before she grasped the controller out of his hand and tried to scramble away. Keyword tried. Naruto quickly sat up and pulled the girl into his lap before he tried to reach for the controller that Asuna held in her outstretched arm.

Finally having the controller back, Naruto stood up and held the controller high above him.

"What're you going to do, huh, little girl." Naruto grinned as Asuna tried to grab the controller from him. Failing miserably because of the blonde's supreme height.

Asuna gritted her teeth as she looked at the laughing blonde and did the only thing she could think of.

Naruto's eyes widened as he squeak left his mouth before he collapsed on his knees while his forehead touched the ground.

"What the hell, woman." Naruto squeaked as he held his precious family jewels. "Have my poor balls not suffered enough." He would definitely need some ice later.

Asuna grinned victoriously as she held the controller in her hand before she sat on the blonde. "Serves you right, Blondie."

"Serves you right, my ass." Naruto grabbed Asuna and rolled on the ground to be on top of the orange haired girl. The two of them kept wrestling for the controller until both of them has enough.

"KONOKA/-SAN" Both of them yelled in unison as they scrambled of each other and ran towards Konoka, who was in the kitchen.

Negi, who had been watching everything from the sidelines, sweat dropped. And people called him childish… At least he had an legal reason. He was a child… Those two on the other hand… Negi shook his head and followed the two.

"Konoka!" Both, Asuna and Naruto, began in unison. "SAY SOMETHING TO HER/HIM!" They pointed at each other. "SHE TOOK MY CONTROLLER!"/ "HE WOULDN'T LET ME PLAY, EVENTHOUGH I ASKED IT NICELY!" The two of them turned to face each other again and were about to fight again if it weren't for Konoka stopping them.

BAM

BAM

Negi's sweat drop grew bigger. Who said that Konoka couldn't be scary? Give her a mallet and she was the scariest thing you'd see as soon as you'd anger her. Negi shivered.

"Now," Konoka began as she sipped some tea before she looked at Naruto and Asuna. "Have both of you calmed down?"

"Hai.." Both of them answered as they held their heads.

"Good." Konoka smiled cheerfully before she sipped some tea again. "Asuna give Naruto-kun's controller back and Naruto-kun, let Asuna play."

Asuna and Naruto looked at each other before the clicked their tongues and looked away again but still complied and walked back to the PS3.

"Yo Negi-gaki!" Naruto called out. "Do you want to game too?"

Negi, who was still in the kitchen, thought about it. He didn't have any work and the game seemed fun, so why not?

"Sure." Negi walked towards Naruto and sat next to him. "But this will be my first that I play one a console…" The little kid trailed off.

"No worries, gaki." Naruto grinned at him. "It's easy." The blonde gave him the thumbs up before he grabbed a second controller that was resting next to the PS3.

Negi and Asuna sweat dropped.

"Ne Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at Negi. "Why didn't you just grab that controller when Asuna-san and you were fighting about the controller."

"Huh? What do you mean_ OOOH "Naruto snapped his fingers. "Damn!"

Asuna palmed her face. "You know I'm really considering calling you Baka-kun instead of Blondie."

Naruto let his head drop.

* * *

><p>"So.. Are you going to do anything in the Spring Break?"<p>

Setsuna thought a little bit about it. "I guess I'm just going to continue training and watching over Ojou-sama, what about you?"

"Meh I have no idea…" The blonde let out a content sigh as he was leaning against a tree while the wind ruffled his hair. Setsuna, who was a little bit worn out from her training, was sitting next to him.

The blonde looked at the sky. "Hmmm… If I'm right Konoka is in the library right now."

Setsuna nodded. "Un. I heard that those of the Library Exploration Club are having a meeting with the members that are still here."

"Geez that means Baka-chan has to cook… or Negi." Naruto pouted. "I wanted to eat Konoka's delicious food." The blonde gulped when he heard Setsuna's nodachi stab the ground. "Ehehehe…" Suddenly the blonde got an idea. " You just said that you didn't really have plans for the break except for training, right?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Then why don't come eating with us?"

Setsuna blushed. "U-us?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yep. With Konoka, Baka-chan, Negi and me." The blonde scratched his cheek. "I mean, judging from the fact that I haven't seen you talking with Konoka even once yet, I thought that maybe you're just protecting her from the shadows or something, you know. So I thought how about inviting you for dinner so that you and Konoka become friends. It'll make protecting her easier, you know."

Setsuna stiffed while her hair shadowed her eyes, something that Naruto didn't miss.

"O-oi if you don't_"

Setsuna cut him off. "No. I-it's just that_" She bit her lip and looked away. She wasn't worth being with her Ojou-sama. Not after that incident. Not after she had failed protecting her. Shame filled her eyes as she remembered her failure.

"Just think about it. You don't have too." Naruto smiled at the girl which she returned, although a little bit forced.

A tense silence followed after that until Setsuna stood up.

"I have to go. Bye, Sensei." She bowed and left.

"Yeah… Bye." The blonde stood up and looked at the retreating form of Setsuna. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through his hair. Something had happened between her and Konoka and judging from her reaction it wasn't something good.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked lazily to the dorm.

**10 Minutes Later**

"What the hell is this?" Naruto gawked as he looked at the food, if you could call it that, in front of him. It looked like some black/purple goo or something. "I thought that you said that you made curry."

He, Negi and Asuna were currently sitting in the dining room and looking at the 'food'.

"I did."

Naruto sweat dropped. "How the hell is that curry?"

Asuna let out an embarrassed cough.

'_There's no way in hell that I'm going to eat that.'_ Naruto looked around until his eyes landed on Negi as mischief smile made its way on his lips.

"Negi." The boy looked at him. "Since I'm such a generous man you can have this." The blonde smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Ehhh!" Negi looked at the food that was pushed his way in horror. "B-b-bu_"

Naruto cut him off. "It's good for your growth." _'MUAHAHAHA and they used to call me stupid.'_

Asuna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "There's more, you know."

'_Damn!'_ The blonde visibly deflated before he grabbed his plate again while Negi sighed in relieve. Naruto looked at his food and gulped. "W-well It probably only looks bad. I bet that it taste good." _'Or at least edible…'_

"Y-yeah."

"Ok." Naruto took some breaths. "I'm going to count till three and then we'll eat it, ok?" The other two nodded. "One… Two… THREE!"

Immediately all three of them ate a spoonful of the 'curry'. The effect was also almost immediately as all three of them turned green and ran towards the sink. After a few minutes the trio was finally finished with their barfing session.

Naruto wiped his mouth off. "We're going out."

"Agreed" Asuna and Negi agreed as they grabbed their jackets and made their way of the dorm with Naruto behind them.

"So what're we going to eat?"

"Ramen!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Geh! Don't you eat that a little bit too much?"

Naruto sighed. "If you think that this is much, you'd be shocked to see how much I ate when I was younger…"

Asuna snorted. "What made you stop? You got professional help?" She joked.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'If only you knew…'_

"So I heard that you had a problem with ramen." The female doctor that was seated in front of him stated.

"Nah… People are just exaggerating." A younger Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"So how many times do you eat ramen?"

"Five."

"A week?" The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose. That would be a problem.

"A day."

The doctor sweat dropped. Who were exaggerating again? "How much bowls do you eat?"

"A few." _'Ten.'_

The sweat drop on the back of her head grew larger. "And what else do eat?" Maybe the kid just loved to eat.

Naruto blinked. "…What do you mean 'what else do you eat?'"

The doctor palmed her face. 

Naruto shivered. Those where some dark days…

"Anyway," Asuna began, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "Let's just eat something."

"Go ahead it's on me, live yourself out."

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "I can pay for myself, you know."

Naruto sighed. "Don't be stubborn, woman. Just accept it."

"Ok but I owe you one." She poked his cheek before she smirked. "You can count on that, dattebayo!"

Naruto sputtered as he blushed while Negi looked clueless. What did dattebayo mean?

"How'd you know about that!"

"A little birdie told me~" Asuna grinned before she looked at Negi. "Anyway let's go eat somewhere expensive since Baka-kun is paying."

Naruto sighed. It seemed that his wallet was going to lose some weight.

* * *

><p>"Hehe… It's such a nice day today. The perfect weather for going out!" Negi looked at 'house' in front of him. "But gosh… T-this house is super big. It's like a castle."<p>

"Negi-sensei~!" Ayaka walked towards him in a beautiful white dress that left her right shoulder bare. "Welcome! Thanks for com_" She face faulted when she noticed Naruto, Konoka and Asuna.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"T-thank you!" Negi rubbed the back of his head while Konoka also greeted her.

Asuna crossed her arms. "What's with you? Don't fall all over the place so early in the morning, class president."

"W-WHY IS ASUNA-SAN COMING ALONG ON A HOME VISIT!" The class president protested while Konoka tried to calm he down.

"I'm his guardian! Guardian!" Asuna put a hand on Negi's head. "If I let this guy go by himself, who knows what you might do to him…"

"ARG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ayaka threw a kick at Asuna which Asuna ducked it and started to fight each other.

"And I'm here Incase Baka-chan tries anything with the Gaki." Naruto grinned only to the get ignored as Asuna and Ayaka where busy fighting while the others tried to break them apart. The blonde pouted. "Talk about being ignored."

Thankfully the fight was quickly broken with no one injured and Ayaka began to give them a tour. Beginning naturally with the garden.

Negi looked around. "Uwah! What a big garden!"

"It doesn't stop here. This is just the front garden… Well then sensei." Ayaka smiled. "Why did you decide to visit me today?"

"Um because today is.." Negi looked at Asuna, who shook her hand in front of her face. Rubbing the back of his answered, the brat answered. "Ah no… I just wanted to get with the president of our class a bit better, and so.."

Ayaka clasped her hands together as she looked at Negi with sparkles in her eyes. "E-EH! Well t-that's…" Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, she started to sway. "Aaah! I'm overwhelmed with happiness, Negi-sensei! " She started to rub his head. "I completely understand! I won't bother taking it slow anymore… If it's all right we can head right into a deeper relationship right now…"

The others sweat dropped as Ayaka started to drag Negi away and quickly followed them.

"So?" Asuna crossed her arms as they started to walk towards Ayaka's bedroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Aren't you going to call the class president something."

"Huh? I don't think that I'm following you…" Well actually he did but she didn't need know that.

"Didn't you see that shota-con behavior?"

"Hmmm.."

A tick mark popped out of her forehead. "Don't 'hmmm' me!"

Ayaka continued showing them her room and offered them, or Negi at least, some tea which caused Negi to offhandedly mention his older sister. Naruto didn't miss the strange look that came on Ayaka's face.

"Ok, ok let's leave the rich idiot on her own so we can take a swim, we came all this way after all." Asuna began to walk away, ignoring Ayaka while Konoka talked with Naruto and an amazed Negi about the indoor pool.

Having finished changing into their swim clothes both Asuna and Konoka jumped in the pool.

"Those two sure are energetic. They're just like kids." Negi laughed as he saw Konoka and Asuna splashing around before he took a seat with between Naruto and Ayaka.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'I don't think that they'd want to hear that coming from a brat.'_

Ayaka grabbed Negi's hands and held them. "And yet compared to the two of them, Negi-sensei is so mature and calm."

Negi stuttered slightly while Naruto let out a bored sigh. Konoka saw this and stopped her splashing game with Asuna, gaining questioning looks of the orange haired girl. Climbing out of the pool, the brunette walked to Naruto before she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Naruto-kun , why don't you come swim with me and Asuna? It's fun!"

Smiling, the blonde nodded and stood up. "Sure." Everything was better than sitting still.

Both of them leaped into the water while Ayaka started to talk with Negi about how both Konoka and Asuna acted like kids since grade school, although Asuna was pretty tightlipped in the beginning.

At Negi's remark of Asuna and her being friends for a long time she denied everything deeming that they were enemies.

After that Negi noticed a room full of toys and asked whether that room was of her little sister.

Naruto, who was in the middle of a wrestle/splashing/race game with Baka-chan and Konoka, raised his eyebrow. She hadn't mentioned any other sibling except for her sister when he had dinner with her, Natsumi and Chizuru.

"Ah… That room..." Naruto noticed that she got the same look that appeared when Negi mentioned his sister. "It doesn't belong to anyone. More importantly, Negi-sensei," A batch of cookies appeared out of nowhere. "Would you like one of my cookies."

Negi accepted as he started to babble about how cookies were the best snack while Ayaka just stared at him with a glazed look in her eyes before she hugged Negi to her chest.

"Negi-sensei? Can I be your big sister instead?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to face Ayaka before they narrowed in sadness. '_I see, so that's how it is, huh?' _The room, the look on her face and her obsession with little boys, it all made sense now.

"HEY YOU SHOTA-CON GIRL!"

Ayaka turned to face the speaker only to get kicked in her face by Asuna.

"Wh_ You've really done it this time, Asuna-san!" Ayaka rubbed the cheek of her before she and Asuna started to fight, shouting about how the other ruined her life while Asuna merely responded by saying that it was her own fault because she did stupid things.

"Geez." Naruto sighed overdramatically as he stepped out of the pool, gaining the girls' attention. The blonde closed his eyes and ruffled his hair a bit before he shook it dry, mesmerizing the girls.

Opening his eyes, the blonde grabbed a towel and dried his upper body before he finally noticed how the girls were looking at him and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

'_Geh! Why're they looking at me like that._' The blonde touched his face. "Is there something on my face?" The girls blushed and looked away, confusing him further. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but think, _'Strange women.'_

Shaking her head, Ayaka fumed as she pointed at Asuna. "Argh! That's it! You've really made me mad now! I'm not talking to you anymore! Please get off my property and go home!"

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm leaving." Asuna started to walk away.

"A-asuna-san!" Negi called worriedly out as he tried to stop her while Konoka reassured him that everything was all right. That this was something normal.

Asuna stopped and looked at Negi. "It's all up to you and Blondie now." She turned and faced a fuming Ayaka. "Iincho," She began, gaining the girl's attention. "About calling you a shota-con girl… I take that back _for today_. I'm sorry."

Ayaka looked surprised as she watched Ayaka and Konoka walk away.

"I'm sorry, Negi-sensei, Naruto." The girl looked down to her feet while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Why the hell did that brat get more respect. "That was some unseemly behavior… It's just that my relationship with Asuna-san is really, really bad. All we do is fight…"

"That's not true!"

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Negi. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with having such a relationship. I mean almost all of my relationships are based on fighting and they're good." _'Sort of…'_Naruto closed his eyes and nodded sagely, missing the sweat drops from Ayaka and Negi

"Anyway," Negi began as he started to explain that it was all Asuna's idea to come here today to cheer her up. "You had a little brother, didn't you? One about my age?"

Ayaka looked surprised before her eyes glazed as she started to remember things from the past again.

Naruto noticed tears well in her eyes before he sighed and turned to Negi. "Ne gaki, why don't you follow the woman and Konoka. I know that you're worried about them since you couldn't even properly say good bye to them. Besides they're probably not so far since Baka-chan probably got distracted by some old fart or something"

Negi hesitated as he looked at the still glazed looking form of Ayaka. "Bu_"

"It's all right." Naruto grinned and gave him the thumbs up. "I'm here."

Negi nodded and took off while Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his still wet hair before his eyes were set on Ayaka again.

He didn't know much about sibling related things but the older ones hated to be seen crying by the younger ones, right? So it was a good thing that he send Negi away, right? Since she considered him as a little brother…

His eyes narrowed in sadness as he looked at the girl who seemed to be on the verge of crying. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing people sad. Not really knowing what to do, the blonde put a hand on her hand in comfort.

Feeling a hand on her head, Ayaka snapped her attention to the blonde, who smiled sadly at her. The need of comfort grew. Not being able to hold it anymore, the girl bit her lip before she launched herself at the blonde, taking him by surprise. Her arms closed themselves around his neck while she pushed her face in his chest.

"I see… " She mumbled into his chest. "Today was my little brother's birthday." Naruto sighed before he put his arms around her waist. He'd have to put his fears aside for now. "She… remembered everything… ever since we were children, that girl…" Naruto held her closer as he felt something wet hit his chest. "She's a violent, lawless, unbelievable classmate."

Naruto smiled fondly. "That's right…"

They stayed like that for a few moments longer until Ayaka's eyes widened and pushed him away, surprising him and causing him to land on his arse.

Rubbing his ass, Naruto's eyes twitched as he looked at Ayaka, who had now her back turned to him and seemed to be rubbing her eyes.

"Oi oi woman, what was that for?"

Ayaka huffed. "You surprised me."

Naruto gawked. Surprised her? How? By having HER launch herself at him?

"By the way…" A dark aura surrounded her as she turned to face him, showing him her dangerously flashing eyes. "That hugging thing will be kept between the two of us, understood?"

Naruto gulped. "Roger." _'Oi oi this woman… Geez … One minute she's hugging me then she's threatening me…'_ Naruto sighed and let his head drop before he heard footsteps and looked up to see Negi walking to them. "Yo! Did you get to say goodbye?"

Negi nodded before he looked at Ayaka. "Anyway just for today, I'll be your little brother! I'll treat you just like Onee-chan! You can ask me anything you like!"

"Anything?"

Negi nodded. "Yes, anything!"

Ayaka smiled "Hehe… Thank you, Negi-sensei"

"Oi oi if you want, I'll be your little brother too." Naruto grinned and patted his stomach. "Just be sure to treat your little brother for some ramen."

* * *

><p>"I-I'm home!" Negi called as he walked inside the room.<p>

"Welcome home, Negi-kun~!" Konoka responded.

Asuna looked at Negi. "Did Iincho say anything?"

Negi nodded. "She said 'sorry'."

Asuna turned away. "I see.."

Negi smiled and started to scribble something in the class roster.

"By the way," Konoka began. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

Negi stiffened. _'Oh no…'_

**With Naruto**

'_Not again.' _Naruto gulped as he found himself in the same situation as the one after the closing ceremony. _'All you had to do was wake me up, you stupid brat…'_

The tram was once again full of girls with the exception of him. Only this time there was something different…

This time the tram was full of delinquents and it seemed that they were ready to fight for their prey and wouldn't let it escape so easily.

Naruto cried anime tears as the girls started to touch him. _'Damn you, Negi! Damn you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>About the Ho thing from Hokage : Yeah, I do know that Hokage isn't translated as whore shadow... just act as if ho was said in English.<strong>

**About the summons (again). Toads are all right but I just have to avoid Naruto having contact with Konoha or Jiraiya. So I'll probably go with Mzr90's idea (Thank you) of having Naruto sign the contract later since toads are still badass. So in the end he'll have 2 summons. Although I'm wondering whether you can have two sage modes (from different summons, of course) if it isn't possible there probably won't be any sage mode until 'The return to Konoha arc'. If it is possible to have two sage modes, I'll probably go with what Deadzepplin (Thank you) proposed for fox sage mode but ideas are welcome.**

**About the 'Naruto's past arc' when should I have Naruto leave Konoha? Since Konoka went to Mahora at the age of 12/13, Naruto could arrive in Kyoto at the age of 11/12...**

**Also there's a new poll, so please vote!**

**Anway thank you for reading and take care!**


	7. Start of a New Term

_'The new term starts tomorrow, doesn't it?' _Negi thought happily as he was sitting at the table, with Naruto sitting next to him. Both waiting for their food.

"What are you thinking about, gaki?" Naruto asked as he stretched himself out.

Negi looked at him surprised before he answered sheepishly, "Oh nothing special, just the new term."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah, it starts tomorrow, right?" Looking at Negi, he smirked. "Judging from that smile, I guess that someone is looking forward to begin teaching again, right?"

Negi nodded. "Yeah, I'm also finally an official teacher." _'Which means that I'm a step closer to my dream.'_

"Hmm, that's right, my little colleague." Naruto grinned as the boy blushed bashfully.

"Thanks for waiting, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun! Here are your fried eggs! It's an English-Style breakfast!" Konoka chirped as she put their food on the table.

"Un! It's delicious, Konoka-san!" Negi chirped as Naruto hummed in agreement while Asuna quickly ate her food before walking away.

"Really?" Konoka asked, to which Negi and Naruto nodded in response. "Yah! I'm happy to hear that! Asuna always just eats and runs."

"Well sorry." Asuna deadpanned in the background before she disappeared in the bathroom.

"Ah, this is really delicious, Konoka-san! You'll make a great wife one day!"

Naruto choked on his food.

"Oh, Negi-kun~" Konoka blushed as she hit him softly with a mallet.

Negi just smiled before he was pulled against a hard chest. Looking up, he saw Naruto, who had a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh, Negi-kun~ She'll make a good wife, huh?" Naruto gushed as he pulled the cheeks of a disturbed Negi before his smile disappeared and his eyes flashed. "You aren't implying anything, **right?**"

Negi gulped and shook his head. "N-no!"

"Good kid," Naruto smiled as he patted the brat's head before he released him, causing the brat scurry away while Naruto started to his sip his tea innocently.

Konoka just looked at them curiously before she smiled at Naruto.

"Ne Naruto-kun, aren't you going with Asuna?" The girl asked.

Naruto nodded as he continued sipping his tea.

Konoka tilted her head, "Then shouldn't you get ready or something?"

The blonde grinned, "Maa maa, Baka-chan will wait for me, right Baka-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked expectantly at said girl, who was putting on her shoes.

"...I'm leaving" Asuna said, which was shortly followed by the sound of the door closing while Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief, making Konoka giggle.

"W-wait, Baka-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her, hastily putting on his shoes. "How could you do this to me! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he rubbed his temples. "Obaa-chan, how many times do I have to tell you..." The blonde began as he dropped to his knees, "I'M NOT A DELIQUENT" he wailed.<p>

In the background, Asuna palmed her face. Did this really have to happen every damn time?

"Your appearance and attitude tells me something different," The lady bristled while her husband rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_'My appearance?'_ The blonde thought as an imaginary arrow stabbed his heart. _'M-my attitude?_' A second arrow stabbed his heart. _'Oi, what's wrong with my attitude? I have a very loving attitude'_

"Enough..." Naruto murmured softly, as his eyes became shadowed by his hair. "I'll show you..." the blonde began as he slowly reached for his belt." I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M A NATURAL BLONDE!" he screamed as he pulled down his pants.

Well, he would have if it wasn't for the incoming fist that caused him to fly off to the side.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO SHOW US?!" Asuna shouted as she shook her fist threateningly in front of her.

"But..." Naruto groaned as he held his head.

The redhead ignored him and turned to her boss and her husband, "I'm really sorry for his behavior "She apologized as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, laughing awkwardly as she dragged Naruto away with her.

"This isn't over, you hear me Obaa-chan! This isn't over!" Naruto shouted as Asuna dragged him away by his ear.

The paper lady shook her head, while her husband laughed heartily "Silly boy..."

When they were finally out sight, Asuna unleashed the boy, who rubbed his ear, and sighed.

"Geez, why do you always have to do that and waste my time?" Asuna asked, feeling annoyed

"More importantly, why do you never choose my side?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Maybe because I don't want to?" Asuna deadpanned.

The blonde sweat dropped.

"Besides, I don't really understand why you'd go so far to prove your natural hair color to her," Asuna said, as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The blonde wagged his finger in front of his face. "My dear Baka-chan, of course I would go so far." Asuna looked in his direction, her eyebrow raised. "I mean, for that old woman to see you as a sweet, innocent, good girl and me as a punk or delinquent is just unacceptable."

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes while the blonde just grinned as they continued to run and deliver papers.

"Oi! School is starting again tomorrow, "Naruto began after a while, talking a bit louder, seeing as the distance between the two was greater than before."Are you looking forward to it?" He finished.

Asuna merely groaned and chuckled in response.

"I can't wait," Asuna commented sarcastically. Why did the break have to end that quickly?

"What about you, Blondie?" Asuna questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe..."

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "Maybe? What kind of an answer is that?"

Naruto pouted. "A good one..."

"Can I use it on tests then?" Asuna asked.

"Oi! Oi! School and this conversation now are completely different matters," Naruto deadpanned, a sweat drop forming as he looked up at the sky. "If you want a better answer, then I don't see why I shouldn't."

Asuna looked at him dryly before saying, "Maybe because school is boring."

Naruto smirked as he stopped running, having finished delivering papers on his side of the street. "Boring? Last year was fun." '_Even though I got harassed every day,'_ the blonde thought dryly.

"Rather it was stressful," Asuna commented, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, only two streets left, right?" Naruto asked as Asuna nodded when she stopped next to him.

Naruto stretched himself out before he grinned at Asuna. "Want to race?"

The redhead smirked. "Any bets?"

The blonde thought for a bit before he smirked and held out his hand and said "How about the loser becomes the other's slave for a week."

Asuna shook his hand and smirked, "Sure."

"Ready... Naruto began as both readied themselves, Set... GO!"

As soon as he said it, both of them sprinted down the street.

Naruto smirked as he arrived at the first house. There was no way that he was going to lose.

"Kuso," Naruto cursed as dark cloud hovered above his head.

Asuna sighed as they walked towards the dorm. "Geez, stop being a sore loser."

"But…" Naruto pouted. "You only won because I ran out of paper."

"Ho ho ho… but you still lost," Asuna teased as she grinned, making the blonde cry anime tears. "Anyway, I'm going to the residence hall to check out the mailboxes."

"I'll walk with you," Naruto said, making Asuna fake groan. "Wow easy there, I know you love me, but I'll only be there to check the mail and after that I'm going straight the cafeteria." The blonde joked as he grinned, making the redhead roll her eyes.

As they arrived at the mailboxes, Asuna checked the mail, while Naruto leaned against the wall and waited.

"Anything new?" Naruto asked as the girl looked inside the mailbox before she quickly looked around, making the blonde curious. "What is it?"

"It's mail for Negi," Asuna answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Then what's with the wary reaction?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Asuna jumped and quickly hid the mail behind her back while Naruto turned his head to the source of the voice to see Chizuru wave and walk towards him.

"Yo," Naruto saluted with a grin. "Haven't seen you in a while, Chizuru."

Chizuru nodded and smiled, "That's right. It's too bad you haven't had the time to visit us again..." Her smile stiffened, causing Naruto to stiffen. "Seeing as you had the time to visit Ayaka-chan..."

Naruto laughed awkwardly as he sheepishly scratched his neck, "A-anyway... what're you doing here?"

Chizuru looked amused by his question while Asuna just sweat dropped. "I'm assuming I'm doing the same as you two," She said as she opened the mail box, causing the blonde to mentally facepalm.

"Well...I'm heading back home," Asuna said, her hands still behind her back. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Chizuru. Bye" She said before rushing away, surprising Naruto.

"See you tomorrow, Asuna-chan," Chizuru said as she waved goodbye before looking at Naruto, "Aren't you going with her?"

"Nah, I'm going to the cafeteria," Naruto said as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"Are you hungry?" Chizuru asked before she smiled. "You can come to my room. Kazumi-chan bought some dumplings."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to you," The blonde declined before he remembered her reaction the last time he did. "B-but if you want to, I'll come."

Chizuru smiled. "I'm sure that Natsumi-chan and Ayaka-chan will be happy to have you over again," She said before she grabbed his hand and started to walk to her room.

Opening the door of her room, they walked inside the room and saw Kazumi, Natsumi and Ayaka sitting at the table.

"Why don't you take a seat, Naruto-kun." Chizuru suggested, while Naruto just nodded.

"Naruto-sensei!" Natsumi called out, surprised to see her teacher, who took the open seat next to Ayaka.

"Yo, girls," The blonde greeted with a smile. "Are you enjoying your last day of the break?"

"Hmm," Natsumi nodded with a shy smile.

"Would you like some tea, Naruto-kun?" Chizuru asked as she went to grab an extra teacup.

"Sure," The blonde answered.

"Heh, Naruto-sensei is in your room..." Kazumi smirked. "If the other girls heard this, they would be jealous." She was just itching to grab her camera to make pictures as proof.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"I'd rather have Negi-sensei come over," Ayaka sighed, making Naruto sweat drop and pout, while Chizuru poured some tea in his cup and put a plate of dango in front of him.

"Uwah, thank you!" Naruto said gratefully before he clasped his hands in front of him, as if praying. "Itadakimasu~" The blonde said before he happily started to eat.

"Hungry?" Kazumi asked amused.

Naruto sheepishly scratched his cheek, "A little bit..."

"A little bit?" Kazumi asked with a raised eyebrow, her amusement growing as she rested her chin on her palm.

"It's just that it has been a while since I last had dango," The blonde smiled. "Besides that, they remind me someone," The blonde grinned before his eyes started to twitch. It didn't take long before he started to shiver.

The blonde laughed awkwardly. "Yeaaaah… I think I've had enough," Naruto said as he pushed away the plate. "Anyway, did any of you do anything interesting during the break?"

Natsumi tilted her head, "Chizu-nee and I just stayed here and Ayaka visited her home for a few days... I think that most of the girls did something like that."

"More importantly," Kazumi began as she smirked. "What did you do, Naruto-sensei?"

"Huh?" He responded.

"I mean, during the whole break we haven't seen or heard about you," Kazumi said, before she added in after thought, "Well except when you visited Ayaka…"

Naruto sweat dropped. _'If only you knew that I was gaming non-stop… Well I would have been, if it wasn't for Baka-chan taking away my controller…'_ The blonde pouted mentally._ 'Stupid woman.'_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "What can I say... I was kind of busy."

"Busy?" Kazumi grinned liked a Cheshire cat. "Maybe with a girl?"

Naruto looked at Kazumi dryly. '_How the hell did that lead you, to me being with a girl…_?'

"No I wa_ Sorry, just a second." Naruto said as he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. Grabbing it, he saw that he had a message from the Dean.

Standing up, the blonde looked at the others apologetically and said, "Sorry, I have to go."

"Already? "You've just arrived," Chizuru said.

"I'm really sorry, the Dean has a request, but I promise I'll visit you guys another time," Naruto said as he grinned and gave them the thumbs up.

Kazumi pouted, "What about you secret lover?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Yeah, yeah I'll explain that another time to you."

"I'll hold you to that!" Kazumi winked at him while the blonde rolled his eyes.

I'll walk you out," Ayaka said as she stood up.

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise although, the others weren't faring any better. "S-sure." Looking at the others he said, "Well I hope you all enjoy your last day of the break and I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye sensei/Naruto-kun."

As Naruto and Ayaka arrived at the door, Naruto went to put on his shoes. It didn't take long before Ayaka started to talk.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei…" She began.

"Mmh?"

"Thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

Ayaka turned her head, finding the walls more interesting as she rubbed her arm. "For being there for me on my little brother's birthday..."

Realization dawned on him, before he smiled. "It's no big deal," Naruto turned his back to her and turned the knob of the door. "Besides, you already thanked me that day," Opening the door, he turned his head to look at her. "You thanked me by showing your beautiful smile."

The blonde turned his head back again, not seeing Ayaka's cheeks as they reddened.

"Well, I guess, I'll be leaving then. Bye," Naruto said as he grinned at her one last time before he rushed away.

Ayaka just stood there, the blush still visible on her face.

"Ho ho ho," Ayaka, startled, looked behind her, seeing Chizuru, who was leaning against the wall. "Beautiful smile, huh? Did something happen between you two?"

"Chizuru!" Ayaka cried out before she turned around. _'That stupid blonde idiot!'_

"Ho ho ho~"

The stupid blonde himself, wasn't faring any better.

Naruto palmed his face as he rushed towards Konoe's office, a red hue visible on his face. _'Geez, what the hell was I thinking?! "You thanked me by showing your beautiful smile" Keh! What kind of a stupid, corny line was that?!'_

After a few minutes, Naruto finally arrived outside of the Dean's office.

"You have a job for me?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to Konoe's Office.

"Ho ho ho, yes my boy," The old man began. "Please come inside."

The blonde nodded and walked inside.

"So what can I do for you, old man?" Naruto asked.

"I assume you know my granddaughter, Konoka-chan." The old man began.

Naruto sweat dropped and looked at him dryly. _'Of course I know her; she's my student, roommate and friend.'_

"Ho ho ho, of course you know her," Konoe laughed before he turned serious and rested his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together to rest his chin on them. "As you might know, Konoka has already come to the age where she's ready to have a fiancé." The dean began. "That's why I organize marriage interviews for her…" The old man sighed. "But she always runs away."

Naruto nodded. Eishun had told him a bit about Konoka's situation and he knew how important these marriage interviews were for both him and the old man.

"So what do you want me to do?" The blonde asked

"I want you to go with her today, and if she tries to escape, I want you to stop her."

"You want me to join her on her date?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ho ho ho, no, no I want you to watch her when she makes a photo for her marriage interview." The dean laughed.

"You still haven't made a photo?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Dean coughed in his hand and said, "Konoka-chan is very good when it comes to escaping."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oji-chan, I'm ready to go!" Naruto turned around to see Konoka wearing a formal kimono. "Ara Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I ehh..."

"Naruto-kun is here to escort you to your marriage interview and make sure it ends well." Naruto was surprised at the blunt answer, but then again, it didn't have to be a secret since there was no magic involved.

"Mou, Oji-chan~," Konoka pouted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Ho ho ho, of course you don't," The Dean laughed making the girl pout some more. "Now, if the both of you are ready, you can go to the roof where Sado-san is waiting."

Naruto nodded and opened the door for Konoka, who was still pouting.

They walked silently to the roof and the blonde couldn't help but feel awkward.

After a few torturous minutes for the blonde, the two of them finally arrived at the roof. There was a little table with two chairs and a camera, which were obviously set there for the interview.

On one of the chairs sat a skinny brown haired man, wearing formal clothes and glasses. Naruto guessed the man must of have been that Sado-guy.

Both of them greeted the man. Konoka sat down on the other chair before the man started to ask her questions like how old she was. The whole time, Naruto stood beside her.

Naruto looked around and saw some men, wearing black suits. '_Probably some extra guards' _he mused. The blonde did grin, however, when he sensed a certain girl. Of course she would be here.

After fifteen minutes or more of Naruto watching the clouds above him and learning more about Konoka, the man finally stopped asking questions.

"We've been through all of the questions, all that is left is to take the picture," Sado began, before he blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But before that, would you mind if I'd use the toilet first?"

Naruto looked at Konoka, who smiled and shook her head, before he looked back at Sado-san and grinned. "Of course not, go ahead. There's a bathroom near the stairs if I'm right."

"Thank you," Sado said before he went to find the bathroom.

The blonde just smiled, before he looked at Konoka, who was suddenly looking sad.

Naruto nudged her with his elbow, "What's wrong, Konoka? Just a few seconds ago you were smiling..."

When the girl didn't answer, he crouched beside her.

"Ne, tell me what's wrong. Please... come on..." Naruto begged.

"I don't want to do this," The girl began quietly. "I'm still young and it's too soon for me to choose a future husband… I just don't want to do this.."

Naruto looked at the ground. Konoe expected him to make sure that everything went well and that Konoka wouldn't try to escape.

"Sorry," Naruto sighed and stood up, making Konoka more upset.

It was his mission.

Konoka cried in surprise as the blonde lifted her up in bridal style.

But to him, seeing her smile, and seeing her happy was much more important.

"If you don't want to do this, then we won't." Naruto grinned at her surprised form, before he started to run towards the stairs.

'_Sorry, old man_. _Sorry, Eishun_'

"Wait! Konoka-sama!" The guards shouted, but Naruto ignored them.

"Let's go!" Naruto grinned, causing Konoka to smile.

"You know..." Konoka started.

"Mmm?" Naruto hummed, without looking at her.

"I really like you, Naruto-kun," she said as she put her arms around his neck. "You always treat me extra kind." She continued, before she hugged him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started blushed.

Right then a few stones hit him atop the head, ruining the whole moment.

"Itai!" The blonde cried, already feeling a bump growing.

"Ara, where did those come from?" A clueless Konoka asked as she stopped hugging him. "That's strange."

'_It's not strange,'_ The blonde cried mentally, as he was crying anime tears. _'It's Setsuna, It's Setsuna I tell you!'_

It didn't take long before the two arrived at the school entrance and the blonde set Konoka down. Just as they moved to walk out of the school, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Negi jump in front of them and quickly look at Konoka, who looked suprised.

"You surprised me!" She said.

"Eh... Ah!" Apparently she wasn't the only one, judging from Negi's shocked expression. _'A total stranger saw me use magic'_

It didn't take long before he started to talk nonsense and blamed CG, while Konoka tried to explain that she was Konoka, before he noticed that Naruto was standing next to her, _'What's Naruto-san doing with her?'_

"Negi-kun, it's me! _Me!_" Konoka said, using the Kyoto dialect in the end.

"Eh? Konoka-san?!" Negi said, as he finally realized, who she was.

What's going on? You surprised me back there, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like that," Konoka said as she smiled at the boy. "It was CG? Oh I get it."

"Waaah! Amazing! That's a Kimono, isn't it? It's beautiful," Negi gushed, while Naruto smiled at how easily he got excited. "Why are you dressed like that, Konoka-san? And why's Naruto-san with you?"

"Negi-kun, what are you doing here?" Konoka asked back.

"Konoka-sama!" The three of them looked outside, shocked, to see some men in business suits. "Where are you?!"

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed before he looked back at Konoka.

"Eh? what's that?" Negi asked.

"Ah! This isn't good!" Konoka said, before she grabbed Naruto's and Negi's hand. "Let's get out of here!"

"Eh? You're running from someone?" Negi asked surprised. "Actually, I am too…"

It didn't take long before they reached 2-A's classroom and decided to hide there, while Konoka started to explain why those men were looking for her.

"Eh! Konoka's marriage interview?!"

"That's right…" Konoka began as she sat on one of the tables, explaining to Negi, who was standing in front of her, that it seemed that arranging marriage interviews was a hobby of her grandfather and that he was always recommending people to her, seeing as he thought that she was old enough to have a fiancé.

"In fact, actually we were meant to take photos here today while Naruto escorted me," Konoka said before she smiled. "But Naruto and I ran away halfway through."

"Eeh..," Negi mused as he looked at the blonde, who was lying on a table next to them. "By the way... what's a marriage interview?"

Naruto sweat dropped while Konoka almost face planted, before she started to explain what a marriage interview was and showed the profiles of her potential partners to Negi, who looked impressed by the profiles.

After that, she started to explain that she was still only in her teenage years and that she is too young to start making decisions like that.

All the while, Naruto just stared at the ceiling before he sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. He sensed three others inside the classroom besides himself. Two of the three were Konoka and Negi.

The blonde looked around and narrowed his eyes. Then who was the last one? His eyes flickered to the seat of Asakura-san. He could swear that he saw something there. He narrowed his eyes further and tried to concentrate. For a moment he could swear that he saw something white… white hair? And did he hear someone crying?

"Kyaaa!"

The blonde was brought out of his concentration as he heard Konoka yelp. Turning around to see what was wrong, Naruto's jaw dropped.

There, right in front of him was Konoka on the ground, with her panties showing, while a flustered Negi looked at her.

"Ach ya~, looks like you've seen my panties as well!" Konoka joked as she blushed.

Naruto's fingers twitched. That brat saw her panties… He saw her panties…

Eishun would slay him!

The blonde's eyes glowed. "Ne**gi!"**

Negi yelped. "No it's not_"

"Hohoho… Looks like you two have been getting along well..."

"Eh!?" The three of them looked up to see Asuna and Ayaka.

At first, Negi, who was trying to stand as far as he could from Naruto and Konoka tried to explain the situation, but before they could finish, more people found them.

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard the students were calling Negi a prince, while the guards were trying to reach Konoka.

Now... How the hell were they going to escape?

**Later that day**

"I see," The Dean said as he looked out the window, his back turned to Naruto. "So you failed the mission."

Naruto nodded, "Yes. Konoka didn't want to do it and I just couldn't make myself force her to do it. I didn't want to see her sad."

"So instead of doing what I requested, you helped her escape?"

"That's right... But please! Hear me out!" Naruto began. "I understand your feeling of wanting to engage her and stuff. But don't you think that she's maybe, too young? Besides, if Eishun and you keep pushing her to get engaged, she might act rash and choose the wrong guy. She'll suffer if that happens!" Naruto looked at the ground. "I doubt that any of us want to hurt her." The blonde looked up again. "So please stop the marriage interviews."

"Hmm, you do understand that Konoka is our last chance_"

"I know! Eishun explained it to me before… But that doesn't mean that you have to rush her!" Naruto started. "I know that people are after her, but I won't let them… I'll protect her!" Naruto tried to reason. _'Besides, I'm not the only one, Setsuna will, Negi will and, even Baka-chan.'_

Both of them were silent after at.

"…Was she happy?"

Naruto looked surprised. "Eh?"

The Dean looked at him for the first time after he had arrived in the room. "Was Konoka-chan happy when you let her go?"

Naruto grinned. "Yes."

Konoe smiled. If his granddaughter was happy, he could deal with another failed attempt at a marriage interview. "That's good."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised before he smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean that I'll still get payed?"

"Hohoho," The dean laughed. "Sorry, but the mission was still a failure… Hohoho. Oh, and by the way, here are the folders you asked for." The dean said as he held them out to the blonde, who accepted them.

Naruto pouted, well at least he tried, right?

After some more talking, the blonde was finally dismissed. Right now he was walking towards 2-A's classroom as he sensed someone there again, just like before. As he reached the classroom, he opened the door slightly and looked around. That was strange… He could swear that he had sensed someone… Maybe he was getting too paranoid and his senses were messing with him?

Just then, he saw something white from the corner of his eyes and his eyes flickered to the seat next to that of Asakura-san's.

White hair...

The blonde rubbed his eyes before he looked again. This time he didn't see it again and he didn't sense anyone anymore… The blonde scratched the back of his head. It must've been his imagination.

'_Geez,'_ Naruto thought before he yawned. _'It seems that that brat has rubbed off on me. I couldn't sleep because I was too excited.'_

The blonde worked on his tie as he looked at the others, who were still sleeping. It didn't surprise him since it was still a bit too early, even though he was sure that they'd wake up soon, seeing how excited the brat had been last night.

The blonde shook his head and put on his shoes as he was getting ready to leave, even though he hadn't any classes the first hour. The blonde tried to fall asleep at first, but in the end it didn't work, so he guessed that he could just sit in the staff room to relax or prepare for his classes.

Naruto opened the door and silently walked out before closing it behind him. As he left the dormitory, he stretched and grinned. It was a little bit chilly, but still warm seeing as it was early in the morning.

The blonde looked to his right side. "Trained a bit this morning?"

Setsuna, who was wearing her training clothes, nodded as she walked next to the blonde.

An awkward silence followed shortly after that...

"…So, are you excited about the new term?" Naruto asked, hoping that this would lessen the awkward tension surrounding them.

"I don't really care," Setsuna answered bluntly, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

Another awkward silence followed, this one more unbearable than the previous.

"…"

Naruto's eyes drifted to the sky. _'Say something! Start a conversation.'_

"…"

'_Come on! Think of a subject we could talk about! It can't be that hard!'_

"…"

The blonde mentally ripped his hair out. _'KUSO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'_

"..Well I guess I'll be going then, hehe," Naruto laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek. "I'll see you in class."

"U-um," Setsuna nodded before they both parted their ways. Naruto, towards the academy and Setsuna, towards her room to change into her school clothes.

After a while, the teen smiled as he arrived at Sakura Lane. It was a beautiful path full of beautiful Sakura trees.

Naruto continued walking before he noticed someone lying on the ground. Acting quickly, he rushed towards the person and crouched next to her to check her pulse.

'_Eh?!' _Naruto thought, surprised as he saw who it was. '_Sasaki Makie? What's she doing here?'_ Naruto hoisted her on his back. _'Whatever… Better bring her to the infirmary.'_ Naruto thought before using shunshin to get to the infirmary.

**Later**

"So she'll be all right?" Naruto asked, worried.

Shizuna chuckled and fixed his tie before she patted him on the head. "Yeah, so you don't have to worry."

"Thank goodness," Naruto sighed in relief.

"Good morning, Shizuna-sensei!" Naruto looked over at the door to see Izumi Ako, another student, walk inside. "Ah, Naruto-sensei, I didn't expect to see you here.

"Good morning to you too, Ako-chan," Shizuna smiled while Naruto grinned at her.

"Don't tell me you're feeling sick too?" Naruto asked the girl.

Shizuna smiled at him before she looked at the girl. "No, Ako-chan always helps me out, which I really appreciate." She smiled before she noticed the time.

The girl blushed before she noticed Makie lying on one of the beds.

"Makie!" She cried as she rushed to her side.

"I found her lying on the ground on Sakura Lane, but don't worry," Naruto reassured. "According to Shizuna, she'll be alright."

"Excuse me sensei… I-I'll have to inform the others…" Ako said as she bit her lip before running out of the infirmary.

"O-oi!" Naruto reached out for her, but she was already to far away. _'Is she going to be all right?'_

"Don't you worry, Naruto-kun, she's going to be all right," Shizuna reassured him, seeing the blonde looking surprised at her, she patted his head once again.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Makie's sleeping form and patted her head.

'_You get better soon, all right? Your friends are coming soon so don't worry.'_ Naruto smiled at her one last time before he looked at Shizuna. "Well I guess I'll just go to the staff room."

It was pretty quiet in the teachers' lounge. Most of the teachers were in class, hadn't arrived or were quietly preparing for their next class.

"Hehehe."

The teachers turned around to look at Naruto, who was chuckling perversely. The blonde sweat dropped as he felt everyone's eyes on him before pretending that he was working, causing the others to look away.

As soon as he noticed that the others were looking away, he continued doing what he was doing before he had drawn the attention of the others: browsing a porn magazine.

Hey, what? Afraid of women or not, he was still a man.

The blonde turned a page.

Besides, this was just as good as real women... right?

"…"

"…"

'_I'm pathetic...' _A cloud of depression appeared above Naruto as he silently cried anime tears.

The blonde closed the magazine before resting his head on the table. _'Geez, what the hell am I going to do? If I keep this up I'll stay a virgin forever...' _The thought only made Naruto cry anime tears again. _'I can't have that happen.'_ Naruto pouted as he remembered how he was when he was younger. _'Stupid Anko and her stupid friends.'_

The blonde leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He had to get rid of his fear. But how? How the hell was he going to get rid of the trauma caused by Anko-senpai, her friends, that baba and all those other stupid women?

Wait.

His eyes opened in realization.

This was an all-girls academy….

Haruna...

"Yatta!" The blonde jumped out of his chair, pumping his fist in the air. He felt the eyes of the other teachers on him and sweat dropped again, before he shrank back in his seat, hiding his face behind a textbook while the teachers continued staring at him, leaving him to feel awkward.

Luckily the bell rang, so he quickly gathered his stuff and made his way towards 3-C's classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it took so long. I've been really busy with school and friends etc.<strong>

**Honestly I had other things planned for this chapter, but in the end I decided to do them another time for several reasons. I wanted to start the Evangeline arc this chapter but I wasn't sure what to do. 'Cause as you've seen, most of the time I focus on Naruto... And I don't want to steal Negi's spotlight. So I was wondering whether to copy his fight from the manga or to just skip it. I couldn't decide in the end, so I left it as it was…**

**I know some of you might feel that I rushed it with Naruto's fear, but this is him just having the idea, not overcoming it.**

**Anyway the polls have spoken so this story will be a harem, which is also why I made this a filler chapter for some more character development I'm still debating on Negi's pairing. I might give Anya to Negi and keep it at that but I'm not sure.**

**Also, I've decided that Naruto gets Toads (+ SageMode) and Foxes. Toads because they're fucking badass and Foxes because I have something planned for them.**

**As if to how Naruto arrived in Japan, I'll give you a little hint : Uzumaki**

**PM Me if I forgot to answer any questions and I wish you guys a happy New Year**


	8. Shy Gamer

**Apparently SOPA's back...? So...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

><p>Naruto whistled a tune as he walked through the halls of Mahora Academy. Classes had finished and he had decided to pay a visit to Makie, seeing as he felt somewhat responsible for her as he was the one that had found her. It hadn't taken too long, before the blonde halted, having arrived at the infirmary.<p>

He opened the door silently, as he didn't want to wake the girl up, in case she was still sleeping. Peeking inside the room he saw Yuna, Akira and Ako surrounding the bed where a still sleeping Makie was lying in. Worried expressions on their faces.

The blonde smiled softly at the sight of the other three worrying about their friend. Makie really had some great friends.

Naruto scratched his cheek. Well, it seemed that Makie was in safe hands, so there was no need for him to be there. Maybe it would be better if he left to give to some privacy. The blonde nodded his head, that would probably be better. Oh well, guess he'd keep his dear Ramen-chan some company.

Just as he was about to close the door and leave, chocolate brown eyes met blue eyes. The blonde put a finger on his lips, signing the girl that had spotted him to be silent –

"Naruto!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Oh well... He didn't blame the girl, after all, that was a very difficult hint to understand...

Yuna's loud voice startled Akira and Ako, while the brunette kept waving at Naruto, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Her two other friends shushed her, not wanting her to wake Makie up, before they also turned to look at the blonde.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek before he walked inside the room. "Yo," he greeted, holding his hand up to wave a bit.

"Naruto-sensei! What're you doing here?" Ako asked, confused as to why the blonde was in the infirmary, although she had an idea. Another part of her was still a bit embarrassed of how she had acted in front of him earlier this day when she found out that Makie was here.

"Just checking on Sasaki," Naruto answered as he joined the other girls, leaning on one of the beds with Yuna standing next to him, while Ako and Akira where standing on the other side of Makie's bed. "Still asleep, huh?" Naruto hummed, as his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Makie.

The others nodded and Naruto looked around. "By the way, where's Shizuna?" He asked as he noted her absence.

"Shizuna-sensei? She had to leave early because of a meeting with the dean." Ako tilted her head. "Did you need her for something?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, just wondering where she was." The blonde said, before his eyes landed on Makie once again. "Anyway, I'm guessing that she's good to go once she awakens, right?"

Ako nodded. "Aside from the fact the she was found lying somewhere unconscious, she seems fine, so I don't think that it'll be a problem to take her home."

Naruto nodded, having already heard this much from Shizuna. "If you do occur any problems with taking her home, I wouldn't mind carrying her, you know." He offered, grinning at them.

The girls smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei, that's a nice offer," Akira smiled. "But we wouldn't want to be a bother to you."

"But if you really want to..." Yuna grinned. "You can carry me!" She said, pointing at herself with her thumb, while she threw a arm around his shoulders.

Akira palmed her face. "Yuna.." She began, her tone warning.

"What?" The brunette questioned innocently. "You jealous?" she teased, before she turned her attention to Naruto again. "By the way," Yuna began, grinning. "The girls of the basketball club have been missing you. Don't forget to drop by."

Naruto deadpanned. Yeah... He had been avoiding those girls and he had a good reason. Those girls were getting bolder and bolder. Seriously, Eishun never mentioned that playing basketball involved that much rubbing and touching.

Naruto blinked. "Talking about clubs.. Shouldn't you guys be somewhere else?" The blonde asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The girls looked sheepishly.

"Err.. Well we wanted to stay with Makie in case she woke up and stuff.." Yuna said as she let go of the blonde.

Naruto nodded, finding it understandable. "So I guess you called off for today?"

"..."

"So you guys are skipping.." The blonde concluded, as a sweatdrop rolled down his head. "Oh well, I heard nothing!" He exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears. Extra work? No, thank you!

"You just don't want any extra work, right, you lazy ass?" Yuna teased him.

"I'm just being nice here," he clicked his tongue. "You better appreciate it," The blonde joked, winking at her. "Anyway, I don't really care, but won't guys get in trouble or stuff?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow, looking at the girls, who simultaneously avoided making eye-contact with him. The blonde chuckled. "You know, if any of you wants to, you can go do it now if you want. I'll look after Sasaki in the meantime," he reassured, before he looked dryly at Yuna. "Especially a certain member of the girls basketball club, who always complains about how her coach is a "bitch" and all." Naruto said, using air quotes when he said the word 'bitch' with a few movements of his fingers.

Yuna grabbed the blonde by his collar and pulled him down to her level before she spoke somewhat hushed, as if fearing that her coach would hear her. "I'm telling you, Naruto, that girl is a bitch, a damn strict bitch, who loves torturing me. She's the devil in disguise."

Naruto pulled his head a bit back and raised an eyebrow. "She seemed pretty nice, especially when she talked to me." He had been somewhat forced to talk to her, when Yuna didn't want to face her wrath and used him as distraction.

Yuna shook her head, sighing dramatically, before she clasped both her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to make a weird face. "Tsk, tsk, don't you understand? Of course she has to act nice to you. You're a teacher after all."

Naruto nodded, though he was still unconvinced that that was the sole reason as to why her coach was acting nice to him.

"Anyway," Yuna released her hold on him and turned to look at Akira. "At least my coach is not as bad as Akira's."

Naruto looked at Akira surprised. "You have a mean coach?"

Akira somewhat smiled and scratched her cheek, averting her gaze for a second. "I wouldn't say mean per se.."

"Uhu-uhu, not mean she says, she's as strict as hell," Yuna interrupted. "Compared to her, my coach would look like a carefree person, that alone says a lot."

"She's not that bad.." Akira tried to defend her coach. It seemed to work as Yuna shrugged her shoulders looked thoughtful.

"Well I guess you're right.. I mean, if it weren't for her you wouldn't be where you are now," Yuna grinned at Akira, who started to blush.

Ako giggled at the blonde's clueless expression and decided to elaborate.

"You know, Akira is _really_ popular when it comes to swimming. Not that it's a surprise or anything, I mean, she has participated in a lot of competitions and even ended up first-place a few times. "

"That's pretty awesome," commented Naruto in awe as he looked at Akira, who averted her gaze, finding the ground more interesting, her cheeks burning red.

"Right, right?" Yuna grinned excitedly, " She's so popular that even some of our senpais from high school are already trying to make sure to get her on their team and the year has just began! She's making me so proud!" The brunette fake cried as she buried her face in the blonde's chest, making the others sweat drop.

Naruto ignored the fact that the brunette was clinging on him, kind of being used to how the girl would sort-of-hug him every now and then, randomly, which was a good thing. After all, being used to have a lot of physical contact with a girl was a good thing..

Naruto blinked.

_Hey._. Maybe he should try to hug Haruna the next time he saw her.

The blonde thought about it for a second before he snorted softly, shaking his head, before he decided to turn his attention to Ako instead.

"So which club did you join?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head, smiling.

Reddish eyes widened. "Huh?"

Naruto nudged his head towards Yuna and Akira. "Yuna is a member of the basketball club and Akira of the swimming club." The blonde smiled at her again. "You're the only one who hasn't mentioned which club you're in." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is if you even joined a club...?"

"The s-soccer club!" The petite girl blurted out loudly, her cheeks glowing red in embarrassment after she realized what she did.

"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised at her outburst, a sweat drop rolling down his head. "You're a member of the soccer club?"

"Ye- No- I-I.." Ako took a breath to calm herself down. "I'm the manager... The manager of the boy's team, to be more specific."

"Oh yeah! I think someone mentioned that before," said Naruto, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember when it was, shrugging his shoulders when he couldn't remember. "Being the manager of the boy's huh? Are they treating you nicely?" asked the blonde, looking a bit concerned. If they didn't, he'd have to pay a visit to them..

Ako smiled shyly and nodded.

"Well that's good to know.. " Naruto grinned before his eyes narrowed. "Oi, wait a second... If you're the manager.. Wouldn't your team need you the most?" asked the blonde dryly, a sweat drop running down his face when he saw how sheepish the petite girl looked.

Yuna clicked her tongue and released him, "Damn and here I was hoping that you'd forget about that.."

Naruto deadpanned, "You do know that this'll be in your favor.."

Yuna pouted, "Having her shout at me isn't really in my favor.."

Naruto grinned, "Better than having her shout at you twice as much tomorrow for skipping, right?" Not that the blonde really had something against it, after all, it was pretty darn funny to watch it happen.

"I guess so.." Yuna sighed and grabbed her bag before she looked at her friends. "You guys coming?"

"You can go ahead, I'll be there in a second," Ako answered, while Akira grabbed her bag and made her way to the door with Yuna.

"'Kay!" Yuna grinned at her friend before she saluted Naruto, making Akira sigh before she also bid her farewell.

Ako waited for a few moments before she turned to face the blonde, her cheeks reddening a bit.

"Ne, sensei.."

"What is it?"

"About earlier today.." Ako began, her cheeks glowing now. " I-I.. I'm truly sorry!" The girl bowed deeply, surprising the blonde.

Naruto's jaw dropped a bit. "Eh?" Recovering from his surprise the blonde scratched his cheek, looking as if he was thinking about something. "Why are you apologizing? I don't remember you doing anything bad.." Naruto smiled, before he realized what she might have been talking about. "Oh wait, you mean _that_, how you reacted?"

Ako nodded.

"Oh yeah," Naruto wanted to joke a bit and pretended to wince. "Your reaction... Ouch, right here in my heart!" Naruto mocked a sad tone, as he pointed at his heart.

"I-I'm really, really sorry!" Ako apologized as she bowed fervently. Naruto sweat dropped. Apparently the girl didn't notice he was joking.

"Hey, chill out; I'm only joking," Naruto stated, holding his hands out in front of him. "You did nothing wrong."

"B-but I was really rude," The petite girl retorted.

"Really?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head, before he shrugged. "Oh well.."

Ako sweat dropped before she questioned. "Then you aren't mad at me, or anything?"

Naruto looked surprised, "Mad? Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong." He thought for a bit. "Even if you were "rude".." The blonde said as made some sarcastic hand motions, making Ako giggle.

"I'm glad to know that," Ako smiled happily.

Naruto noticed that her mood had brightened up a bit. "Were you worried?" he questioned as Ako went to grab her bag.

Ako glanced at him before she answered, "A bit."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Now I feel guilty for joking." He smiled softly at the girl, "You shouldn't have.. I wouldn't get mad at you for something like that." Naruto assured. "Besides if I did get mad.." Naruto looked around cautiously, as if about to tell a big secret, before he grinned. "One bowl ramen and you'd have me all happy again."

Ako giggled and shook her head, making her way towards the door. She couldn't make her friends wait any longer.

"Then I count on you on taking care of Makie," She mock commanded him, feeling somewhat more confident with the blonde.

Naruto grinned and saluted her, "I promise!"

The girl giggled for one last time before she turned to leave. Naruto smiled softly before he turned to look at his watch. Surprisingly not that much time had passed while he was here. The blonde sighed and sat on the bed that he previously was leaning against, glancing at Makie.

_Still asleep.._

Naruto sighed. It kind of surprised him how the girl could sleep through all the ruckus from before.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Naruto sweat dropped. It really was quiet without the girls... Damn... Now it was all silent and boring.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The blonde looked at his watch and scratched his cheek. Shizuna sure was taking long..

"Nnn.."

"Eh?" Naruto turned his head towards Makie as he watched the girl squirm.

"Nnnm.." The blond was soon standing at Makie's side, hovering above her as rubbed her eyes, before she yawned cutely, in Naruto's opinion.

_'Oooh~ She's waking up.'_ Naruto grinned happily.

Makie grumbled something under her breath, before she blinked as she tried to open her eyes, but closed them again as her eyes weren't accustomed to their vision and light, before she opened them once again.

The first thing she saw was the face of her blonde teacher hover above her, making her wonder if she was dreaming, before she rubbed her eyes again and blinked. The image was still there, it even talked to her!

"So how are you feeling?" He asked concernedly, making her wonder as to why he sounded concerned before she realized that this was really happening.

"IIEE! Naruto-sensei, what're you doing in my room!" The girl yelped as she grabbed her blanket and hid her lower face before it looked like as if she was thinking. "….Not that I mind actually, hehehe."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well sorry to ruin your fantasies but we're in the infirmary."

"Aww.." Makie pouted, before she thought about it. "Don't tell me we're going to continue from the other time, Uzumaki-sensei, hehehe," She giggled perversely as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Naruto blinked as his sweat drop grew bigger. _'What the..'_

What sort of dreams did this girl have about him..?

The blonde coughed awkwardly.

Yeah... He decided that he'd forget what she had said for the moment.

"Anyway," Naruto put his hand on her forehead and questioned her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm? Good, why?" Makie asked as she wondered why her teacher was looking concernedly at her. "Or is this the part where I'm supposed to say that I don't feel good, so that doctor-san will check me up." She asked innocently as she tilted her head.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked at the girl in disbelief, "Oi, oi.." Was she really serious?

Makie smiled innocently at him before she yawned once again. "What time is it?" Naruto pointed at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"EEEH!" The girl screamed, surprising him. "I'm late for training!" Makie said as she tried to sit up.

"Just a second," Naruto said as he pushed her back down. Not the smartest thing, judging from her reaction."

"Ehehehe.."

Naruto palmed his face. _'This girl..' _Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Do you even know why you're in the infirmary?"

Makie seemed to be thinking for a bit, before she answered cheerfully, "No~"

Naruto sweat dropped again.

"Can I go now?" Makie questioned innocently, tilting her head cutely.

"Ah.. Just a second," Naruto answered, before he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called someone. "Yo, with Naruto..." He began. "Yeah she's all right, no need to worry. Actually she woke up, but she wants to go to her training.. Should I let her?" Naruto smiled. "All ready thought so, anyway could you inform Ako and Akira? Wouldn't want them to worry." Naruto scratched his cheek. "I don't have their numbers... Oi, oi, not everyone is like you, " The blonde remarked dryly, before he smiled. "Thank you and have fun training!" The blonde laughed as he ended his call.

It was a good thing that Yuna had put her number in his cell phone a while back. Naruto smiled before he looked at Makie once again. "That was Yuna," He began as he sat on her bed. "She told me that she's stuck training," He chuckled a bit as he remember how she complained about her coach over the phone. "She asked me if I could take you home."

"Eh? But my training..." Makie pouted.

Naruto stood up and looked apologetic. "Sorry, sorry, she's worried you know," he commented, though he could understand her being reluctant to skip training. He never liked staying too long in the hospitals after being hurt too much during missions.

"But I'm fine!" The girl retorted as she huffed and looked away, still pouting.

"Sucks to be you, but just skip practice for today, okay? Just to assure your friends," Naruto said as he patted her head.

"...m'kay..." Makie said reluctantly as she sat up.

"Well look on the bright side, if you're ready to train then that means that there is no need for me to carry you," Naruto grinned, glancing at her, while the pink haired girl, who was about stand up, froze, before she looked away, rubbing her legs, pouting.

"B-but they do hurt!" Makie exclaimed, obviously lying.

_'Should've expected that,'_ Naruto deadpanned before he sighed and crouched in front of the girl, his back facing her. "I guess it wouldn't be too troubling to carry you." The blonde smiled. "After all, I did promise that I would take care of you."

"Yatta!" The girl cheered as she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face against his neck, while he grabbed her by her thighs, before he stood up.

"And off we go!"

"To the ice cream parlour!"

"Eh? Nu-uh, we're going straight back to the dorms, missy."

"Ice cream parlours!"

"OKAY! Understood... Ice cream parlour it is... Damn, no need to strangle me..."

* * *

><p>Makie licked her ice cream happily, still seated on the blonde's back. One of her hands rested on her teacher's shoulder, while the other held her ice scream as she babbled about something cute she had seen some time ago.<p>

"–And then, and then there were two very cute baby deer and they were snuggling and stuff," Makie squealed, as she remembered the cute scene. "It was like the cutest thing I had ever seen!"

Naruto nodded. "And after that?" Naruto asked, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, after that?" Makie paused licking her ice scream and shuddered. "Well, after that they got attacked and chased by a group of lions, before they got eaten."

"Wow, that sucks..." Naruto commented bluntly as he sweat dropped, _'I'm kind of sorry I asked..'_

"I was really sad, you know," Makie continued to lick her ice cream, looking quite sullen – at least that's how Naruto imagined her to look like– before she squealed, "But the lions also had cute baby lions!"

Naruto's sweat drop grew as the girl ignored the fact that the fawns were being eaten in favor of the cute cubs. Oh well, after hearing this girl rant for about half an hour it was clear that she was obsessed with cute things. "Well that's.. great.." Naruto offered lamely.

"Uhu," She hummed as she happily continued to lick her ice cream. "It's so yummie!" she gushed, before she put her head on his shoulder and held out the ice cream in front of his face. "Ne, Naruto-kun, want to have a taste?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good," he answered.

"Aww, come one~" Makie shoved the ice cream further into is face, almost touching the tip of his nose.

Naruto sighed and quickly did as she wanted, taking a small lick. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see what was so special about this ice cream. It was just plain simple chocolate. Nothing special. The blonde heard the petite girl giggle.

"Indirect kiss... Hehehe..."

Naruto sweat dropped. So that was what it was about... This girl...

It hadn't taken too long after that, before they arrived at the dorms and Naruto quickly dropped the girl off at her room. Right now he was walking in the hallway, deep in thoughts. That Makie was reminding him of something... What was it? The blonde questioned himself, not noticing the person who had just passed him.

"A cat?" He asked himself aloud as he stopped. Well the girl was cute. "Or a bunny?" Bunnies were cute too... She'd look good wearing a bunny suit...

Naruto shook his head. The hell was he thinking? His stomach rumbled and he looked at his watch. He really had spend a lot of time with Makie; the others would be finished with club activities and stuff soon.

_'Oh well, first things first; better go buy some food,'_ He thought as he started to walk away once again, not noticing the frozen girl behind him.

_'What the hell!'_ The girl asked herself, as she turned around to look at her blonde teacher's retreating back with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>After having filled his stomach, the blonde teen was now walking towards 3-A's classroom. Something was strange about that classroom. He hadn't noticed it a first, but after a time it was getting more and more obvious<strong>. <strong>Something was out of place.

He didn't know what it was and the lack of knowing really bothered him and that's why he had decided to go inspect the classroom.

When he had arrived, the blonde entered the classroom looked around, trying to find anything that was out of place. Strangely, though, this time he didn't feel like the other times he had spent in the classroom. Naruto continued to walk around the classroom, before he leaned on of the desks. Whatever had been nagging him earlier, clearly wasn't here anymore. The blonde cupped his chin with one hand while the other supported his elbow, adapting a thinking pose.

That was strange, maybe his senses were playing with him? Or maybe it depended on when he was in the classroom for the feeling to appear, but why was the feeling absent now?

Naruto's eyes widened all of the sudden. Behind!

The blonde turned around, before he came face to face with... with–

* * *

><p>Aisaka Sayo hummed as she floated through the hallways of Mahora Academy. Today was also an interesting day. It was the first day of the new school year and the students of 2-A could finally proudly call themselves the students of class 3-A.<p>

The day had began interesting. They were just busy changing for the health check-up when they heard another student yell worriedly at their young teacher about her friend – who was also fellow student – that had ended in the infirmary. Of course, everyone was worried and decided to check on said student.

After that, the day had passed pretty quickly and before she knew it, classes had ended. She had decided to spent her time by visiting one of the clubs. This time she had picked the drama club; one of her classmates was a member of the drama club. Apparently they were already starting to prepare for the festival. They were going to put on a play, but they still hadn't decided which, they would decide it next time.

Overall, she had enjoyed her day.

Right now, she was floating back towards her classroom. Upon arriving, she noticed a blonde figure. It was her teacher, Naruto-sensei. He taught Japanese here and had arrived the same day her homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield, had arrived. She liked both her teachers; they hadn't been here for very long, but ever since they had arrived, school had been so much more enjoyable.

It saddened her a quite bit that she couldn't talk with them. She would've loved it to become friends with them. With anyone, actually. After all these years she had become desperate to find friends. Sayo sighed. But unfortunately, nobody could see her or hear her.

Being a ghost was getting pretty lonely with nobody acknowledging her existence. Aside from that, she didn't even think that she was doing a good job at being a ghost. She had tried plenty of times to act like a ghost. Thus she had tried many times to haunt and scare people, but each time she screwed up; she would always and up tripping (despite not having feet) before she could scare anyone.

Sayo sighed. It was always the same, she thought as she walked towards the blonde. She would get behind her target and tried to shout 'boo!' before she tripped. Just like now.

"Bo–" Before she could even finish, she was cut-off.

**"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

A startled look appeared on Sayo's face as a thumping sound was heard.

Okay, maybe doing that wasn't such a smart idea.

Sayo looked at the now passed out figure of her teacher, a horrified expression plastered on his face as he was lying on the ground.

Definitely not a good idea. Oh well, she was just a passing ghost. Nothing to do here.. An innocent tune was whistled as the ghost floated away from the classroom, the startled shout of her teacher, seemingly making her not process the fact that her existence had just been acknowledged.

Not even half an hour had passed before blurry sapphire eyes had snapped open. Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his head, a confused look plastered on his face as he looked around the classroom, before he remembered what had happened. A shiver ran down his spine as the blonde hugged his upper body, as he started to sweat, the confused look replaced with a horrified one.

_'D-did I just__– Was t-that a–'_ Naruto gulped. _'G-g-gho__–'_ Another shiver ran down the blonde's spine. He tried to take some deep breaths to calm down, but failed as it only served to make things worse as he started to hyperventilate instead. The blonde slapped himself.

_'Come on, pull yourself together!'_ The blonde stood up and took a deep breath. _'Nothing happened, nothing happened,'_ the blonde chanted the mantra, trying to forget what had happened.

Trying to avert his attention on something else, Naruto looked outside the classroom, before he noticed how dark the sky had gotten and decided that it was time to head back home.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Naruto greeted as he entered the room. He was surprised to see another student in their room, sitting at the table across Konoka. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she was wearing on of his shirts. "Yo?"<p>

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun!" Konoka greeted back, while the girl, Miyazaki Nodoka, shifted uncomfortably, her head bowed down, making her purple colored bangs cover her face even more than normal, a mug between her hands. Naruto was sure that he heard a sound escape from her mouth, a soft greeting probably. "I hope you don't mind Nodoka-chan wearing on of your shirts," Konoka stated.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't really mind," he responded, though he wondered why the girl even needed his shirt and judging from her damp looking hair, she had just showered, but he decided against asking as the petite purple haired girl looked as uncomfortable as hell.

"This school definitely has got some problems," Konoka commented, as she sipped her _–_ what he though to be _–_ tea.

Naruto hummed as he made his way towards the tv cabinet that was seated between two desks to pull out his PS3, raising an eyebrow when he heard Konoka's comment. "How so?" he asked, glancing at the brunette, as he grabbed one of his wireless controllers.

"Well you see there's a pervy vampire loose, who's attacking the students ," Konoka answered, not noticing Naruto deadpan at the mention of a vampire.

"Pervy?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, as he made his way to one of the big cushions (Zabuton) that were seated behind the little table to sit on, glancing at Nodoka.

"Yeah, because you see when he attacked Nodoka-chan, he also stripped her," Konoka explained.

"Wha _–_ You got attacked by someone!?" Naruto questioned Nodoka in shock, as he frown made it's way on his way, before he winced when he saw how Nodoka flinched by his outburst. Naruto shook his head and focused on the situation. "But for someone like that to walk around freely," Naruto mused before he stood up and looked at Konoka again. "Well I guess I'll just go patrol this area; wouldn't want to have this 'vampire' dude attack the other students, would we?"

"Oh, but I think that Negi-kun is already taking care of it," Konoka informed him, while Nodoka blushed at the mention of Negi. "He was the one that saved Nodoka, when Asuna and I found him, he told us that he was going to chase after the culprit."

"I see.." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Negi was a mage so he was pretty sure that he could take care of himself. Naruto blinked, "Where's the woman?"

"Asuna? She got worried about Negi so she decided to go chase after him, just to be sure," Konoka answered, taking another sip of her tea.

Naruto nodded. With Asuna there to assist Negi, taking care of the culprit would be even easier. While not being a mage or something, she was pretty strong for a normal schoolgirl, though he did hope that Negi still carried his pepper spray with him for his own safety.

"Well if they're after the culprit, I'm sure we don't have to worry," the blonde commented as he sat back down. Even if he said that, he wasn't so sure about his comment; he had a gut feeling that this culprit wasn't exactly normal.

Naruto pinched his eyes close. _'Maybe I should sent a Kage Bunshin just to be sure,'_ he thought, as he nodded his head at the idea. Better be safe than sorry.

"What's that!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he pointed outside, as two pairs of eyes turned to look at where to blonde pointed, not noticing the puff of smoke appear beside him before something blurred away.

"What's what?" Konoka questioned, as she turned to look at Naruto again.

"Eh? Must've been my imagination," Naruto chuckled awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head, before he grabbed the remote control of the TV. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind me gaming a bit."

Konoka shook her head. "No, go ahead. You must be hungry, I'll start preparing dinner; I'm sure that Negi-kun and Asuna will be back soon," Konoka said as she stood up, before she smiled the shy bookworm. "And since Nodoka's already here, you should join us!"

Naruto wasn't really sure, but he could've sworn that the shy girl glanced at him and was it just him or did it look like she was inching away from him?

The blonde shrugged, must've been his imagination.

"I.. I don't t-think that's a good idea," The shy girl stuttered softly, so soft that Naruto had to strain his ears to hear it, but apparently Konoka didn't have any difficulties and heard it al clearly.

"Aww, c'mon, Honya-chan!" Konoka pouted, "I even wanted to discuss a new book I've read..."

"...I..I," Nodoka paused, she didn't feel comfortable with the blonde in the same room _–_ he was a male after all _–_ but she was interested in which book Konoka had read. Besides, if Yue-chan and Haruna-chan found out that she had passed up the opportunity to have dinner with Negi-sensei, they would surely haunt her for days about it. "I g-guess if it wouldn't be too much of a trouble, I'll stay.."

"That's great!" Konoka clasped her hands together as she smiled, before she skipped to the kitchen, "I guess I'll start then~"

Nodoka shifted uncomfortable as she realized that she was now (sort of) alone with the blonde male. She gulped before she snuck a glance at him, before noticing that the pair sapphire eyes were fixed on the TV screen. Turning to see what caused him to be so focused, she saw that he was gaming. Well, now that she thought about it, the blonde did mention something about gaming..

"You know this game?" The sudden voice of the blonde, caused her to jump a bit. He must have noticed her stare at the screen.

"…"

"Hmm?"

"…"

Naruto squinted his eyes in disbelief as he glanced at the girl. Was she going to ignore him?

"…" Nodoka shifted uncomfortable.

_'Definitely ignoring me,'_ the blonde deadpanned, before he puffed his cheeks. He didn't want to talk anyway!

"…'m not f-familiar with g-gaming," Nodoka murmured softly, even if she was uncomfortable, she didn't want to be rude to her teacher. Her eyes were still fixated on the screen, though, and she noticed that her teacher was playing as a big white dog, or maybe a white wolf, in the game.

"You've never gamed?" Naruto asked incredulously; consoles were probably one of his favorite things that he discovered in this world. Back in Konoha, life was really boring when he didn't have any missions.

"...N-no," the shy girl shook her head, answering faster than before.

"Heh, so what do you do when you're bored," Naruto asked.

"I-I've always liked reading," She answered, as she reached out for her cup _–_ that was placed on the table _–_ giving Naruto the opportunity of seeing her smile softly for the very first time.

"I see." So she liked books, huh. Meh, not his thing, but oh well. Naruto smiled and continued to game.

"W-what does N-naruto-s-sensei think of books?" Nodoka asked softly, starting the conversation again and surprising Naruto.

Naruto hummed in thought, "Well, I guess books are.. books?" Naruto shrugged. "Can't really say I like reading, I mean, I've never really been interested in reading books..." Naruto thought for a bit, "well except if you count Manga as books, then I love books!" Naruto nodded sagely.

"O-oh..." Naruto glanced at the girl and noticed that she looked a quite bit disappointed, as she sipped her tea. Probably for not sharing her love for book. A silence followed after that and Nodoka looked as uncomfortable as she did in the beginning and this time even Naruto started to feel uncomfortable.

Sighing the blonde saved his data, before he stood up, "Ne, want to game?" Naruto asked as he walked to the TV cabinet.

"Huh?"

"Well it must be boring to only watch, right?" Naruto glanced at the girl, before he continued to search for a second controller. "Besides you've never gamed, so isn't this a good opportunity to experience it? Aha! There it is!" The blonde exclaimed in triumph as he found the controller. _'I should also find a multiplayer game, seeing as this one only has a single player mode...'_ Naruto thought as he shuffled through his games, before one caught his eyes. _'Hmm this ought to do it.'_

After he was finished he grabbed the second controller and held it out for Nodoka, who just shifted uncomfortable. Naruto pouted as he saw how reluctant she was to play, "Aww c'mon, you'll like it, I'm sure!" Seeing that the girl still hadn't budged, he sighed, "Then how about this, you give a try to gaming and I give a try to reading a book. Sounds fair, right?"

Nodoka thought about it for a bit. She was still feeling uncomfortable near the male, but to have the opportunity to convert another person into loving reading and to understand her love for books...

Nodoka nodded to herself and accepted the controller, "O-okay."

"Sweet!" Naruto whooped, before he quickly sat down and started to explain which button did what. _'I wonder if I should go easy on her,'_ the blonde wondered quietly as the match had started. He had chosen a male character with a hairstyle that resembled the ass of a duck, while the shy girl had chosen a Panda.

**LOSER**

Naruto blinked _'..The fuck..'_ He blinked again,_ 'What just happened?'_

Both he and Nodoka looked at the screen in surprise. Naruto coughed in his hand, "Well, I guess I don't have to go easy on you, right?" he laughed nervously.

**LOSER**

Naruto's jaw dropped, before he shook his head, _'..I just have to get used the play... Get a little warm... Y-yeah, that's it! I'll beat her this time!'_

**LOSER**

Naruto's eyes twitched, before he looked at his controller, _'Is this shit broke or something?! It has to be broken. Uhu, definitely broken.'_

**LOSER**

Naruto gritted his teeth, looking ready to pull out the hair of his head. _'How is she winning? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING! SHE'S JUST RANDOMLY PUSHING BUTTONS! SO HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE WINNING?! DAMN IT!'_

**LOSER**

The blonde hung his head low, _'...It's always the quiet and shy ones... She even got a perfect this time..' _Naruto wailed in defeat.

"Dinner's ready! Konoka called out, as she finished setting the table.

_'Thank god, it's over! I don't think that my pride could've handled this anymore,'_ Naruto thought, as he stood up and looked at Nodoka. "You sure that this was your first time you gaming?" He joked, though secretly he really wanted to confirm it, hoping to safe some face.

Nodoka put down her controller and nodded shyly as she stood up, "Un."

"I-I see," Naruto averted his gaze, walking to the dinner table, Nodoka following him while keeping a fair distance. Damn, he really lost to a rookie.. Naruto coughed in his hand, "Well you were pretty good.. For a rookie..." He added. _'Not that I have the right; I've lost all the matches...'_ That blow to the pride.

Dinner had been pleasant. Konoka and Nodoka were ranting about the book that Konoka had mentioned, while Naruto just listened, quite surprised at how excited Nodoka had become all of the sudden, though it shouldn't have been that surprising as he had already acknowledged the power books had on Nodoka.

After they had finished, Nodoka had excused herself, saying that it was going to get late and promising that she'd return the shirt soon.

As the petite girl walked to her room, she thought... She had been a bit disappointed that she hadn't been able to have dinner with Negi-sensei, seeing as he hadn't returned home yet, but she had fun discussing the book with Konoka. Even gaming with the blonde male was surprisingly pleasant... uncomfortable, but still pleasant.

Nodoka smiled shyly as she walked towards her room, _'Today was fun...'_

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I owe you guys an apology for my updating rate. Believe me when I say that I had expected to be able to update more and faster after the last update, but seemingly that wasn't the case and that also won't be the case this time, seeing as this year I'm going to get even more busy.<strong>

**You guys might be mad that this whole chapter was basically all about the day the last chapter ended with, but you guys have to understand that I'm doing this because I'm trying to give you guys the feeling that the main character of this story is Naruto, you know, by having him interact with other characters without Negi having to be there.**

**I'm kind of in a hurry so, I'll stop the A/N here. I'll probably edit it later on. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day!**


	9. It's My Fault?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto**

* * *

><p>DING DONG<p>

The school bell rang, indicating that it was finally time for lunch. Naruto whooped in joy, before he excused himself as he walked out of the classroom, trying to decide were and what to eat today for lunch.

"There you are, Blondie!"

Naruto stopped walking and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the source of the voice to find a certain orange haired girl walk towards him, "'Sup, woman?" The blonde greeted.

"Nothing much," Asuna shrugged and looked back at Naruto. "Going to eat lunch somewhere?" she asked.

"Yup," The blonde chirped, grinning. "You want to join me?" he questioned as he started to walk once again, the bells wearing girl walking beside him, nodding her head.

"Sure."

The two of walked around for a while before they decided to just buy some food from the convenience store, after that they just continued to walk around, before they found a nice place to sit.

"So..." Asuna began before she deadpanned, "What happened?"

Cue Naruto's brilliant reply. "Huh?"

"Don't act stupid. You were being all jumpy today in class," Asuna stated, before taking a bite from her bread.

"W-was not, woman!" Naruto denied, puffing his cheeks, while rumbling through the bag of food to find something to eat.

"Hell yeah, you were, Blondie! You were acting as if someone was going to eat you up," Asuna exclaimed. "You practically ran away from class the moment the bell rang," Asuna added. "So, fess up, who've you angered now?"

Naruto clicked his tongue, "Claiming I'd ever be afraid of someone..." _'Except Anko; she scares me for real...'_

Asuna rolled her eyes, "Are you going to explain why you're acting as if you're being haunted by ghosts or not?" she asked.

Naruto froze. "Haunted by g-ghosts?! HAHAHA! You stupid woman, as if g-g-ghosts exist," Naruto laughed loudly. "Silly woman..." Naruto gulped and looked away, while Asuna eyed him suspiciously. Naruto glanced at her before he sighed. "Look, you don't need to worry; it's nothing special.

The orange hair looked irritated by his answer before she clicked her tongue. "First Negi and then you," she sipped her drink, before she sighed. "Having to deal with one scared-to-death roommate was enough, no need for a second one. "

Naruto ignored her claiming him to be afraid. He was definitely not afraid. "Anyway, about that scared-to-death roommate; did something happen yesterday? You and Negi arrived home pretty late and the brat looked as if he had cried," The blonde commented a bit worried, wanting to know what happened.

True, he had sent a Kage bunshin after them, but when his clone arrived, he had only seen them talking, so it decided to disperse itself.

"Ah, well.." A part of Asuna did not want to tell the Blondie what had happened, as revenge of him refusing to tell her what was bothering him, but who knows, maybe the blonde could help the brat _– _not that the blonde had been very useful before. "He got attacked by Evangeline."

"Evangeline?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. What could Evangeline do? Wasn't she a normal ten year old brat? Or maybe she was also a mage? But that still didn't answer everything. "Why would she attack the brat?" She had no reason to do so, right?

Naruto shrugged. He hadn't really interacted a lot with the girl except for that time _–_ HOLY SHIT!

Naruto choked on his salvia as realization had suddenly dawned on him. _'Don't tell me–'_ The blonde groaned. It was a possibility... _'Oh god, ...Why?!'_

Damn...

The blonde had a pretty good idea of what was the cause of all this. That Evangeline had a crush on him, right? But he had turned her down, telling her that that kind of relationship was appropriate and that he was older and stuff... But apparently she couldn't accept that.

Naruto shivered. Now that he thought about it, Evangeline didn't really look happy when that happened. Scratch that, she looked ready to murder him..

Naruto shook his head and continued with his deduction. Anyway, seeing as she got rejected, the girl probably thought that if she got rid of those who were close to him, then she could get closer to him...

"…"

Holy shit! He had a ten year old Yandere going after his ass!

...Or maybe the blonde was thinking too much into it?

After all, why would she attack Nodoka? He wasn't really close to her; he had never talked to him, aside from yesterday and the girl seemed to be akin to ignoring him at first...

...Naw, his logic was flawless, just like always. She probably attacked Nodoka to lure Negi out. Yup, that sounded logical...

Naruto mentally nodded at his deduction before he realized something. '_...Hey, wait... DOESN'T THAT MEAN THAT ALL OF THIS IS __**MY**__ FAULT!'_ The blonde mentally panicked. Nodoka getting attacked and Negi crying was all HIS fault?! All because of his was too damn handsome?!

"Oi," Asuna called, interrupting his thoughts, "you know something?" She asked, wondering why the blonde had suddenly gotten quiet and stopped eating, an orange eyebrow being raised at him.

"W-wha! NO! HAHA," Naruto denied, laughing loudly, while crying anime tears mentally. _'Goddammit! How the hell was I supposed to know that that little blonde girl was a Yandere? SHE'S TEN FOR GOD'S SAKE! Curse my sexiness for attracting Yandere Lolitas!'_

Asuna narrowed her eyes. That Blondie sure was acting suspicious..

"Really, woman, I know nothing," the blonde said when he saw that the redhead was looking suspiciously at him, putting up a poker face _–_ not that it helped, seeing as his poker face was basically a replica of the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

Asuna sweat dropped, "Yeah, suuure..." She had decided to drop the subject for the moment, her thoughts wandering to Negi. She hoped that he had cheered up a bit, not that she was worried about him, it was just that dealing with scared roommates was a pain in the ass.

"Anyway, what's this I'm hearing? You lost against Honyo-chan?"

"Uwah!"

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he had arrived at the dormitories. The blonde rubbed his shoulders. Today was a tiring day...<p>

Something latched itself at his side. "We've got him!" It exclaimed, before something hit his face.

"Aw, man! I can't get the bag over his head; he's too tall!" Another one stated. The first one seemed to shrug.

"Meh, we'll just have to kidnap him like this," The first one replied.

"Nng!" A pair of little hands started to push at Naruto's back, already knowing who they were, Naruto decided to humor them and play along, so he let them push him.

"What're you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he was being pushed, looking down to see one little redhead with short pigtails latched on his leg, before he looked at his back to see another redhead with buns, who was busy trying to push him, beats of sweat falling forming from her forehead.

Fuka looked up at him and snapped her fingers, looking disappointed, "Snap it! We got caught."

Naruto and Fumika sweat dropped. How the hell could he miss them? They weren't really being stealthy or stuff...

"Oh well," The little girl smiled deviously, before she released him. "We've already reached our destination, nothing can stop us anymore!" The girl put her hands on her hips and puffed her non-existent chest out, as she laughed boisterously.

"Oh no! What should I do!" Naruto cried out in mock desperation, teasing the girl a bit. "Maybe... maybe I should just..." The blonde began somewhat depressed, before he brightened, "… use my legs and walk away," He finished, grinning widely at the little girl, who looked as if she had been struck by lightning, while he took a few steps.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Fuuka cried out as she grabbed him by his jacket, trying to pull him back. "I mean look at Fumika! After all her hard work you're just going to walk away?" The girl said, trying to guilt trip him into staying, as she pointed at he younger sister, who was on all fours, huffing tiredly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Were they calling him fat?

Naruto clicked his tongue. "What did you need me for anyway? He asked as he finally noticed that they were now standing in front of the dorm's bathhouse. The blonde deadpanned. Were they hinting him that he stank or something?

"Uhm.. Why don't you go inside the bathhouse?" Fuka laughed nervously.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Why should I?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just go inside!" Fuka exclaimed as she started to try to push him inside.

"Why?" The blonde asked stubbornly.

"Err..." Fuka averted her gaze, trying to think up an excuse. "Well you see the truth is_–_"

The now recovered Fumika interrupted her. "No! Onee-chan, don't tell him about the surprise cheer-up party!" The girl blurted, before she covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Eh?"

Fuka face faulted, before she recovered. "You ruined the surprise!"

"B-but you were going to hell him..."

"I was going to lie!"

Naruto had tuned out their conversation, as he blinked. A cheer-up party? For him? His students were worried about him? Naruto blinked as a warm feeling washed over him. To have students like these... The blonde rubbed his nose and grinned, feeling incredibly lucky, as he started to walk again, this time in the direction of the bathhouse.

"You guys coming?" He asked, now standing in the door frame of the bathhouse. The twins looked at him and blinked, having forgotten about him because of their argument, before they both grinned and nodded, as the three of them entered the changing rooms of the baths. "Wait a second," Naruto froze. "I don't have anything to wear."

"You can always go naked," Fuka suggested, grinning widely, while Fumika flushed. Naruto looked dryly at her. "What?! You're going to take a bath.." Fuka huffed, when kept looking dryly at her. "Tch, party pooper..."

Her little sister coughed in her hands to catch his attention. "Don't worry, sensei, we prepared some swimming trunks for you," Fumika told him, presenting him black swimming trunks, that she pulled out from who-knows-where, which the blonde accepted, before she and her twin exited the changing rooms.

When he had finished changing, Naruto didn't know whether to feel crept out by the fact that they had given him trunks that fitted him perfectly or not. He shrugged. It was to be expected from such class.

Just as he was about to enter the bathing area, somebody else barged inside, before they rushed to the bathing area, pieces of clothes scattered around. "What the_–_" Naruto blinked. Was that Negi being stripped by Nagase and Akira?

Naruto shook his head, before he followed them and caught sight of Negi being thrown in the bath, surprising the brat.

"Pfff!" The brat coughed a bit as he surfaced. "This place... The bath? Eh, Naruto-san?!" He called out in surprise, when he saw the blonde. He was just about the ask what was going on when he got interrupted.

"Welcome, Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei!"

"WOAAHH!"

Looking behind him, he saw the students of 3-A, all of them clad in swim suits, surprising Negi even more and making both him and Naruto blush. In the crowd they saw they twins, who were holding a large banner that read: Cheer up party for Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei!

"W-wha..." Negi mumbled, unable to comprehend what was happening, as Naruto entered the bath, trying to act as normal as he could.

"Ehehehe~ It was because Negi-kun looked so depressed today and Naruto-sama acted weird that everyone decided to hold a cheer up party for you!" Sakurako explained cheerfully, her voice loud as ever, before the boys got surrounded by the girls offering them stuff like Amasake and candy.

Naruto thanked them, grinning, while Negi began to tear up, "Ah, everyone... To go all way just for us..."

"It's only natural for our beloved Negi-sensei!" Ayaka responded as she smiled at him, offering him amasake.

Naruto, who had decided to sit a bit further from the girls, sweat dropped when he heard Ayaka. Only for their beloved Negi-sensei, eh? The blonde's sweat drop only grew when he saw the girls swarm around Negi and fight over him, chuckling when he saw Ayaka getting kicked away comically, before they started to "wash" the brat.

That definitely didn't count as washing... That was sexual harassment, all the way, and the blonde wasn't really sure whether to be happy that he wasn't in Negi's position or jealous. Stupid Anko...

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him. Imagine his surprise when he saw that it was Hasegawa. The blonde blinked. "Erm.."

"Hi, Naruto-sensei~" She began, smiling sweetly. "How are you? Feeling any better?" She asked, her voice sweet.

"..Ehm, yeah..." He answered lamely, somewhat still surprised with how the girl was acting. He hadn't really interacted that much with her, only twice, aside from class, and she never talked like that to him.

"That's good!" She smiled widely at him. Mentally, though, she wasn't as happy as she was acting. She had seen through the blonde's act. Who the hell did he think he was? Trying to play with her like that! The nerve he had! She gritted her teeth as she remembered what had happened yesterday, when she was on her way home.

Chisame had just returned from school and was now on her way to her room, to update her blog, when she saw her blonde teacher. Gritting her teeth, she quickened her pace, not wanting to be near the blonde freak.

"A cat..." The blonde muttered out loud, making her freeze. "Or a bunny?"

_'What the hell?!'_ Chisame thought, frozen. Those were... those were the new themes of her photo's for her blog. Well, the cat-cosplay theme, at least; she had already cosplayed as bunny.

She gulped and hurriedly started to walk to her room again. Was this a coincidence? She shook her head, remembering how the blonde had found her notebook. She gritted her teeth. That bastard! He had told her that he hadn't looked inside! Gah, that lying bastard!

The redhead grinned darkly in her head when she remembered the plan she had formulated that night. _'Two can play that game...'_ She thought before her sweet smile widened, placing an hand his thigh. "I'm really glad you feel all right again, Naruto-sensei~"

_'What the__–__?!'_ Naruto shivered, gulping as he looked away from the girl, not noticing how her smile darkened.

_'If all goes according plan, it won't be that hard to get rid of him,'_ She chuckled darkly, emitting a dark aura. The plan wasn't that hard. Considering the fact that this was her teacher who wanted to become a whore and had become a teacher in a all girls academy, it wasn't that hard to think up what he was after.

"Uwah! Chisame is totally going for Naruto-sama!" Sakurako exclaimed loudly.

Said person sputtered and pushed her glassed up her nose, blushing a bit "Am not!" _'Don't put me in the same category as you freaks!'_

Both were unaware of the blonde's current thoughts. _'I'm all right, I'm all right, I'm not afraid, nop, not afraid.'_ Naruto repeated to himself mentally.

"Naruto-kun, would you like me to wash your back for you?" Another voice, Chizuru's to be specific, asked. Naruto was thankful that she had as it shifted his attention on something else than the hand on his thigh.

"Ah, you don't have to, I wouldn't want to bother you," Naruto responded, smiling good-naturedly, but apparently Chizuru didn't like his answer, if her smile indicated it...

"Don't worry about it, **just let me wash your back.**"

Naruto sweat dropped. "..Go ahead," He smiled weakly, immediately moving a bit so that she could wash his back. Oh yeah, how could he have forgotten? If Chizuru was offering something, he'd be better off never ever declining it, at least if he didn't want to face any consequences. And damn, he didn't want to face any consequences. Chizuru could be really scary when she wanted to, and the blonde was for sure that her being scary had nothing to do with his fear of women.

Chizuru smiled at him, as if telling him that he was a good boy, before she started to wash his back, humming a tune and Naruto couldn't help but flush when she pressed against him.

"Aww~ No fair! Chizu-nee gets to wash Naruto-sama!" Sakurako pouted, leaving the others to play with Negi, before she latched onto Naruto's unoccupied side. "I want to help too!"

_'Ehehe! I'm still all right, I'm still all right, I'm not afraid!'_ Naruto kept repeating, as he now had started to sweat a bit with how close he was to the others, though he did blush when he felt Chizuru press against his back for a few seconds.

"So Naruto-kun is getting some special attention too, eh?" Haruna grinned, "Well you guys have fun with Negi-sensei~" She said to the others as she made her way towards Naruto. _'Hmmm, let's see both sides and back are taken, that only leaves...'_ Her grin widened, lucky her.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched as Haruna slowly made her way towards. The blonde gulped. He wasn't going to run away. No. After all, if he could stand against Haruna, then all the other girls would be no problem. This was his first step to get over his problem and if he didn't want to only watch women on paper for his whole life, then he'd better get over it soon.

"I sure hope, you don't mind me washing your front, Naruto-kun," Haruna teased as she was now standing in front of her blonde teacher. Not that she really cared, having him resist would only spice things up.

"G-go ahead," Naruto responded, surprising the artist. Not resisting, huh? A glint appeared in her eyes as she put her hands on his chest.

Naruto stiffened a bit, and started to sweat some more, before he winced; the grip of the hand on his thigh had tightened. The blonde shot her a confused look, which she answered with he stiff smile.

"I guess I'll have to wash this side of you, right?' Chisame asked sweetly, her thoughts weren't so sweet, though. No, mentally she was gritting her teeth as she emitted a dark aura, _'You'll pay for making me do this... You just wait until I get you in my room...'_

Haruna, meanwhile, cheered in triumph. _'Ooh, I'm lucky today. My time has come! I'll finally be able to have some fun!'_ Her mouth watered and she licked her lips, as her hands, that were still placed on his chest, lowered and lowered, feeling up his body as it descended to her price. _'Now let's see what you're hiding~'_

_'I'm not afraid, hahaha, I'M NOT AFRAID I'M TOTALLY NOT AFRAID! HAHAHA!'_ Naruto laughed manically in his head, anime tears streaming down his face, being close to a breakdown.

Yuna, coughed in her hand as she looked at them and sweat dropped. "Hey, is it just me, or is there a strange dark atmosphere hanging around that group?" Yuna whispered to Ako, who also had a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head, nodded. They decided that maybe it was a good idea to take a few steps back...

"KYAAA!"

"IT'S A MOUSE!"

_'Eh? Wha?'_ Naruto thought as he looked around, Haruna doing the same, only to end up watching as all the other girls ran out of the bath. Some losing their bikini's, making Naruto flush.

"KYAA THIS MOUSE IS UNDOING ALL THE BIKINI'S!"

"What the!" The blonde shouted being caught of guard, watching as Haruna's top fell off. Blood rushed out of his already bleeding nose, as his head shot back, landing in the bosom of a surprised Chizuru, while the also artist lost her balance and landed on the blonde, sandwiching him between her and Chizuru.

"Negi, what happened!" Asuna shouted, as she rushed inside the baths, having heard the screams, before she knew it she saw something charge at her. Using her quick reflexes she was able to hit with whatever she was holding before it collided with her, but not without losing a few buttons of her in the process. "...Woah, what was that little thing just now," she mumbled, looking clearly surprised, before she heard some clapping in the background.

She slowly turned around as she suddenly realized something, making the other flinch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ALL NAKED?! AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT NEGI ALONG?!"

"No, Asuna-san! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Hey, girls! I think that Naruto-kun has passed out!"

"WHAT YOU EVEN BROUGHT HIM? AND WHY THE HELL IS HIS NOSE BLEEDING?"

"Were having a cheer up party!"

* * *

><p>"Phew, yet another crazy day today..." Asuna sighed, as she was on her way to her dorm room with the brat and the blonde trailing behind her.<p>

"But thanks to everyone, I've cheered up a bit!" Negi said, as he smiled, making the blonde beside him feel a bit guilty as he remembered the stuff concerning Evangeline and how upset the brat was about it.

"Yeah, about that..." Naruto coughed in his hand, trying to get rid of the guilt. "...You know, today I suddenly had the urge to buy a lot of cookies... How about a few cookies? You like cookies, right?" The blonde patted the brat's head and laughed awkwardly.

"Don't make such a pathetic face, Aniki! Help has arrived!"

"Who's there!" Negi asked, looking arround, trying to find the source of the voice.

Naruto looked at the ground. "I think it's coming from the rat, you know," he commented.

"I'M NOT A RAT, BLONDIE!"

"Eh?" Negi looked at the ground, to notice a familiar ermine. "Ah!"

Behind him Asuna looked at the rat in surprise, before she realized something. _'Wait isn't that... From just then?'_

"It's me, Negi-Aniki," The ermine began as his tail wagged back and forth, "Me... Albert Chamomille... Long time no see!"

"Ah, Chamo-kun!" Negi recalled happily as he crouched a bit and held his arms wide apart

"Hehe, looks like you remembered!" Chamo said, jumping into his Aniki's arms.

"Is that your pet or something?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised. He was pretty sure that he had never heard of mages using summons, but then again... His knowledge on magic wasn't really that big. Well, he knew it existed and how it sort of worked.

"How rude! Who're you calling a pet, idiot!" The rat screamed in rage. What was wrong with that blonde? The ermine huffed, before he noticed Asuna, remembering her from before. "Nee-san does some pretty awesome thing, huh?"

Naruto laughed at Asuna's shocked face, as she took as step back, _'D-did that rat just talk...?' _She thought in shock, her mouth wide open in surprise, while Negi stood up and started to walk once again.

"That a friend of yours, Negi?" Naruto asked the brat as they entered their room, a dazed Asuna trailing a bit behind them.

"Yeah!" Negi told him happily, sitting down near the table, the others following suit. "I met him-"

The ermine interrupted him, "Don't worry, Aniki, let me do the talking!" The ermine jumped on the table and cleared his voice, "Five years ago..."

And so the ermine began to tell his tale about how he and Negi had met and how the brat had saved him from a trap. Commenting on how awesome he thought his Aniki was

"And so that's what happened... That's how I met Aniki," Chamo finished, surprising Asuna a bit, while Negi commented on how nostalgic it was and that the ermine had grown. "By the way, Aniki, it seems that haven't made much progress!" He stated, waving his paw back and forth.

"Eh?! What?!" Negi blinked, wondering what Chamo was talking about.

"A partner! You need to choose a partner!" The ermine exclaimed, as Negi adapted a nervous expression, explaining that he thought that maybe it would be better if he waited a bit before choosing a partner.

Naruto leaned towards the orange haired girl, looking quiet confused, "Did I miss something?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raised. "What's the big deal about choosing a partner?"

Asuna shrugged, trying to remember what Negi had told her. "Something about being able to support each other and stuff, and it being silly not to have one as a Magis- whatever." She answered, before she snatched a cigarette from the ermine, who was claiming that he was here to help Negi find a partner.

"By the way, I'm thirsty, go fetch me a drink, slave," She told him offhandedly, making him look peeved. Hey, if she had won, why not make use of the prize a bit? Besides, it was payback for the blonde idiot as he was always being annoying to her. Who's he going to call a shota-con, now?

"You really are enjoying this, eh?" Naruto commented dryly, as he stood up, grumbling about stupid bell wearing women as he walked to the refrigerator. Who's idea was it to start a bet like that again?

"No, I'm not," Asuna tried to hide her grin.

Naruto snorted, "I can see you grin, woman, don't even bother hiding it!" Well, apparently it didn't work.

"Whatever." The girl waved him off and turned her attention to the rat and Negi

"It sounds lively in here!" Konoka commented, having emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white dress while holding a towel over her head as she was drying her hair after her second bath.

"It's always like this, right?" Asuna asked Negi, who was signaling Chamo to keep his mouth shut, before he nodded his head.

"Aah! What's this? Negi-kun's pet?" Konoka asked, as she noticed the ermine on the table, before she gathered it in her arms. "It's so cute! Unya~aa!" The girl squealed and decided to show the ermine to the others, walking out the room. "Hey, everyone! Take a look at this!"

"Hey! Wait..." Negi tried to stop her to no avail, before he followed her together, Asuna trailing behind them, as Konoka showed the ermine off to the other students of 3-A, who were commenting about how cute the ermine was, while Negi took this chance to ask whether it would be a problem if to keep Chamo with them.

Naruto, meanwhile had decided to stay in the room and mind his own business. It didn't take too long **—** probable only a few minutes at most **— **before Negi and Asuna had returned, the brat being relieved to hear that pets were allowed in the dorm and commenting on how looking for a partner might be fun, after all, while Asuna just sighed, deciding that there was no helping to it.

"I should write Onee-chan a thank you letter for sending Chamo-kun here," Negi told Asuna, as they walked back to the table where Naruto was still sitting, but this time he was browsing through what looked like a pile of ads.

The ermine perked up when he heard Negi's words, before he quickly made his way to them. "Ah! Aniki, there's no need for that!" He shouted, flailing his paws around.

Surprising Negi and prompting him to ask, "Eh.. Why?"

"Eh...Err," Chamo stuttered as he quickly tried to think up an answer. "Actually," he began, having thought up a good answer, "I got a feeling about a possible partner candidate amongst one of those girls!" He finished, as he started to flail his paw back and forth again.

"Eh! No way!" Negi yelled in surprise. Chamo-kun had already found a partner for him? The ermine nodded and jumped on the table, where the class roster was, before he looked at the pictures of the girls.

"T... this one! This person makes my senses start tingling!" He shouted, his left paw resting on the picture of Miyazaki Nodoka. Right next to the picture was written: Very cute!

"That's...Honya-chan?!" Asuna yelled in bewilderment. She wasn't the only one who was surprised, as Naruto, shared it with her, the surprise clearly evident on his face, while Negi grabbed the class roster to get a better look of Nodoka, as he started to contemplate about it.

"What's this?" Chamo began in a teasing tone, breaking Negi out of his thoughts. "You've even written "Very Cute!" here. Looks like you have a thing for her too!"

Negi sputtered, his face turning bright scarlet, "N..no, NO! That's not true!" Negi denied, making Naruto chuckle a bit, while Asuna looked relieved. Happy to see him a bit more at ease after the thing with Evangeline. "A-anyway, give me a little more time to think about it!" A flustered Negi cried as he ran out the room, holding the class roster close to his chest.

"Ah, Negi!" Asuna called in surprise as she watched him run away.

"Gotcha, see you later, Aniki!" Chamo yelled after him, as he waved him goodbye, before he retreated back inside the room, sighing in relieve at not being found out as Asuna closed the door, before she noticed a letter.

Grabbing the letter, she blinked. "Wait, isn't this air mail from Negi's sister?" Asuna questioned out loud as she looked at the letter, making Chamo look at her in shock.

Thinking up a plan quickly, the ermine jumped on the table and waved his paw at Asuna. "Ah! Hey, Ane-san!"

"Who'd be ane-san?"

Chamo ignored her, "I'll take that letter to Aniki!"

Asuna seemed a bit reluctant, but still handed the letter to Chamo, who accepted with his maw. "...All right, but..." She began, but was ignored again as the ermine quickly ran out of the room. "Geez, what's with him?" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest at the ermine's strange behaviour, before she turned to Naruto, who had been quiet for a while now.

"You sure are quiet," She commented. It was a strange sight, honestly. Normally, around this time, he would be raging over a game. "What're you doing?" She asked as she walked over to him.

Naruto deadpanned at her, before a smile formed on his face, which he tried to hide, as he patted the pile of ads, as if telling her how stupid her question was.

She whacked him over his head. "Stop being such a smartass!"

The blonde laughed out loud, before he answered her question, "Just looking for a place."

Asuna blinked. Looking over his shoulders she saw that the pile he was browsing through was a pile of ads for houses and such. So the blonde was finally going to get his ass out of this house, huh? She didn't know how to feel, honestly...

Naruto saw her surprised look and decided elaborate. "Yeah, well I've been here for a long time, and I thought maybe it's finally time for me to find my own place. I mean, I can't stay here forever." He told her, shrugging.

The girl still didn't say anything, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at how absent she looked.

"Hey..." Naruto blinked. "Don't tell me... You're going to miss me?" A grin formed on Naruto's face.

"Wha-! Hell no!" She cried in denial, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Naruto nodded his head mockingly, "Uhu-uhu, don't deny it, you're going to miss me~" He teased her.

"I was just celebrating in my head at the idea of you moving out," The girl huffed, turning to look away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't make up excuses, just admit it!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the girl, before he continued in a sing-song voice, "You're going to miss me~"

"Shut up! Go... uh... GO MAKE MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK, SLAVE!" She barked. Oh yeah, now she knew how she should feel now that her annoying teacher was finally going to move out of her room: overjoyed.

"EH! Wha! You can't make me do your homework!" He cried out. He was a teacher to avoid that shit.

"Yes I can, you're me slave for one week after all," She reminded him, grinning deviously at him.

Naruto clicked his tongue. That stupid woman... Making him do her homework for her just because she wouldn't admit that she was going to miss him. How unfair.

"Okay, I understand! You won't miss me..." The blonde pouted. He really didn't want to make her homework, so he'd let her live in denial.

"Too late! Hurry up and make it!"

Naruto grumbled, before he sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it later... For now, help me with this." He said, patting the pile of ads, as the redhead sat down reluctant, as both of them browsed through the ads, trying to decide which place was the best.

An hour had passed before the brat had returned home again. Entering the room, he was quite surprised to find Asuna sitting on Naruto's usual place, holding a controller in her hands, while the blonde was sitting next to her, with an open textbook and notebook on the table.

Normally, Naruto-san would be the one that was gaming, while Asuna-san was doing her homework.

"Ha! You suck!" Naruto exclaimed, as he watched Asuna game, failing miserably.

"Shut up, you! You lost against Honya-chan!" Asuna retorted, while the blonde looked as if he was struck by lightning.

"IT WAS BEGINNERS LUCK!" He still wasn't over the fact that he had lost against the shy bookworm of all people. "Besides you'd lose against her too!" Naruto huffed, before he noticed Negi. "Oi, Negi! Tell your student to do make her own homework!"

"Eh?" Negi blinked, before he stepped a bit closer to the blonde, to see what he was doing. "That's bad, Asuna-san, you can't make others do your homework!" Negi scolded her, before taking a closer look.

Naruto nodded his head, "That's right! You tell her, Negi," The blonde grinned at Asuna, who glared back at him.

"Besides this isn't answered correctly."

Naruto blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked as he looked at the brat, his face blank, while Asuna paused her game.

This was going to be interesting.

"It's supposed to be like this," Negi said, as he grabbed to pen from Naruto and corrected the mistakes.

"I thought you said, you were good English?" Asuna deadpanned. Not that it mattered anymore, the brat had already corrected it for her.

"...I thought so too..." The blonde breathed in disbelief.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh well, who cares! We live in Japan! We're proud Japanese people!" Naruto laughed loudly, throwing his arms around Asuna's shoulders. "Who needs English! Go, go Japan!"

Negi and Asuna sweat dropped. Well, that was one way to run away from your problems...

"By the way, Negi, what did your sister write to you in that letter?" Asuna asked, ignoring Naruto's shouts.

Negi blinked in confusion. "Onee-chan? What do you mean?" They had only received one letter from his Onee-chan and Asuna-san was with him when they had read it.

"That ermine was supposed to-" Asuna stopped talking, and narrowed her eyes, before she shook her head. "Nevermind."

* * *

><p>Naruto lazily looked at his watch. He still had a few minutes, before classes were supposed to start. The others had left earlier in hurry, after Baka-chan finished chasing the ermine with the broom,leaving him behind as he was being a lazy ass. Using the shunshin, allowed him to be there on time.<p>

The blonde scratched his messy her, as he started to think. Today's class for first period was 3-B, huh? He shivered. Some of the girls from that class...

Oh well. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closed as he he made his was to the stairs. Opening his eyes, he hadn't expected to come face to face with white panties. Naruto blinked, suddenly not feeling that sleepy anymore and pinched his nose; no need to start to day with blood loss.

Right there in front of him were standing Negi and Asuna. The bells wearing girl was holding Negi's head gently while leaning in, making Naruto's eyes widen **— **not because she was giving him a better view of her ass, really! **—** before she kissed his forehead.

*THUD*

The brat and Asuna jumped apart, at hearing the sudden sound and turned around, afraid that someone might have found out about the existence of magic, only to face Naruto, his bag lying on the ground.

Asuna wasn't really happy about the fact that Blondie was the one who had found them. In her opinion, Blondie finding out was worse than a stranger finding out. She was already dreading for his reaction.

The blonde fidgeted, "A-all I wanted to do was to go to my classroom..." Naruto turned to look away, before he continued. "But the walk into such scene..." The blonde blushed. "Mou~ Baka-chan! Have you no shame," Naruto teased, grinning at her. "Displaying such shota-con beha**—**"

Asuna was beside him in a flash, choking him, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Don't you even dare finish that sentence..."

"But it's the tru**—**" The girl started to choke him harder. "Okay, okay! I get it," he choked out, making Baka-chan release him.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde straightened his clothes, "Anyway, I'll be on my way, have fun smooching!" He didn't feel like cock blocking the woman today, he was too tired for that.

"We're not smooching! I'm just forming a contract with him!" Asuna denied, grabbing him by his collar, making him unable to walk away.

"That's your excuse for kissing with him?" Naruto deadpanned, before he thought about it. Well it was better than the excuse that was used with him... Really... Who the hell uses the excuse of killing someone to french them. Damn, that was redhead was one hell of a scary shota-con. Though, he wouldn't deny that she was a good kisser.

Anko finding out that his first kiss had been taken was even scarier. He still didn't know whether she was just screwing with him or being serious that month were she kept chasing him and intruded his home... not that the intruding thing was new... Or the chasing thing for that matter.

The blonde shivered thinking about the purple haired woman.

"It's for a pactio, Naruto-san," Negi explained, after he recovered from his surprise at Asuna kissing his forehead and Naruto catching them, while in the background Chamo complained to Asuna about how half hearted a kiss on the forehead was.

"Oh... A pactio, I see," The blonde nodded sagely, as if understanding what was happening. Now, if only he knew what a pactio was.

"Hey, ani, I don't think you get it, do you?" The ermine asked the blonde, before he started to explain what a pactio was. "It's a contract between two partners. Once the contract is made, the one who is the Minister Magi must protect his or her mage, and in exchange the Minister's abilities are enhaced many times by the Mage's power."

Naruto and Asuna blinked.

"They kiss so that Mage can give the other power to do shit," Chamo concluded, using the easy version.

Naruto and Asuna nodded, finally understanding the concept of the contract between a mage and his/her partner. Why didn't the ermine tell them this earlier, instead of bullshiting about that Minister-thingy and stuff.

"Anyway! The contract is completed!"

* * *

><p>Konoka pouted as she looked at Naruto. They were both in their room, sitting at the table as the blonde tried to avoid eye contact with the brunette, failing as he glanced at her, making her pout grow.<p>

Apparently, Konoka had found out today that he soon was going to move out of this place and the blonde guessed that she wasn't that happy about it.

"Er... It's a nice day, isn't it?" Naruto commented awkwardly as he looked outside, trying to strike a conversation.

"Why does Naruto-kun have to move out?" She asked, her head a bit dipped down. "I-is it because my cooking? Are you not satisfied with my cooking?!" She cried out, as she looked at the blonde, tears gathering in her eyes.

Naruto's face met the table, face faulting. "No! I love your food!" Naruto yelled, as soon as he recovered.

"Then why?" She pouted again, the tears having disappeared.

"This room's too small to house four people," Naruto began, as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his fist, before continuing. "And, from the beginning, I had always planned to be moving out." More importantly. Morning wood. One of these days there was going to be a really awkward moment. "Besides, you don't have to be sad, we'll still see each other at school. I mean, it's not like I'm moving away somewhere really far." The blonde commented, grinning at the girl.

Konoka continued to pout, making Naruto sigh, before he got an idea.

"Hey, Konoka-chan, are you maybe interested in helping me with something?" he asked, making the girl perk up in curiosity, causing Naruto to grin. It seemed his plan was working. "Well, you see I've browsed through a few ads and a few places caught my eyes. So I thought, maybe I could go visit them today." Naruto stood up, before he continued. " You want to come with me?" He asked, grinning widely at the girl, as he held out his hand.

The brunette looked at the hand in surprise, before she accepted it, putting her hand on his, a happy smile on her face. "Sure!"

She let herself get pulled up, before both of them exited the room, deciding not to bring jacket or so, seeing as it was pretty warm today.

Konoka latched onto his arm, as they walked towards the train station, surprising the blonde a bit. "Walking like this makes us look like a couple, don't you think? Especially seeing as we're going to search for a place! It makes me feel as if we're newlyweds or something!" The brunette giggled, while the blonde blushed a bit.

Yeah, walking like this might seem a bit suggestive for others. The blonde shrugged. Oh well, he was already happy that the girls had stopped being sad about the fact that he was moving out.

The first place they visited was a apartment complex. The room he wanted to rent consisted of one bedroom, a bathroom and a joined kitchen/saloon. The room kind of reminded him of his house back in Konoha, though a bit bigger. The apartment complex was a bit far from the dormitory, though pretty close to the academy. Actually, the academy was in between the dorm and the apartment complex.

The second place was also a apartment complex, but this time it was farther from the dorms and academy, but closer to the shopping district. It was pretty much like the first room, only having two bedrooms instead of one. It was also a lot bigger than the first place.

After having finished visiting the second apartment, they decided call it a day, having decided to keep it at visiting two places for today. Right now they were heading back to the dorms.

"So which one did you like more?" Naruto asked the brunette, who was still holding onto his arm, smiling at her.

"I think liked both, but I think the**—**" Konoka stopped talking as she stiffened, her wide chocolate brown eyes set in front of her, halting in her step, her hold onto his arm slacking a bit. Naruto blinked, before turning his gaze in front of him, curious as to what had caught Konoka's attention, or rather who.

Naruto smiled, seeing who it was. "Yo, Setsuna!" The blonde greeted the girl, who was walking out of the dormitory. Probably going out to train a bit or something.

Konoka forced a smile and greeted her.

The girl only glanced at the two, before she bowed her head a bit at Konoka, as if acknowledging her presence, and continued to walk, passing the stunned blonde. Naruto turned to look at the retreating form of Setsuna in surprise, before a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Oi! Setsuna! Don't you dare ignore me!" He yelled after her, before he huffed and clicked his tongue when the girl continued to walk away, not acknowledging his shouts, "Geez...What's with her?"

"Naruto-kun is friends with Secchan?" Konoka asked in surprise. She hadn't seen anyone, besides Mana a few times, talk to Setsuna, so the idea of the blonde befriending her surprised her.

Naruto nodded, "Though, I'm a bit surprised; she doesn't act like that normally," he commented, scratching his cheek in confusion as to why she would act like that.

The grip on his arm tightened once again. "...It's my fault," Konoka whispered.

"Eh?" Naruto uttered in surprise.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Secchan ignoring Naruto-kun is my fault..." The brunette's gaze was focused on the ground.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, looking a bit conflicted, "Hey, it's not that late..." He began, "How about we go to one last place, before we return home?" The blonde asked, before he grabbed her hand, guiding her to said place.

Said place was actually an ice cream parlour, the same one that he visited with Makie a few days ago. Naruto had ordered something big for the both of them. Deciding to share it with the girl, having remembered what she had ordered last time, and how much she liked it.

"You said that Setsuna ignoring me was your fault..." Naruto began, frowning. "I don't understand... Did something happen between you two?"

Konoka stopped eating the ice cream, biting her lips, as she put the spoon down. "The truth is..." She began as she told Naruto the story of her and Setsuna. How they had met for the very first time and how to two of them had become friends. She told him about how Setsuna always protected her from anything dangerous or anything that scared her, before she told him about the accident and about how Setsuna had suddenly become more busy and distant.

"When I was in the first year of middle school, Secchan also moved here." Konoka told the blonde, a sad smile on her face. "I was happy, we were finally able to meet," Tears gathered in her eyes, as her voice started to crack.

The blonde absentmindedly grabbed his spoon, and started to play with the ice, that was starting to melt.

"B-but she wouldn't talk to me," she sniffled, "I-it was as if I had done something bad..." The brunette started to sniffle some more, trying her hardest not to cry, biting her lips.

The blonde nodded, starting to feel a bit panicked when he saw the tears in her eyes. He quickly scooped some ice into to his spoon, and held it in front of her. Konoka looked at it quizzically, her eyes brimming with tears, before she opened her mouth, letting the blonde feed her.

"It's tasty, right?" Naruto asked the brunette softly. "It's your favorite right?"

"...U-un." A soft sob escaped her lips, even though she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Look, don't worry, I'll take care of it," The blonde murmured. "Setsuna doesn't dislike you, I'm sure of it." After all, the girl had acted so overprotective of her that she couldn't hate her, right? "So there's no need for you to look sad," The blonde said, sending her a big smile and a thumbs up. It didn't suit her to be sad.

Konoka nodded her head, sending to blonde a tearful smile. She didn't want to trouble the blonde, but she just missed her childhood friend. She wanted her back. She wanted to know what she had done wrong that caused Secchan so hate her, so that maybe they could make up and could go back to how they relationship was before.

Naruto's teeth clenched together at the sight, as his eyes narrowed a bit in sadness.

_'Setsuna... What are you thinking?'_

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>For those who have been with following this story longer, this update must have been surprising. Well, it was for me.<strong>

**Kudos to TheLastNanaya for guessing that the panicked girl from last chapter was Chisame. **

**Anyway, next chapter should finish the Evangeline arc.**

**The thing I'm worried about right now is the Kyoto arc. I'm not sure what to do actually. I mean, I want to change things with Naruto's presence, and right now only 2 details will be changed. I'm pretty sure the first one is obvious.**

**And about the Uzumaki hint from chapter 7. Yeah, I'm planning to make the Uzumaki clan have a connection with the Magic world. How I'm going to do it depends on the Naruto manga. I had an idea at first, but now I'm starting to have doubts.**

***Ani - Older brother**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and have a nice day!**


	10. Dealing With Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Mahou Sensei Negima**

* * *

><p>Setsuna wiped the sweat from her forehead as she had finished her daily routine.<p>

"'Sup?" Turning to look at the source of the voice, she saw Naruto standing in a tree.

"Naruto-sensei," She nodded her head towards him, acknowledging his presence, before she looked away. She didn't want to face him, not after today. She had thought that she had angered the blonde and couldn't help but feel ashamed of how she had treated him before. She hadn't meant to ignore him, but seeing Konoka-oujosama just had that kind of effect on her. Seeing her Ojou-sama made her feel warm and happy, before she got reminded of her failures from the past, reminding her of how she must have disappointed her Oujo-sama, making her realize that now was not the time of playing around, she had to train harder, she had to be more serious.

The blonde smiled at her, before noticing the area. "Damn, Setsuna, you have a grudge against these trees or something?" He joked, jumping down the tree. "Or has it something to do with Konoka?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, before she schooled her face into a blank mask.

The blonde sighed, before deciding to sit on the ground indian-stlye. "You know it's not really any of my business − wait scratch that. As long as it makes Konoka sad it is my business." He said. Besides Konoka wasn't the only one who got effected by the whole ordeal; Setsuna looked pretty upset too, even if she tried to hide it, which worried him, of course. "Did Konoka do something bad?"

"That's not it! Ojou-sama did nothing wrong!" She shouted at the blonde, her eyebrows knit together. Konoka-ojousama doing something bad to her? How could he even think something like that?! There was no way the she could wrong her she thought, before she cast her eyes downwards. Her Ojou-sama had treated her with only kindness the time they were together, and yet...

Setsuna let out a sigh as she calmed down, her eyes still cast downwards."It's all my fault..." She said regrettably as she sat down in seiza position in front of the blonde. "Ojou-sama has done nothing but shower me in happiness. The years I spent with her were filled joy. Everyday I got greeted with a smile, a smile that I had sworn to protect..." The girl gripped her knees as her head started to dip lower. "But in the end I couldn't protect it, I couldn't protect her. No matter how hard I tried to protect her, in the end I could do nothing." Setsuna let out another sigh as she glanced at the sky. "That day, I realized how weak I was. In order to able to protect Ojou-sama I had to become stronger."

"But you're pretty strong now," Naruto commented. "So what's holding you back now?"

"Don't you get it! If the adults weren't there, Ojou-sama would've have died!" She shouted at him. Why did he not understand the gravity of the situation? Setsuna grit her teeth, as she closed her eyes. "Someone like me isn't worth being in her presence... So whatever it takes... I'll have to protect her from the shadows... This is my punishment for failing Konoka-oujosama..."

The two sat there in silence, until Naruto broke it, reaching out to flick the girl's nose, "Geez, Setsuna! You're being too angsty," Naruto complained, as he sighed before he smiled at her. "Listen, you make me happy, Konoka makes me happy, Konoka makes you happy, you make Konoka happy. " Naruto said, while Setsuna's face grew a bit red at the way he said it. "Now tell me, who's being punished?"

She looked away. Konoka was also hurting, right? She didn't want that to happen, but... "It's not that easy..." Setsuna murmured, her cheeks reddening in shame.

"You sure you're not just making things complicated," he said. "Besides, I'm also here to help you, eh? Aren't we partners?" He grinned at her, "I refuse to let you go through something like that again ever again!"

Setsuna blushed when she heard him say that.

"Though, in the end," the blonde began as he stood up, "It's all up to you to decide what you do," he said as he offered her a hand, which she accepted. "I can't force you to do anything." Well actually he probably could, and maybe it was his plan B, incase Setsuna would still go on an ignore-Konoka-spree, but for now no one had to know that, right?

"Ne, Naruto-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do care that much about Konoka-ojousama? Did the Chief perhaps ask you to keep Ojou-sama happy?"

"That bastard has nothing to do with this," Naruto said, running a hand through his hair. Sure, Eishun wanted him to protect his daughter, but him wanting to keep her happy was his own decision. Just like he wanted to keep all those close to him happy. The blonde grinned at her at her. "I guess I'm basically like you in that matter; I'd also like to protect her smile, just like you, Secchan~"

Naruto laughed as Setsuna's face flushed.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS BAD, ANIKI! WHY DID YOU SHOW MERCY TO THAT ROBOT, CHACHAMARU, LIKE THAT!? IF YOU HAD TAKEN HER OUT YESTERDAY WE WOULD'VE BEEN OUT OF THIS MESS! IT WOULD'VE BEEN OUR VICTORY RIGHT THERE!" Chamo shouted, waving his paws around as he was standing on top of the table. "ANYWAY WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW THAT CHACHAMARU HAS GOTTEN AWAY. WE HAVE GONE EASY ON HER UP TO YESTERDAY, BUT ONCE THEY FIND OUT THAT ANIKI HAS A PARTNER, THEY'RE GOING TO GANG UP AND COME TO PAY IS BACK!"<p>

"B-but, Chamo-kun, Chachamaru-san is still my student..." Negi said, trying to reason with the ermine.

"YOU'RE BEING TOO WEAK!" the ermine snapped.

"Oi, stop being so annoyingly loud!" Naruto complained, starting to get a headache from the ermine's loud complaints as he was lying on the couch. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Aniki's life is in danger!" the ermine hissed at the blonde, feeling annoyed at how nobody realised how bad the situation was, before he turned to face Negi and Asuna again. "She's not just your student, she's your enemy!"

"Just a minute here, ermine-perv," Asuna objected as she chimed in, "that's going to far. Evangeline and Chachamaru have been our classmates for two years. I doubt they'd seriously try to kill him."

"Weak! Ane-san's weak too!" Chamo shouted as he turned on the laptop to show them what he had found out yesterday. "Take a look at this! I did some research at Maho-net last night and 15 years ago Evangeline had a bounty of six million dollar on her head in the magic world! Sure she has never been charged for killing any children, but she's an absolutely evil person whose name is feared even in the world of darkness!" Chamo told them pointing at the screen, which showed a picture of Evangeline's wanted poster.

"Why the hell is someone like that in our class!?" Asuna screeched, before she and Chamo started to talk about how dangerous the situation they had landed in was, and that Negi wasn't safe, which could cause trouble for the others living in the dorm, not noticing what kind of affect their words had on Negi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he stood up from the couch, as he too wanted to see the picture. "Is she that strong?" he asked quietly as he looked at the poster, before he noticed Negi beside him. A sweat drop rolled down his head when he saw how nervous the brat looked. "Oi... Negi, you all right?"

"Uwaah!" Well Naruto really hadn't expected that the brat would suddenly grab his staff and jump out the window, before he flew away.

"NEGI!"

"ANIKI!"

"What did you do, Blondie!" Asuna said, poitning accusingly at him.

"HEY, DON'T BLAME ME, YOU GUYS PROBABLY MADE HIM FEEL GUILTY OR SOMETHING!" Naruto retorted, huffing a bit, before he walked to the window, narrowing his eyes to see Negi in the distance.

Asuna walked towards the door, the ermine following her, "Anyway, I'm going aft- OI, DON'T JUST JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" Asuna shouted, her eyes growing wide when she saw the blonde jump. Running back to the window, she saw no sign of the blonde, making the girl blink, before she shook her head. "Ah! I have no time for these, I have to find Negi-brat!"

Meanwhile Naruto was following Negi. _'Better not lose him,' _the blonde thought, speeding up a bit.

After a while, the depressed brat, who still hadn't noticed the blonde, slowed down a bit, trying to get his thoughts together. He had only flown for a little while and they were already surrounded by mountains. The mountains here reminded him a bit of the mountains at home in Wales, even though the mountains over here were a bit different...

Negi's lips curved downwards.

He missed his sister and Anya... Maybe he should go back to Wales...

In a distance, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the boy was flying lower and lower. _'Oi, oi if he continues like that he's going to hit one of these trees,' _he thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

As if he had jinxed it, the brat had hit one of the trees, separating the boy from his staff

"Negi!" Naruto shouted in worry as he pumped chakra in his legs to speed up and catch the boy.

"C-crap! I'm falling!" Negi shouted in panic as tried to reach his staff, before he squeezed his eyes shut, as if preparing for the incoming pain. Instead of pain he felt two arms wrap around him. Whoever was carrying him seemed to jump around a bit, before landing on the ground and thus releasing him.

"You're not hurt, are you, brat?"

That voice... Negi opened his eyes. "Eh? Naruto-san!" Negi yelled in surprise as he saw the blonde. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not that he wasn't happy to se the blonde.

"Is that how you thank your savior?" Naruto asked jokingly, flicked Negi's forehead.

The boy blushed in embarrassment. His sister would've surely chided him for acting so rude after someone had helped him. "Thank you, Naruto-san," Negi said, bowing his head a bit.

Naruto ruffled Negi's hair, "I was joking, but you're welcome. And to answer your first question," the blonde began, before he bopped Negi's head, clicking his tongue. "Geez, what's you're problem? Suddenly leaving and stuff. Don't you know how much worried us. If I hadn't jumped from that window back then, I'd probably be stuck with that shrieking woman worrying about your ass," he said, sighing dramatically.

"I'm sorr−" Negi blinked, as he head tilted. Wait... "Don't tell me you followed me while I was riding my staff?" His eyes widened when the blonde nodded. He could ride his staff pretty fast so for the blonde to keep up was pretty impressive. Speaking about his staff... "Ah! My staff! Oh, no! Where did my staff go!" Negi yelled in panic as he looked around, searching for his staff. "Aaah! My precious staff, where did you go!"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he saw Negi run around in hopes to find his staff, "Calm down, brat."

"B-but without my staff I'll barely be able to use magic! I won't be able to return home!" Negi told him, before he heard the cry of a wolf, making him gulp. _'Wolves?'_

"Don't worry we'll find your staff," Naruto said, trying to calm him down, before he heard some rustles coming from the bushes.

"Oh, well, if isn't Negi-bouzu and Naruto-bouzu," A figure greeted.

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead _'Bouzu? Oi, oi, who're calling a bouzu. I'm not a bouzu,'_ Naruto thought mentally, huffing a bit, while Negi smiled happily.

"Nagase-san!?"

* * *

><p>"So you've left the dorms Saturday to come here and train?" Negi asked, as they were now relaxing a bit in front a river, with him sitting in between Naruto and Kaede.<p>

"That's right, but I can't tell you what I'm training for, de gozaru!" Kaede said as she wagged her finger. "So, what are you two doing in the mountains?" she asked.

"..." Not knowing what to say, Negi glanced at Naruto, which Kaede noticed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, de gozaru," Kaede said, smiling at him.

"No, um..." Negi began, before he grew quiet as he started to think about his precious staff.

"But you know," Naruto began, smiling lazily, "I kind of like it here, you know, being surrounded by nature..." It kind of reminded him of back home..

"Right," Kaede agreed, matching his smile, before she stood up. "Ne, you two want come and train with me for a while?" she offered.

"I'm always ready for some extra training!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, before both his and Negi's stomach growled, making him laugh sheepishly, while Negi blushed.

Kaede laughed. "Ho ho, first the basics of self-sufficiency, de gozaru," she said, winking at them. "You see those trout?" She asked as she pointed at the river. "Try catching on of those, but trout are very wary fish. They'll try to escape as soon they hear footsteps, de gozaru," she informed them.

They'll try and run away, eh? Naruto grinned. "Might as well make this a bit challenging," he said as he stepped into the river, trying to catch them barehanded, while Kaede was showing Negi how they could catch them.

"See? I've already caught three,"

"That's amazing! Let me try too!" Negi asked, trying to copy Kaede when he got some kunais, failing miserably.

"Look do it like this!" Kaede said as she jumped around quickly while throwing her kunai at the trout.

"There's no way I can do something like that!" Negi shouted, crying anime tears, before he looked around, wondering how Naruto-san was doing.

"Ha! I've caught five!" Naruto laughed as he held the trout in his arms, before one slipped away. "Nuh! My food~"

A sweat drop rolled down his head when he saw the blonde cry anime tears over his 'food' that had escaped, while he trudged out the river.

"Next we're going to pick some wild vegetables!" Kaede said as they walked to forest to find some food, while Kaede showed Negi how they could quicken up things.

"Uwah!"

_'Kage bunshin, eh?'_ Naruto thought as he saw her split her body in 16 copies. Making 16 copies with the K_age Bunshin no Jutsu_ was seen as a big thing back home. You had to have a lot of chakra to do things like that. Though, Naruto wondered if there Kage Bunshins were the same, after all, he had yet to see someone use chakra over here.

After they had finished collecting some vegetables, they had created a fire to roast the fish and mushroom.

"These are delicious!" Negi commented while they were eating and Naruto couldn't help but agree with him.

"Yup~"

After they had finished eating lunch they started to search for some wild plants that they could use for dinner. They climbed a mountain, played with bears − well he and Kaede did, since Negi seemed to be afraid of the bears − and played in the river a bit while searching for some fish again, before they had decided to return to the place where Kaede had established her camp.

"Uyaa! So tired... I'm feeling kind of sluggish after all the sweat," Negi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Would you like to take a bath, Negi-bouzu?" Kaede asked him as they had arrived. "What about you, Naruto-bouzu?"

"Ah, you can go ahead, Negi," Naruto told the boy, "you need it more than me," he joked, causing the boy to whine.

After they had finished preparing the bath, Naruto relaxed a bit and decided to enjoy the starry sky, while Negi gushed about how good the bath felt, causing Naruto the laugh quietly. If only the woman was here to hear him say that.

"…"

".."

Cold sweat dripped down Naruto's face as realization dawned on him. Baka-chan was probably still searching for the brat. If she knew that he had been with him the whole time without telling her... oooh. Acting quickly the blonde sent her a message, hoping that that would be enough to save him from a shouting session, because no matter how much she denied it, she really cared or the brat.

Naruto looked towards the barrel/bath, when he heard Negi yelp only to see that Kaede had removed her pants and was now removing her top. Needless to say, blood started to gush out of his nose.

"W-w-what're you do doing?" Naruto sputtered, his face growing red when he saw her climb inside the barrel. He was definitely not looking at her breasts. Nop. Definitely not. It was just that... He... He was just looking at... uh... Negi. That's right! He was just looking at Negi and they just happened to be in his view.

"Ho ho, taking bath~" she answered nonchalantly, before she let out a relaxing sigh. "This is a nice bath, isn't it, sensei?" she asked the brat, who seemed to be imitating a tomato, before he complimented the girl for being so mature, even though she was only a third year, and told her that compared to her he was pathetic as he admitted that he had thought of going back home so he could run away from his problems.

Kaede laughed and assured him that there was nothing shameful about wanting to run away, "Don't worry about it, if things get bad again, you can always come here. There'll always be a bath ready for you. Rest well today, and think about your problems later," she said as both of them gazed at the starry sky.

"Nagase-san..."

Later that night, Negi couldn't help but repeat her words in his mind, before he finally drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting ready for his turn in the barrel and removed his shirt.

"The girls were right, you do have a great upper body," a certain girl commented, causing Naruto to jump. "Ho ho ho, I didn't scare you, did I, de gozaru?" Looking behind him, he saw Kaede sitting on the ground, using her arms her arms as support.

"Oi, I thought you were going to sleep," Naruto whispered at the girl, not wanting to wake the brat.

Kaede smiled slyly at him. "And miss this opportunity, de gozaru?" she whispered back, before she noticed that the blonde had stopped undressing. "Don't tell me you're shy, de gozaru?" she commented, trying to challenge him.

"As if!" Naruto scoffed, as he discarded his pants before he quickly entered the barrel.

"Ho ho ho," the girl laughed quietly at how easily she had fooled the blonde, while the blonde blushed when he realized what she had done, and hid his lower face in the water, feeling a bit uncomfortable, though it didn't last for long as the girl only smiled at him, so he guessed that there was no need to act strange.

He relaxed a bit and rested his arms on the edge of the barrel. "Hey, Kaede," he began, "...Thank you for cheering the brat up." Had it been him he'd probably tell the kid to man up and face his problems.

She gave him a lazy smile, "It's all right, de gozaru. Negi-bouzu is a good kid, after all."

Naruto smiled back, "Ne, you do this a lot?" he asked the girl.

"Peeking at boys? I don't think so..." she rubbed her chin, trying to remember if she had done it before.

Naruto sweat dropped, "No, I mean, training in the mountains..."

"Maybe, de gozaru... Why? Are you interested, Naruto-bouzu?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Who knows," he answered, though he wouldn't mind coming here more often. He narrowed his eyes, though, when he noticed something, "Where my clothes always that far away...?"

"Nin nin."

Naruto face palmed.

After finally having escaped the barrel, the two of them had called it a night and Naruto had decided to sleep outside, seeing as Kaede's tent was too small, and just for the sake of old times.

Out of curiosity the blonde had grabbed his cellphone from his pocket, wondering if the woman had sent a reply. And she did... 2 hours ago...

Opening the message, he read it, _'Just wondering, but are you guys in the mountains?' _Naruto raised an eyebrow at the message, before he blinked.

Don't tell him that...

Naruto quickly created a dozen Kage Bunshins, before they all scattered, searching for a certain a certain orange haired girl that might be roaming around. He wasn't really sure that she was here, but better be safe, than sorry, right?

Luckily, it didn't take too long before one of his clones had spotted her together with the ermine, causing the clone to pop itself to let his boss know.

The real Naruto didn't waste any time to get to there, jumping from tree to tree. When he had arrived at the place where his clone had spotted them, he didn't see them anymore, though they were nearby, seeing as the blonde could pick up their scent. Following his nose, it didn't take too long to find them, especially when they were bickering so loud.

"You sure they're here in the mountains, ermine-perv?!"

"You can trust my nose, ane-san!"

"It's because of that damn nose of yours that we're lost now!" Asuna huffed. She had been covered in scratches, while her feet were killing her after having walked for so long.

"Woman?" Asuna's eyes widened. That voice... Turning around, she saw a figure standing there. It was a bit dark, but there was no mistake..

"Naruto!" She shouted his name in relieve, running up to him as she threw her arms around the blonde, surprising him, before she continued to hug him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy to see you! We're saved!" She whooped, releasing him, while the ermine climbed on his shoulders.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked, before he shook his head, "Never mind," he said, as he crouched in front the girl. "Hop on, I'll take you home."

Asuna wanted to reject his offer, she wanted to tell him that she didn't need his help and that she could take care of herself, but she didn't feel like arguing with him right now. Not after all the hours she had spent trying to find the brat, then trying to find her way back home, before she realized that they were lost and had decided that they would probably have better chance at finding the brat, instead of finding their way back, so she just did as she was told and climbed on his back.

"Won't you get tired?" she asked him tiredly, resting her forehead against his back as she hugged his neck loosely, while the blonde stood up and started to walk.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about little old me," Naruto told her as he grinned, not that she could see it.

"Ani, where's Aniki?" Chamo asked him, when he noticed that his Aniki was missing.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about Negi, he's sleeping right now, " Naruto told the ermine.

"Has he calmed down a bit?" Asuna asked in soft voice, as her eyes started to droop a bit.

Naruto smiled, "I think he's feeling a lot better than before..."

By the time that they had arrived at the dorm both Asuna and the ermine were fast asleep. After he had finished tucking them in, he took off again. Going back to the mountains.

Meanwhile, when Negi had woken up the next morning, Nagase-san was still sleeping, while Naruto-san was nowhere to be found. The blonde had probably already left. Deciding to do the same, he wrote a thank you letter to his student, before he used his magic to recall his staff.

The boy smiled when he was reunited with his staff. Taking one last glance at the tent were Nagase-san was currently sleeping in, he gripped his staff determinedly. "Thank you, Nagase-san. I'm going to do the best I can," he promised, before he took off.

Somewhere deep in the forest, a certain blonde seemed to curse at a staff that he had been busy searching for all morning and when he had finally found it, it had hit him in the face out of nowhere, causing him to fall from a tree, before it took off.

Now he was lying on the ground, twitching a bit, as twigs were stuck in his hair, while his face was covered in scratches and his back was hurting as hell.

What a great way to start the day.

* * *

><p>It was almost 8 pm. The blackout would happen soon. Naruto created a dozen Kage Bunshins, before he commanded them to scatter. He was preparing himself for the mission that the dean had given him earlier today.<p>

Classes had just ended and the blonde was now on his way to the dean.

"You needed me, old man?" he asked as he opened the door to his office.

Konoemon smiled at him, "I'm assuming you've already heard about the blackout that is going to occur tonight, right?" Naruto nodded, they did mention it a few times in the staff room today. "Good. You see, the blackout has the effect of temporarily weakening to barrier that is protecting Mahora, making it easy for demons to enter Mahora. It will take a while before the barrier returns to its normal state." Konoeman told him. "In the mean time, I would like you to patrol around Mahora and stop anyone that tries to enter."

"You got it, I won't fail you!" Naruto grinned at him, giving him the thumbs up.

"Ho ho ho, that's good to hear, Naruto-kun," the dean smiled at his attitude. "I'll assign someone to assist you."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some footsteps, which he guessed were from his teammate.

"Naruto-sensei," Tatsumiya Mana greeted him coolly.

"You're a mage?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Mercenary," she corrected him, before she started to walk, the blonde following her.

"Ah...I see."

He hadn't interacted with her that much, correction this was to the first time he had really interacted with her outside of class, and even then, during classes she was always quiet.

Naruto nodded to himself, it was time to make a good first impression. He cleared his throat, putting is hand on the girl's shoulder to make her halt her movement, before looked right into the girl's eyes, "Sorry, but for this mission it seems that you'll have to..." a puff of smoke surrounded him, "bear with me!" he said, as the smoke disappeared, showing him in a bear costume while striking a pose.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Let's just continue before things get really..." Naruto began, as smoke surrounded him again,"... awkward!" he finished, as the smoke vanished, showing that he was wearing a hawk costume this time. "You get it?" Naruto laughed loudly.

"…"

"Hahaha!"

"…"

"Ha..ha.." Naruto cleared his throat. "Never mind, let's continue..." he said, as he started to walk again, not noticing how Mana's lips had twitched when she heard his horrible puns.

They had been patrolling for almost an hour and nothing had happened. Needless to say, the blonde was bored as hell, so when one of his clones had reported that saw a strange light coming from the bridge, he was kind of happy. Maybe there would finally be some action.

"Oi, it seems that something's going on at the bridge," Naruto reported to his teammates. "I'll go and take care of it!" Naruto said.

Mana nodded, "I'll continue the patrol." She said, as she continued to walk, while Naruto made his way to the bridge.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Negi and the woman. Why were the getting closer to each other? The blonde couldn't help but think as he landed near the two of them. Scaring the two, and making them jump apart.

"Naruto!" Negi exclaimed, surprised to see the blonde.

"Yo," Naruto greeted, grinning at the boy.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" Asuna asked, blushing a bit as she wondered how much the blonde saw. He wouldn't let her live it down if he knew that she had planned to kiss the brat.

"I could ask you guys the same thing," the blonde deadpanned, before he peeked around the corner, seeing Evangerline, who was rubbing her cheek, and Chachamaru. "Never mind."

So, they were going to fight her, eh?

"Ne, Negi, you told me the whole purpose of this pactio-thingy is so that you can have someone who can protect you while you're doing your thing, right?" Negi nodded, as the blonde turned to face him once again. "Then let me be your partner for this match!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his fist out as he grinned.

"Eh?" The brat mumbled in surprise, as Chamo and Asuna looked at the blonde in shock.

"What can you do?" Asuna asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me this is your desperate way of getting a kiss?" Probably not, but she just wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted at the girl, as vein popped out of his forehead, before he calmed down and clicked his tongue, "as if I need something like a kiss for powers."

"But didn't you tell me you weren't a mage?" Negi questioned. He could clearly remember the blonde telling him that. Was the blonde perhaps a swordsman or something? He honestly doubted. After all, the blonde wasn't carrying any weapons, was he? But then again, the blonde was able to keep up with his staff. Maybe he was like Nagase-san...

"You don't have to worry about that," the blonde reassured them as he ruffled Negi's hair with his other hand. After all he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he certainly had no interest in dying. The blonde walked on the road, not caring that the vampire and her companion saw him. "So what do you say Negi? You in?" He asked the brat, before he held in fist out again, facing Evangeline once again. This time making eye contact with her, vigorous cerulean eyes meeting jaded green eyes.

A bounty of 6,000,000, eh? Damn, his heart couldn't stop beating in excitement.

"There they are." The vampire gritted her teeth when she saw the annoying blonde's face. "Tch, another pesky human joined him," Evangeline clicked her tongue, descending to the ground. "Not that it's going to make any difference."

"Let's do this, Naruto-san." Negi nodded as he joined the blonde, bumping his fist with the blonde's.

"Aniki! Wai−"

The ermine couldn't even finish his sentence, before the blonde appeared behind the vampire with his arm reared back to punch her.

Fast. The others, sans Evangeline and Chachamaru couldn't help, but think.

Of course, the punch was blocked by Chachamaru, who in return delivered a few punches to the blonde, before kicking him away.

"Tch, I guess a little bit speed was all you had to offer, what a disappointment," The vampire said lazily.

**"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister..."**

"You sure about that?" the blonde grinned, surprising the duo when he appeared next to them.

Eva glanced behind her to see the Naruto from before disappear in a puff of smoke_. '__Clones, eh? I hadn't noticed him creating them,'_ Eva mused not too worried about Chachamaru, as Naruto kicked her partner from the bridge, before the blonde faced her, his cheeks puffed while his hands were clasped together.

**"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac**..**" **The vampire called her activation spell, before she tried to call her spell. Unfortunately for her, she had not expected Naruto to be

_'Fuuton: Daitoppa!' _Naruto called in his head as he created a gust of wind to blow towards the surprised vampire, pushing her away, towards Negi and the others to be exact.

"**Septendecim spiritus aeriales, coeuntes. Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis!**" Negi called loudly, barraging the vampire with 7 lightning arrows.

Eva clicked her tongue when she noticed the arrows. Not wasting any time the vampire evaded them by flying in the sky. _'So in the end that annoying blonde was nothing but a distraction...' _She thought before she narrowed her eyes, while Chachamaru floated next to her. _'Though, I hadn't expected that he'd be able to preform spells without chanting them out loud...' _Well, if that was even a spell...

"Oi, Negi! That Dangerous! You could've hit Blondie," Asuna scolded him, worried about the blonde.

"It's all right, Asuna-san," Negi reassured her, smiling. "Naruto-san won't get hurt." _'After all...'_

"What're you saying, woman? How can he hurt when I'm not even there?" A familiar voce said, surprising Asuna and the ermine

"Eh?" Asuna uttered in surprise as a puff of smoke appeared next to them.

"Blondie! But-" Asuna looked at where the blonde was standing before, only seeing smoke from the previous attack, before she looked at the blonde that was now standing next to them. "Wha?"

Naruto laughed at the confused girl. "We'll explain later," he said as he saw Chachamaru charge at him, engaging him in a hand-to-hand combat, while Eva was preparing her next spell.

"**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Undetriginta spiritus obscuri..." **

_'Auu, 29 spirits... That much!' _Negi thought in dismay. "**Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister**... **Undetriginta spiritus lucis... **" Negi shouted, preparing a spell that would summon 29 lightning arrows to try and counter Evangeline's spell.

**"Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri!"**

**"Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!"**

The spells of the two mages clashed, creating a blast.

"Guh!"

"Negi!"

"Master!" Chachamaru called out in worry, before a punch was delivered to her face. Naruto-sensei seemed to be a skilled fighter, so she doubted that her master would mind if she took it up a notch.

"Hey, you sure you have time to worry about others?" Naruto asked, as he created three Kage Bunshins to keep Chachamaru busy, while he watched Negi fighting Evangeline. _'Negi seems to be doing fine against the other brat...' _He frowned. '_Though I'm a bit disappointed, I had expected more from someone with a bounty of 6 million dollar. He doesn't even seem to need my help...'_

Naruto blinked, feeling that his clones had been dispersed a bit sooner than he had expected, before he had to evade two punches that were followed by a kick. Jumping a bit back, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Chachamaru. She seemed a bit different than before.

So she wanted to play, eh?

Naruto smirked at the robot standing a few feet away from him, before the two leapt at each other, engaging in another close combat fight.

"**Nivis Tempestas Obsucrans!**" Negi shouted as he used his strongest spell.

"**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!**" Eva shouted, copying Negi's spell but using her own version.

The two spells clashed with Eva easily overpowering Negi's spell, but Negi was not giving up... No, not yet... He was **not** giving up!

"A-a-achoo!"

Naruto and Chachamaru jumped apart just in time to see Negi overpower Evangeline, who had ended up naked. Apparently his sneeze not only helped him overpower her, but also removed all her clothes, and the vampire didn't seem all too happy about that.

"Wha! H-her clothes came off!? I'm so sorry..."

"Guuh! This isn't over yet, boy!"

"Master! You must return at once!" Chachamaru yelled, as soon as she noticed something. "The black out has ended 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected!"

"Wha! They worked hard and finished early?!" Eva shouted in annoyance, before she screamed loudly, feeling pain surge through her body as if lightning had struck her. "KYAAAAH!"

"W-what's going on?" a confused Asuna couldn't help ask, while Chachamaru abandoned her fight with her teacher to go after her master.

"Once the black out is over the seal on master's power is restored! Without magic, Master is just an ordinary child! She will fall in the lake!" Chachamaru explained, while running towards her Master. "...And Master can't swim..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard her mutter that softly, before he decided to use Shunshin to appear under the bridge, right beneath the falling Evangeline with his arms spread out to catch her, as he was standing on top of the water.

He was surprised to see that Negi had also jumped after the girl, his arms reaching out for the vampire. He wasn't the only one who was surprised, Evangeline herself also seemed to be surprised that the brat had still decided to jump after her, when he had probably used all of his magic in the fight. It reminded it her of that idiotic man of before.

Evangeline closed her eyes as she remember what that idiotic man had told her, _'You liar...' _she thought, as she remembered his promise, before she felt two arms wrap around her. Opening, her eyes she noticed that Naruto was holding her, while Negi was floating next to them on his staff that he had recalled a few seconds ago.

"Both of you are idiots," Evangeline muttered, as she looked away. "Why would you try to help someone who attacked you.."

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto asked her, causing a vein the pop from her forehead. "Why would need a reason to help someone in danger?"

"And you're still our student, right?" Negi said, smiling at her as he and the blonde returned to the bridge, where a happy Negi started to gloat about his victory, before he promised that he would study the spell his father had cast on her to try and lift it.

* * *

><p>The next morning the four of them had gone out together. To celebrate yesterday's victory and to thank the others that had helped him, Negi had treated all of them on some coffee. Coincidentally, they had also met Evangeline and Chachamaru, and decided to sit with them, where they started to talk about Negi's father, whom Eva had crushed on, making the blonde vampire mourn about the fact that the 'Thousand Master' was dead and that he couldn't keep his promise, before Negi informed her that he thought that he was still alive, seeing as everyone believed that his father had died 10 years ago, while he had seen him 6 years ago.<p>

"Hahahaha! I see! So he is alive!" Eva laughed loudly, "I knew it! He's the sort of guy you just cannot kill."

"But this staff is our only clue, isn't it..." Negi said sheepishly as he grabbed his staff.

"Kyoto," Eva replied immediately. "He has a house in Kyoto, you might find some kind of a clue there."

"Kyoto, huh?" Asuna mused, as she looked at Chachamaru, while Negi was sulking about the fact that he did not have the money or the time to go to Kyoto. "That will be fine for us, Negi," she told him, making Naruto raised an eyebrow. "This years trip is to Kyoto, after all. "

"Wait, what!" Naruto shrieked, while in the background Negi seemed to be freaking out when Eva had bitten her as payment for the information she had given.

Asuna clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Are you deaf, Blondie? I said, this years trip is to Kyoto!" she repeated, this time a bit louder, not that the blonde was listening to her. No, he was busy having a mental breakdown.

_'Oi, oi, why is this the first time I've heard about this trip...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had actually hoped to finish this arc sooner, but unfortunately I got too busy with school.**

**I'll have to thank _Fuyuhara Sora _for giving me the barrier/patrol idea. **

**I'll also give you guys an update on Naruto's harem, seeing as some of you were wondering who was in it. The girls who are in it _now_ are: Asuna, Ayaka, Haruna, Chizuru, Konoka, Setsuna and maybe Akira (had an idea for her, but I'm not sure about her, seeing as it might make her a bit ooc).**

**Who I add to the harem actually just depends on how many scenes I can create with a girl, so things might change.**

**And just so you know, next chapter is going to be a filler, which means you'll read about Naruto spending some time a few girls. This way I'll have more time to try and come up with something for the Kyoto arc.**

**I do have to warn you though, the way things are going now, I don't think that there will be a next update until somewhere around June. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I'm supposed to do my Exams this year, and things aren't going too well. Seriously, if I go on like this I won't even be allowed to do my exams because of Maths.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and have a nice day.**


End file.
